Voyage entre les mondes
by Laclea
Summary: Eleara est la plus jeune nièce de Thorin. Avec la mort de son oncle et de son frère, elle se sent abandonnée. Et voilà que sa mère était partie elle aussi. Avec son meilleur ami, elle décide alors de quitter Erebor et le régime autoritaire de Dain. Mais ce départ va la mener bien plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurais pensé...
1. Introduction

**Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà après une longue absence! J'espère que vous allez bien et je vous souhaite une bonne année (un peu en retard lol)**

 **Bref, me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire qui cette fois-ci se passe après la quête d'Erebor. Pour la quatrième fois, je retrouve Sarah March comme bêta pour cette histoire et je la remercie encore ^^**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ^^**

* * *

 **Introduction**

2941, Thorin Ecu de Chêne partit à la conquête d'Erebor avec 12 nains : Kili et Fili, ses neveux, Dwalin et Balin, ses amis de longue date, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Dori, Nori, Bofur, Bifur et Bombur avec en plus, un magicien : Gandalf le Gris, ainsi qu'un hobbit engagé comme cambrioleur : Bilbon Sacquet. Ils voyagèrent pendant de longs mois, traversant la Terre du Milieu, en commençant par la Comté, traversant Fondcombe, les Montagnes Grises, la Forêt Noire. Ils durent faire face à de nombreux ennemis, sans compter que l'orc pâle Azog s'était juré de tuer Thorin et ses deux neveux. L'aventure dura presque un an. Lorsqu'enfin, ils atteignirent la montagne, une lourde bataille s'engagea alors entre les nains, les elfes et les hommes face aux orcs et aux gobelins, dirigés par Azog. Cette bataille fut appelée la Bataille des Cinq Armées.  
Malheureusement, Thorin et ses neveux ne survécurent pas à cette guerre. Ils laissèrent derrière eux Dis, sœur de Thorin et mère de Fili et Kili, ainsi qu'Eleara, la plus jeune sœur de Fili et Kili. Toutes deux se rendirent à Erebor, les trois nains déjà enterrés depuis quelques jours. Elles restèrent à Erebor, bien qu'Eleara aurait voulu ne jamais y aller. Cette naine avait le tempérament de fer de la lignée de Durin, ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade le long de son dos étaient bruns avec des reflets dorés. Ses yeux étaient bleu glace, semblables à ceux de son frère Fili.

Pendant ce temps, Dain, cousin de Thorin, régnait sur Erebor. Son règne fut d'abord des plus normaux mais plus les années passaient, plus il devenait violent, colérique voire même dangereux. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre son pouvoir et était obsédé par l'idée que quelque part, quelqu'un cherchait à le renverser et conspirait contre lui. Il punissait violement ceux qu'il soupçonnait de conspiration, même s'ils étaient innocents. Son trésor l'obsédait encore plus. Thorin ayant été enterré avec l'Arkenstone, Dain avait profané la tombe de son cousin pour récupérer son joyau. Cet acte avait profondément choqué Eleara et sa mère qui, à partir de ce jour, cessèrent de le considérer comme un roi digne de ce nom ou comme un membre de leur famille.  
Eleara ne supportait plus la vie dans cette montagne. Dain la faisait suivre discrètement, où qu'elle aille, elle le savait très bien. Dain avait peur d'elle, il savait qu'elle était l'héritière légitime de Thorin et la naine savait parfaitement qu'il la tuerait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Mais parfois, elle réussissait à échapper aux regards des espions de Dain. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur son meilleur ami : Jarfi.

Ce nain était né aux Montagnes Bleues et avait un an de moins qu'Eleara. Il la connaissait depuis l'enfance et tous deux se considéraient comme frère et sœur. Malheureusement, Jarfi était orphelin. Sa mère mourut en lui donnant la vie et son père périt suite à un accident de chasse. Il fut alors élevé par Dis qui le considérait comme l'un de ses fils. Bien qu'il aurait voulu accompagner Thorin lors de la quête d'Erebor, ce dernier refusa lui demandant de veiller sur Eleara et Dis. Après la Bataille des Cinq Armées, il accompagna les deux naines à Erebor.

Tous trois perçurent parfaitement la folie dans laquelle Dain glissait peu à peu. En 1946 du Troisième Age, Dis mourut de maladie. Eleara décida alors de quitter Erebor à l'insu de Dain et accompagnée par Jarfi.

Ici commence notre histoire

* * *

 **L'introduction étant un peu courte, je publie immédiatement le chapitre un ;)**


	2. Chapitre 1: Le commencement

**Voyage entre les mondes**

 **Voici le premier chapitre comme promis ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le commencement**

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je n'ai plus personne. Mon père est mort quand j'avais à peine 1 an, puis mon oncle et mes frères sont partis il y a cinq ans pour reconquérir cette maudite montagne dans laquelle il m'est impossible de vivre. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ne sont jamais revenus. Ils sont tous les trois morts lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Et voilà que maintenant c'est ma mère qui s'en va. Elle ne s'est jamais vraiment remise de la mort de mon père et le fait que maintenant son frère et deux de ses enfants ne soient plus là l'a anéantie. Je sais qu'elle a tout fait pour survivre, pour moi. Mais elle était déprimée, je le savais bien. Puis, elle est tombée malade. Je ne lui en veux pas d'être partie, je préfère même la savoir aux côtés de mon père, mes frères et mes oncles plutôt qu'ici, malheureuse. Je sais qu'elle est bien mieux là où elle est, elle y est heureuse. Mais moi je me sens seule, enfin pas vraiment. Heureusement, j'ai encore Jarfi mon meilleur ami. Ses parents sont morts alors qu'il était très jeune et il a été recueilli par ma mère qui le considérait comme son fils. Il est un véritable frère pour moi, un troisième frère exactement.

Je m'appelle Eleara, fille de Hildi et de Dis la sœur de Thorin, véritable roi d'Erebor. J'ai de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets dorés. On m'a toujours dit que j'avais les yeux de mon frère Fili. Kili et Fili m'ont tout appris. je suis capable de me battre à l'épée aussi bien que n'importe quel nain. Par contre, Kili a eu beau tenter de m'apprendre le tir à l'arc, jamais je n'ai été douée pour ça. Et me voilà aujourd'hui dans le caveau de ma famille. C'est un endroit sombre, seulement éclairé de torches. Autrefois, cet endroit était plein de tombeaux de tous les grands rois d'Erebor et de leur famille, seulement le temps et le dragon ont dégradé l'endroit. Les tombeaux les plus reculés sont désormais inaccessibles. Les quatre plus récents sont juste devant moi. A ma droite, ceux de mes frères, leurs visages gravés dans la pierre, un arc dans la main de Kili et une épée dans celle de Fili. A ma gauche, ceux de mon oncle Thorin et de ma mère. Chaque tombe est surmontée d'une statue représentant chacun d'entre eux, à part pour ma mère qui est encore en train d'être sculptée. Pour ce qui était de celles de mes frères et mon oncle, je n'avais jamais aimé ces statues. Je ne les reconnaissais pas dans ces visages gravés dans la pierre. Ils semblaient froids, sans expression alors que mes frères étaient pleins de vie, toujours de bonne humeur. Bien que mon oncle ait pu paraitre assez râleur et pouvait donner l'impression de quelqu'un de froid, il n'était pas comme ça. Il faisait pour moi, ainsi que pour mes frères, office de père de substitution. Il avait toujours été là pour nous.

La statue de mon oncle était décorée de gravure d'or et de Mithril. Voir cette tombe me rappelait l'affreux acte de Dain, l'actuel roi de la montagne. Il était le cousin de Thorin, et au début il avait été un bon roi. Mais plus le temps a passé et plus il est devenu fou. Je connais l'histoire de mon arrière-grand-père Thror dont l'avidité d'or et l'Arkenstone l'avait rendu fou. Et Dain devenait exactement comme cela. Il avait été jusqu'à profaner la tombe de Thorin pour récupérer l'Arkenstone alors qu'il avait été enterré avec. Après cela, j'ai cessé de considérer Dain comme un roi et comme un membre de ma famille.  
Sans compter qu'il me faisait surveiller. Il avait peur de moi, j'étais l'héritière de Thorin, la dernière descendante de la lignée de Durin. Il avait peur que je prenne sa place. Je savais aussi que beaucoup n'attendaient que ça. L'ancienne compagnie de Thorin essayait de me pousser à prendre le trône, je savais aussi que d'autres étaient de mon côté. Mais je ne veux pas du trône, être reine ne m'intéresse pas.

 **« Eleara »**

Je reconnaissais cette voix entre mille. J'entrevis légèrement Jarfi se mettre à côté de moi.

 **« Ça fait des heures que tu es là »**

 **« Je sais, mais où veux-tu que j'aille ? Toute ma famille est ici »** lui dis-je **« Et quoi que je fasse, Dain me surveille et maintenant que ma mère n'est plus là, je ne lui laisse pas un mois avant de tenter de me tuer »**

Dain avait toujours apprécié ma mère, un peu trop à mon goût d'ailleurs. C'est ça qui l'avait empêché de s'en prendre à moi jusque-là.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »**

 **« J'en sais rien »** soufflais-je en lui prenant la main « Je ne sais vraiment pas »

Puis, je me détournais des tombes de ma famille avant de sortir. C'était tellement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir parler librement. Quoi que je disais, Dain était au courant dans la seconde. J'étais obligé de donner des rendez-vous secrets à Jarfi en lui donnant discrètement des papiers. C'était notre seule façon pour nous de se dire qu'il fallait qu'on se retrouve dans notre lieu. Personne ne connaissait cet endroit, pas même Dain. En vérité, nous étions trois à connaitre cet endroit : moi, Jarfi et Balin. C'est lui qui nous en avait parlé. C'était une corniche au flanc de la montagne. On y accédait par un petit couloir dissimulé derrière un meuble dans la cuisine. Il nous suffisait d'ouvrir ce meuble pour ouvrir le faux fond caché et suivre le couloir.  
Le seul endroit où je pouvais vraiment être tranquille, c'était ma chambre. Une fois j'avais surpris un espion de Dain devant ma chambre, essayant d'écouter à ma porte.

Cela m'avait mise tellement en colère que le pauvre gars semblait être traumatisé. Si bien que Dain n'avait plus jamais tenté de me surveiller dans ma chambre. Le soir même, je retrouvais Jarfi sur la corniche. Première à être arrivée, je regardais le paysage éclairé par le clair de lune. Au pied de la montagne prospérait la ville de Dale, je pouvais voir les lueurs vacillantes des torches illuminant les rues et les maisons. Cette ville des hommes avait été dévastée par l'arrivée de Smaug mais elle se reconstruisait petit à petit, le seigneur Bard faisant tout pour cela.  
Entendant un bruit derrière moi, je fis face à Jarfi.

 **« Tu es en retard »** me moquais-je gentiment

 **« C'est toi qui es en avance »** rétorqua-t-il

Je souris doucement à sa pique.

 **« Alors ? »** demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur une pierre

 **« Je pense partir » annonçais-je « Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je ne peux pas vivre au même endroit que Dain »**

Cette idée m'était venue plusieurs jours plus tôt. Je savais que ma mère ne s'en sortirait pas et cette montagne m'était insupportable.

 **« Tu veux t'en aller ? Comme ça ? »**

 **« Si je ne m'en vais pas, d'ici peu je vais avoir un tueur à mes trousses »**

 **« Tu crois qu'il serait capable de te tuer ? »**

 **« Bien sûr que oui, je suis la seule concurrente de son trône. La seule manière pour lui de le garder, c'est que je disparaisse »**

 **« Tu pourrais aussi reprendre ta place »** suggéra-t-il

 **« Non, je n'ai rien à faire sur ce trône. C'est mon oncle qui aurait dû s'y trouver, puis mon frère. J'aurais dû être la dernière dans la ligne de succession »**

 **« Oui mais… »**

 **« Il n'y a pas de mais Jarfi »** le coupais-je **« Ce trône, ce rôle n'est pas pour moi. Je n'ai rien à y faire. Je sais, tu vas me dire que Dain non plus. S'il y avait un moyen pour qu'il parte, je le ferais. Mais je ne veux pas du trône. J'aurais l'impression de l'avoir obtenu avec le sang de ma famille, je ne peux pas faire ça »**

 **« Donc ta décision est prise, tu t'en vas… »** répondit-il après plusieurs minutes de silence

 **« Oui »** répondis-je avant de me tourner vers lui **« Mais il est évident que tu viens avec moi »**

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Tu es ma seule famille désormais, je ne te laisse pas ici »**

Jarfi me lança un sourire. Je l'adorais vraiment comme un frère, sans lui je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir, je le savais.  
 **« D'accord »** lança-t-il **« Partons. Tu veux aller où ? »**

 **« N'importe où sauf ici »** répondis-je

 **« Pourquoi pas les Montagnes Bleues ? »**

 **« Non »** refusais-je **« Si on s'en va, Dain se lancera à notre poursuite. C'est le premier endroit où il va chercher »**

 **« Tu proposes quoi ? »**

Je ne savais pas. 0ù aller ? Peut-être…

 **« La Comté »** fis-je en me tournant vers Jarfi

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Je sais que mes frères et mon oncle ont été là-bas avant leur quête. Peut-être que la personne qu'ils y ont rencontré pourra nous héberger quelques temps »**

 **« Sauf que c'est à des mois d'ici » répliqua-t-il « Dain nous aura rattrapés bien avant »**

 **« Tu crois que mes frères ne m'ont pas appris à me cacher ? »** rigolais-je doucement **« A chaque bêtise, mes frères devaient bien se cacher. Ils étaient les pros du camouflage »**

 **« Sauf que là il ne s'agit pas de ta mère qui te cherche pour te punir. On parle de Dain qui cherche à te tuer »**

 **« Il faut déjà qu'on réussisse à s'en aller. On peut réfléchir à notre destination plus tard »** proposais-je

 **« D'accord, quand ? »**

 **« Demain »**

 **« Si tôt ? »** s'étonna-t-il

 **« Pas question que je reste ici plus longtemps »** rétorquais-je **« Il faut qu'on parte vite »**

Cette montagne m'avait toujours été insupportable. Quand mes frères et mon oncle étaient parties, j'avais longtemps rêvé du moment où je les retrouverais. Et la seule chose que j'avais trouvé en arrivant, c'était trois tombes. Je n'avais plus rien à faire dans cette montagne, je devais partir. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Mais où aller ? Je ne savais pas mais peu m'importait, quelque soit le lieu où j'irais, ça serait toujours mieux qu'Erebor.

 **« On ne devrait pas partir si vite »** suggéra Jarfi **« On peut attendre trois jours »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Le temps de tout préparer, on pourrait demander à Balin et aux autres de nous aider »**

 **« Non, pas question qu'on les implique là-dedans. Tu imagines ce que Dain serait capable de leur faire ? »**

 **« On peut au moins en parler à Balin tu ne crois pas ? »**

Je savais bien qu'il avait raison, Balin pourrait nous aider. Mais je ne voulais pas que quelque chose lui arrive.

 **« D'accord, on lui en parle demain »** me résignais-je **« On devrait aller se coucher maintenant, il est tard »**

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et rentra dans la montagne. Je le suivis rapidement avant de refermer la lourde porte de pierre. Il était tard et Dain avait mis en place un couvre-feu. Mais je ne l'avais jamais respecté, Dain avait beau faire, jamais il n'avait réussi à me faire marcher au pas comme ses soldats. On se sépara devant ma chambre, la sienne étant située juste en face.  
Je m'engouffrais derrière la lourde porte de bois et ferma le double loquet de métal installé par Dwalin. Ma chambre était dans un désordre sans nom. Ma mère avait toujours été désespérée par mon manque de d'organisation. Elle disait que je ressemblais beaucoup à Kili pour ça et à Thorin aussi. Penser à elle me donna un coup au cœur, elle me manquait, ils me manquaient tous.

J'allai me mettre devant ma coiffeuse surmontée d'un miroir et regardai mon reflet. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais le parfait mélange de mes frères : les yeux de Fili et le visage de Kili. Personnellement, j'avais beaucoup de mal à les retrouver en moi. Sur la tablette de pierre était posé un médaillon que mes frères m'avaient offert avant leur départ. Il s'agissait d'une tête de loup en argent dont les yeux étaient composés de deux pierres différentes : l'une était un topaze marron, l'autre était un lapis-lazuli d'un bleu clair. Il s'agissait d'un bijou auquel je tenais beaucoup.

Je sortis une tenue de nuit de mon armoire et m'allongeai dans mon lit à baldaquin aux rideaux rouges. Partir, c'était la seule solution. Je me sentis peu à peu m'endormir, pensant à ma fuite prochaine et la liberté qui m'attendait.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises (tout en restant correct bien entendu).**

 **Je reviens la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;)**

 **Une information qui n'a absolument aucun rapport: j'ai découvert il y a peu la série Westworld et je tenais à vous en parler car c'est une très bonne série et je vous la conseil fortement. Elle a des musiques absolument superbes (pour ceux qui connaissent, il s'agit du même compositeur que Games of Throne). Voilà :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et je vous dis à la prochaine!**

 **Bisous!**


	3. Chapter 2: Le départ

**Voyage entre les mondes**

 **Bonjour à tous, désolée pour ce léger retard. J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous retrouve pour un second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie Eilonna et Gin Lise pour leur review, ainsi que Sarah March pour m'avoir corrigé.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le départ**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis ma discussion avec Jarfi et notre départ était prévu pour le lendemain. Balin nous avait aidé à tout préparer, prétendant une partie de chasse avec Dwalin. Et pour cela, comme pour le reste, il nous fallait l'autorisation du Grand Seigneur Dain. Pff, tu parles d'un seigneur.

Nous étions donc devant la salle du trône, depuis dix minutes, attendant que le garde qui annonçait notre présence à Dain revienne.

 **« Désolé »** fit le garde **« Le roi ne veut voir qu'Eleara »**

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? »**

 **« Je suppose qu'il vous le dira, mais il m'a demandé de ne faire entrer que vous »**

 **« Très bien »** me résignais-je **« Je vous retrouve plus tard »** dis-je en me tournant vers mes amis, sous-entendant sur la corniche

Avec un simple regard à Jarfi, je sus qu'il avait compris.

Je passai la lourde porte ouvrant sur le long pont de pierre menant au haut trône taillé dans la pierre surmontée de l'Arkenstone brillant de mille feux. Je marchais doucement, d'un pas assuré vers le trône sur lequel se trouvait Dain, sa barbe rousse hirsute, bien que tressée, était décorée de rubis rouge sang. Sur sa tête il y avait une couronne d'or et de rubis. Il portait une longue cape rouge et des habits royaux des plus luxueux qui pouvaient exister. Et à son cou, pendait une chaine au bout de laquelle il y avait une clé d'or ouvrant la salle du trésor. Il faisait si peu confiance à ceux qui l'entouraient qu'il était le seul à la posséder. Le voir dans cet accoutrement me révoltait, jamais Thorin n'aurait fait autant étalage de sa fortune. Je n'avais qu'une envie, frapper sa tête contre la pierre et voir son crâne exploser, voir les rubis rouges disparaitre dans son sang.

Arrivée au pied du trône, je m'agenouillai devant lui, bien que je détestais ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il me permette de me relever. Il mit plus d'une minute à m'y autoriser. Je savais qu'il aimait ça, me voir à ses genoux en position de faiblesse. Je le haïssais tellement. Il incarnait tout ce que je détestais, la suffisance, l'arrogance, la cruauté. Jamais je n'avais autant haï quelqu'un comme ça.

 **« Tu peux te relever »** finit-il par dire

Je me relevai et fit face à ce soi-disant roi.

 **« Tu voulais me parler ? »**

 **« Tu oublies à qui tu parles Eleara »** grogna-t-il

Levant les yeux au ciel, je reformulais ma question.

 **« Tu voulais me parler, votre majesté sous la Montagne »** fis-je d'une voix moqueuse

 **« Ne te moque pas de moi ! »**

 **« Quoi ? Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux »**

 **« Ça suffit »** Fit-il en se levant **« Je commence à en avoir assez de ton comportement ! Je voulais te voir pour t'annoncer quelque chose. J'ai réussi à obtenir l'allégeance du Seigneur Rolik des Montagnes Grises »**

 **« Tiens donc, et comment ? Tu les as payés combien ? »** me moquais-je, les montagnes grises avaient toujours vu avec réticence la montée sur le trône d'Erebor de Dain, alors qu'ils aient acceptés comme ça me paraissait étrange

 **« Je ne te permets pas Eleara »** s'énerva-t-il **« Il a accepté de se rallier à ma cause, c'est tout »**

 **« Quelle cause exactement ? Tu es en guerre ? »**

 **« Avoir des armées aussi puissantes de son côté est toujours un avantage. Bien entendu, cet arrangement n'est pas sans contrepartie »**

 **« Tu leur as offert quoi en échange ? »**

 **« Un mariage »** répondit-il

 **« Un mariage ? Tu vas te marier ? Et quelle pauvre fille va avoir le malheur de t'épouser ? »**

 **« Ce n'est pas pour moi le mariage. Je te rappelle que j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend aux Monts de Fer, non le mariage c'est pour quelqu'un d'autre »** finit-il en me regardant

Je sentis alors la panique montée en moi. Il voulait me marier, moi. Il me condamnait à un mariage forcé.

 **« Quoi ! » criais-je « Tu n'as pas fait ça ?! Tu n'as pas osé ! »**

 **« Quel est le problème ? »** dit-il avec un sourire mauvais

 **« Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Il n'est pas question que tu me forces ! Je refuse ! »**

 **« Tu feras ce que je te dis ! Je suis ton roi ! »**

 **« Tu n'es pas mon roi ! »** crachais-je **« Mon roi est mort il y a cinq ans ! tu n'as fait que prendre sa place ! Tu n'as rien à faire sur ce trône ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville de Thorin ou de Fili ! »**

Il s'approcha de moi et me frappa du dos de sa main qui m'envoya au sol. Je sentis le gout de métal et du sang emplir ma bouche tandis que ma tête heurta le sol.

 **« Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça ! Tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on me parle ainsi ! »**

Et comment que je le savais, c'était bien pour ça que je faisais cela. J'étais la seule à le faire, après tout, il n'était pas mon roi. Devoir m'agenouiller devant lui était bien suffisant. Je m'opposais à lui constamment, chaque occasion était bonne. Je refusais de le considérer comme roi, en particulier depuis son acte ignoble sur la tombe de Thorin. Pourquoi, mon oncle, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu meures et que tu nous laisses avec un roi pareil ?

 **« Et tu feras ce que je te dis ! Le seigneur des Montagnes Grises arrive dans trois jours avec son fils et vous serez mariés dans une semaine »**

Je m'étais relevé pendant qu'il parlait et lui fis face tandis qu'il remontait sur son trône. Je crachai du sang au pied des escaliers de pierre menant à son trône avant de lancer :

 **« Plutôt crever ! »**

Puis je tournais les talons et sortis de la salle du trône. Je marchais vite, bousculant sans voir les gens sur mon passage. C'était la première et dernière fois qu'il levait la main sur moi. Si Thorin avait été là, jamais il ne m'aurait forcée à me marier, et surtout jamais il n'aurait manigancé tout ça dans mon dos. Si jamais un jour je devais revenir à Erebor, ça serait pour tuer Dain. Je me le promettais à moi-même. Je ruminais ma rage tout en me dirigeant vers les cuisines. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne autour de moi, j'entrai dans le passage et suivis le long couloir de pierre. Arrivant près de la porte, j'entendis mes amis de l'autre côté. Je poussai la porte de pierre et vit les trois nains se tourner vers moi et lancer des regards horrifiés.

 **« Eleara ! »** lança Jarfi **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

 **« Il m'a appris que les Montagnes Grises se rallient à lui et en échange, je dois me marier avec le fils du seigneur Rolik. Je me suis énervée et il a fini par me gifler »**

 **« C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? »** grogna Dwalin **« Je vais le couper en deux »**

 **« Calme toi mon frère »** fit le vieux nain en s'approchant de moi et en me tendant un mouchoir pour que j'essuie mon menton et ma bouche **« Ne t'en fais pas, il ne peut pas te forcer »**

 **« Tu crois ça ? »** lui dis-je **« Heureusement que l'on part demain, sinon je suis mariée la semaine prochaine »**

 **« Il ne peut pas t'y forcer, c'est la loi. Le mariage, même diplomatique, doit être consenti par les deux époux »** expliqua Jarfi

 **« Tu crois que ça le dérange ? Il s'en fiche pas mal. Dans tous les cas, demain à cette heure-ci je serai déjà loin »**

 **« Tu es bien sûre de vouloir partir ? »** demanda Dwalin

Le regardant dans les yeux, j'y vis une certaine inquiétude. Il avait toujours été très proche de Thorin et il nous avait toujours protégés mes frères et moi. Je savais qu'il était inquiet et je ne pouvais pas lui en tenir rigueur.

 **« On en a déjà parlé Dwalin. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je ne suis plus en sécurité ici, tu le voies bien. De plus que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été mais maintenant que ma mère n'est plus là, je le suis encore moins. Et puis, je ne me sens plus à ma place ici désormais »**

 **« On te comprend Eleara »** intervint Balin **« Mais essaie de te mettre à notre place. Quand tes frères et Thorin sont morts, nous nous sommes jurés avec l'ensemble de la compagnie de veiller sur toi et ta mère, et sur toi aussi Jarfi »** dit-il en se tournant vers mon ami **« Maintenant que ta mère n'est plus là, nous voulons seulement te protéger »**

 **« Je le sais bien, et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Mais il est temps pour moi de quitter cet endroit. »**

 **« On sait, et on va t'aider »** dit Dwalin

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »** demanda Jarfi **« Notre plan est tombé à l'eau »**

 **« On part cette nuit, discrètement. C'est le seul moyen »**

 **« Tu crois vraiment que c'est la meilleure solution ? »**

 **« Je connais des couloirs dans lesquels il n'y a jamais de gardes. Il faut qu'on réussisse à atteindre les écuries »**

 **« C'est dangereux »** remarqua Dwalin

 **« Je le sais, mais je ne peux pas rester. Il serait capable de m'enfermer »**

 **« On vous aidera du mieux que nous pourrons »** fit Balin **« Nous pourrions peut-être attirer l'attention des gardes ailleurs »**

 **« Non, je ne veux pas que vous soyez mêlés à ça »** refusais-je **« Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose »**

 **« On y est déjà mêlés »** remarqua Dwalin **« Tu n'as pas le choix »**

Je lui souris doucement. La compagnie s'était toujours montré proche de moi, ils étaient comme ma famille. Ça me faisait de la peine de les quitter mais je n'avais pas le choix.

 **« Reste la question de l'endroit où on se rend »** fit Jarfi **« Une idée ? »**

 **« Allez à Dale. Bard vous aidera »** nous conseilla Balin

 **« Tu en est sûr ? »**

 **« Oui, il est un ami. Il nous a aidé dans le passé, il connaissait ton oncle »**

 **« Et après ? »** demanda Jarfi

 **« L'elfe »** grogna Dwalin

 **« Il a raison »** remarqua son frère

 **« Thranduil ? »** m'étonnais-je **« Ça m'étonnerait qu'il nous aide »**

 **« Pas Thranduil »** me corrigea Balin **« Le seigneur Elrond. Allez ensuite à Fondcombe. Là-bas, vous serez en sécurité. Il ne vous y arrivera rien »**

 **« En es-tu certain ? »** fis-je, peu convaincue

J'avais un peu de mal à faire confiance aux elfes, surtout depuis que je savais la façon dont Thranduil avait abandonné mon peuple à l'arrivée du dragon.

 **« Je n'aime pas l'admettre »** intervint Dwalin « **Mais Elrond est quelqu'un de bien. Il n'est pas comme Thranduil. Il nous a sauvé la vie, sans lui nous ne serions pas là »**

Je regardais les deux frères, ne sachant pas trop quelle position adopter. Je leur faisais confiance, et s'ils me disaient que je pouvais faire confiance à ce Elrond, je ne voyais aucune raison de ne pas les croire. Pourtant, c'était plus fort que moi, l'idée de me rendre chez des elfes ne m'enchantait pas.

 **« Très bien, on fera ça »** me résignais-je **« On devrait aller se préparer maintenant »**

Je passai la porte la première et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Tout en marchant, je réfléchissais. Laisser tous ces gens avec Dain ne me plaisait pas, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Et qui sait ? Si ça se trouve, un jour il serait victime d'un "accident". Je n'attendais que ça.

J'entrai dans ma chambre et me dirigeai vers ma coiffeuse. Le miroir renvoya l'image d'une jeune fille brune, qui semblait déterminée. Sur ma joue gauche commençais à apparaitre un léger hématome et ma lèvre était fendue. J'allai dans ma salle de bain aux couleurs claires et me fis couler un bain chaud. Ajoutant des sels de bain avant de me plonger dans l'eau presque brûlante. Qui pouvait savoir où je serai demain à cette même heure ?

Je sentis tous mes muscles se détendre tandis que l'eau m'entourait telle une protection liquide. Je me sentis bien, me débarrassant de la crasse de la journée. Plongeant ma tête sous l'eau et la ressortant, je remarquais qu'elle s'était légèrement colorée en rouge à cause de ma lèvre fendue. Je ressortis et vidai l'eau après m'être enroulée dans une serviette. Je me séchai et retournai dans ma chambre. Je sortis de l'armoire des sous-vêtements, un pantalon noir et une tunique bleu foncé. Je finissais de m'habiller quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

 **« Entrez »** lançais-je

Je vis alors Oìn passer la porte, sa sacoche de soin sous le bras.

 **« Balin m'a dit que tu avais besoin de moi »** annonça-t-il avant d'ajouter en voyant mon visage **« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »**

 **« Oh, c'est rien. Je me suis pris une porte »**

 **« Ne mens pas Eleara »**

 **« Très bien »** soupirais-je **« C'est Dain. Je me suis encore opposé à lui et il m'a giflé »**

 **« Je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention, il pourrait être dangereux »** fit-il en commençant à nettoyer ma plaie

Je sentis un chiffon imbibé d'alcool se poser sur ma lèvre. Je réprimais une grimace sous la douleur tandis que Oìn sortait un onguent de son sac.

 **« Enlève le chiffon que je regarde »** fit-il **« La plaie est propre. Je vais te poser un onguent, ça permettra de cicatriser. Ne t'en fait pas, il va devenir transparent dans quelques minutes »**

Je sentis ses doigts poser délicatement la crème fraiche sur ma lèvre.

 **« Bien, ça devrait aller »** annonça-t-il **« Je te laisse l'onguent »**

 **« Merci Oìn »** fis-je tandis qu'il sortait

Je retournais près de mon miroir et remarqua plus qu'avant l'hématome sur ma joue. Il semblait devenir plus grand tandis que l'onguent d'Oìn commençait déjà à disparaitre. Je pris le médaillon que mes frères m'avaient offert et le mis autour de mon cou puis je commençai à préparer mes affaires. Je sortis un sac dans lequel je mis quelques affaires de rechange : un autre pantalon beige, deux tuniques et une cape légère, ainsi que le dessin qu'Ori m'avait fait de mes frères et de mon oncle. J'y rajoutai une pierre à aiguiser les armes.

A côté du sac, je déposais mes épées doubles forgées par mes frères. Toutes deux étaient faites d'un métal gris sombre et la garde était en cuir, recouverte de filament de Mithril. Les fourreaux étaient en cuir dur, recouverts d'inscriptions en Khuzdul. Je rajoutais une dague de 30 centimètres, la garde surmontée d'une tête de loup aux yeux de saphir. Cette dague, c'était Thorin qui me l'avait offerte juste avant son départ, comme une promesse de son retour. La seule promesse qu'il n'avait pas tenue.

Quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à ma porte et je cachai mes affaires avant d'inviter la personne à entrer. Halkian, ma femme de chambre, entra.

 **« Le dîner sera bientôt servi »** m'annonça-t-elle

 **« Je mangerais dans ma chambre ce soir Halkian »**

 **« Qu'est-il arrivé à votre visage ? »** s'inquiéta-t-elle

 **« Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. Je veux juste manger seule »**

 **« Très bien. Souhaitez-vous quelque chose en particulier ? »** demanda-t-elle

 **« Juste de la viande et des pommes de terre »**

 **« Bien madame »** dit-elle en s'inclinant avant de sortir

Halkian était vraiment une gentille fille. Sa mère avait servi la mienne de son vivant, mais elle était décédée aux Montagnes Bleues, avant que nous ne revenions ici.

Halkian réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau sur les bras. Elle le posa sur la table près de la cheminée et ressortit. J'allai m'asseoir près du feu et regardai le contenu de mon plateau. Comme je m'y étais attendue, elle avait mis plus que ce que j'avais demandé. J'avais un bon morceau de gigot, des champignons, de la purée, un verre d'hydromel et une part de tarte.

Je mangeais le contenu de mon plateau, hypnotisée par les flammes dansantes dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Le feu avait toujours eu cet effet apaisant sur moi. Me sentant fatiguée, j'allai me coucher, attendant avec impatience le moment où il nous faudrait partir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi lorsque l'on frappa à ma porte. J'allai ouvrir et découvris Dwalin de l'autre côté.

 **« Prépare-toi »** me dit-il **« Dans une demi-heure, on déclare un incendie aux forges »**

 **« Carrément ? »**

 **« Ça fait des mois que je préviens Dain que ça risque de prendre feu à tout moment si on ne répare pas les équipements. C'est l'occasion »**

Puis il disparut dans le couloir. Je mis des vêtements de voyage et me recouvrit d'une cape chaude. Je mis mes épées doubles dans le dos et je ceignis ma dague à la taille. Vingt minutes plus tard, j'entendis l'alerte au feu se déclencher. J'attendis quelques instants avant de sortir. J'allais frapper à la porte de Jarfi quand il sortit de sa chambre.

 **« Prêt ? »** demandais-je

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement tête avant que nous ne traversions le couloir. Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade. Je savais que nous avions peu de temps devant nous et si on nous attrapait en train de fuir, cette fois Dain pourrait me tuer. Quoi que non, il y avait ce fichu mariage. Il ne me tuerait peut-être pas, mais je pouvais être sûre d'être enfermée dans ma chambre jusqu'au jour J. Nous atteignîmes assez rapidement les écuries où nous attendait Balin.

 **« Vos chevaux sont prêts, j'ai mis sur les selles des sacs de nourriture. Allez à Dale et demander à voir le seigneur Bard, il vous aidera »**

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête avant de le serrer dans mes bras.

 **« Merci mon ami »** soufflais-je

Puis j'enfourchai ma monture, imitée par Jarfi. Balin nous ouvra les portes des écuries et nous partîmes au galop dans la nuit. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, aucune lumière n'émanait, on était dans la phase de la nouvelle lune si bien qu'elle ne nous trahissait pas. C'était comme si le ciel lui-même était complice de notre fuite. Doucement, je voyais le ciel se colorer à l'est, l'aube allait bientôt être là. Je voyais les toits de Dale se rapprocher doucement tandis que la montagne s'éloignait dans mon dos sans que je lui aie adressé un regard. Mais malgré tout, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour ceux que je laissais. Mentalement, je disais au revoir à tous, ainsi qu'à mon oncle, ma mère et mes frères. Jarfi galopait à mes côtés.

Le soleil commençait à se lever et le ciel se parsemait de stries rosées lorsque nous arrivâmes devant les porte de Dale.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà. J'espère que cette petite fuite vous a plu. je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine à Dale ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, moi je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ^^**

 **Bisous!**


	4. Chapter 3: Dale

**Voyage entre les mondes**

 **Bonjour à tous!**

 **Je suis désolée pour ce grand retard mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot. Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser qu'au vu du travail que j'ai à faire pour la fac, je ne publierais pas pendant un moment après ce chapitre. Je n'abandonne pas cette histoire mais seulement concilier les cours et l'écriture devient compliqué.**

 **Je remercie Eilonna et Gin Lise pour leur review et Sarah March pour m'avoir corrigé.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** **Dale**

Les portes de la ville s'ouvrirent à notre arrivée et des gardes nous accueillirent.

 **« Bienvenue à Dale »** nous fit l'un d'eux tandis que nous descendions de nos montures **« Vous pouvez laisser vos chevaux à l'écurie à côté de la porte, ils seront pris en charge. Quelle raison vous amène à Dale ? »**

 **« Nous venons voir le seigneur Bard »** répondis-je

 **« Vous savez, il ne suffit pas d'arriver et de dire "je voudrais voir le seigneur Bard". Ce n'est pas si simple. Pourquoi voulez-vous le voir ? »**

 **« Nous ne pouvons pas vous le dire, s'il vous plait dites-nous où il se trouve »**

 **« Très bien, si vous insistez »** se résigna-t-il **« Suivez la rue devant vous et tournez à la troisième à gauche. Là se trouve la demeure du seigneur Bard »**

Je le remerciai et commençai à suivre le chemin qu'il m'avait indiqué. Cela se voyait que Dale devait encore être reconstruite.

Certaines maisons étaient toujours à l'abandon, d'autres étaient en train d'être réparées. Les gens se baladaient tranquillement dans les rues, j'entendais l'agitation d'un marché non loin. J'arrivai bientôt devant la maison du seigneur Bard qui était plus humble que ce que à quoi je m'étais attendu. Elle comportait trois étages et un escalier de pierre menait à l'entrée. Cette maison aussi n'avait pas fini d'être reconstruite. Nous montâmes l'escalier de pierre et je frappai à la porte.

C'est une jeune fille blonde qui m'ouvrit, elle devait avoir environ 20 ans et elle faisait une tête de plus que moi.

 **« Bonjour, c'est bien ici que vit le seigneur Bard de Dale ? »** demandais-je

 **« Euh oui »** répondit-elle **« Qui êtes-vous ? »**

 **« Je suis Eleara, la nièce de Thorin Ecu de Chêne. Je sais que le seigneur de Dale l'a rencontré peu avant la Bataille des Cinq Armées »**

 **« Oui » acquiesça-t-elle « Je suis désolée pour votre oncle »**

 **« Je vous remercie »** fis-je **« Le seigneur Bard peut-il nous recevoir ? »**

 **« Mon père sera sans doute content de vous rencontrer »** admit-elle avec un léger sourire

 **« Vous êtes la fille du seigneur Bard ? »** demanda Jarfi

 **« Oui, je suis Sigrid, sa fille ainée. Entrez, je vais le prévenir de votre visite »**

 **« Merci »** répondis-je en passant le pas de la porte

Nous restâmes dans le hall en attendant le retour de Sigrid. Le hall était décoré de tapisseries aux couleurs délavées, le sol était en bois sombre et un grand lustre illuminait la pièce. Je n'étais jamais venue à Dale auparavant, et je me rendais compte que c'était une erreur. Dale était une ville pleine de vie, bien que moins réputée qu'avant. De plus, la compagnie n'avait cessé de me parler de Bard, cet homme grâce auquel ils avaient pu atteindre la montagne, celui qui avait tué le dragon. Je devais avouer que j'étais assez curieuse de le rencontrer. Cela devait faire cinq petites minutes que nous attendions lorsque Sigrid réapparut.

 **« Mon père vous attend dans le salon, suivez-moi »**

Nous traversâmes un couloir avant de passer une porte de bois derrière laquelle s'étendait un salon où un feu de cheminée réchauffait la pièce. Une grande bibliothèque prenait tout un mur et des fauteuils étaient disposés ici et là. Sur l'un des fauteuils, je pouvais voir une silhouette face au feu de cheminée.

 **« Père »** appela la jeune fille **« La nièce de Thorin »**

L'homme se releva alors et nous fit face. Il avait la taille d'un homme normal, j'arrivais au niveau de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux bruns étaient retenus en une queue de cheval et ses yeux étaient d'un marron ambre.

 **« Laisse nous Sigrid »** congédia-t-il sa fille **« Je suis ravi de vous accueillir chez moi »**

 **« Merci Seigneur Bard. Je sais qu'il est tôt et que ça peut paraitre assez inattendu de me voir arriver ici du jour au lendemain »**

 **« Appelez moi seulement Bard » me dit-il « C'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite. Mais venez-vous asseoir »**

Je déposais mes armes et mon sac près de la cheminée et prit place dans l'un des fauteuils tandis que Jarfi et Bard m'imitaient.

 **« Je vous présente Jarfi »** fis-je **« Il est un très vieil ami, il a été recueilli par ma mère »**

 **« Enchanté »** fit Bard

 **« De même »** répondit Jarfi en inclinant la tête

 **« Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes sincères condoléances pour vos pertes. J'ai appris il y a peu pour votre mère, quant à votre oncle c'était quelqu'un d'absolument hors du commun. Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé avec vos frères, mais il est clair qu'ils avaient choisi la même voie que votre oncle »**

 **« Je vous remercie. Nous sommes ici car on nous a dit que vous nous aideriez sûrement »**

 **« Eh bien, tout dépend de ce que vous me demandez »**

 **« Vous savez qu'à la mort de mon oncle, c'est Dain qui a repris le trône d'Erebor »**

 **« Oui »** acquiesça Bard

 **« Juste pour savoir, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de lui ? »** demandais-je

 **« Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. Il est rare que j'aille à Erebor mais j'avoue que la dernière fois que j'y suis allé, il m'a inquiété. Il semblait préoccupé, il me rappelait un peu le comportement de votre oncle peu avant la Bataille des Cinq Armées »**

L'entendre mentionner cet incident me donna des frissons. Bien entendu que je savais ce qu'il s'était passé. Balin m'en avait parlé. L'Arkenstone avait rendu fou Thorin, il ne reconnaissait plus ses amis, ni même sa propre famille. Balin m'avait même avoué qu'il avait eu peur de lui.

 **« Eh bien c'est tout à fait ça » avouais-je « Sauf que mon oncle, ça n'a duré que quelques heures. Dain, ça fait des mois et ça ne fait qu'empirer. Il a même profané la tombe de Thorin pour récupérer l'Arkenstone alors qu'il avait été enterré avec »**

 **« Horrible » fit Bard, qui semblait profondément choqué « Je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point »**

 **« Si, il est dangereux. De plus, je sais qu'il a peur de moi. Je suis l'héritière de Thorin, je serais donc en droit de réclamer le trône »**

 **« Désolé de vous poser cette question, mais pourquoi vous ne le faite pas ? »**

 **« Je savais que vous me demanderiez cela »** dis-je doucement **« Je refuse de prendre la place de mon oncle et de mon frère Fili. Ce n'est pas ma place, j'aurais l'impression de leur voler quelque chose »**

 **« Je vous comprends »** fit Bard **« Pourquoi êtes-vous partis ? »**

 **« Tout d'abord, maintenant que ma mère est morte, je sentais qu'il prendrait la première occasion pour me tuer. Et puis j'ai appris hier qu'il voulait me marier au fils du seigneur des Montagnes Grises. Je le refuse et il n'accepte pas mon refus, malgré le fait que nos lois stipulent qu'un mariage, même diplomatique, doit être consenti par les deux conjoints »**

 **« Il méprise nos lois »** intervint Jarfi **« Il a frappé Eleara »**

 **« Il vous faisait du mal ? »** s'inquiéta Bard

 **« Qu'une fois hier »** dis-je **« La seule et dernière fois qu'il levait la main sur moi »**

 **« Je comprends la raison de votre départ. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »**

 **« Balin nous a dit que vous nous aideriez et il nous a conseillé d'aller à Fondcombe »**

 **« Je suppose que vous serez en sécurité là-bas, mais pour vous y rendre il vous faut traverser la Forêt Noire et pour ça il faut l'accord du Seigneur Thranduil »** expliqua-t-il

 **« Jamais il n'acceptera qu'on traverse ses terres »** remarqua Jarfi **« Il déteste les nains »**

 **« C'est vrai »** affirma Bard **« Mais il y a peut-être un moyen. Demain je dois me rendre à Mirkwood et j'ai son autorisation pour traverser son territoire. Normalement, deux elfes seront là pour m'accompagner. Vous pourriez venir avec moi »**

 **« Vraiment ? Si vous êtes censé y aller seul je doute qu'ils acceptent que l'on vienne avec vous »** remarquais-je

 **« Il faut que j'y aille pour une alliance, Thranduil a exigé de me voir. Ils ne lui désobéiront pas »**

Je réfléchissais quelques instants. Thranduil risquait d'être en colère en nous voyant débarquer comme ça mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

 **« Très bien »** finis-je par accepter **« On fait comme ça »**

 **« Bien, je vais demander à ce que l'on vous prépare une chambre pour cette nuit. Vous resterez ici »**

 **« Dain risque de comprendre que l'on s'est rendus à Dale, il enverra des hommes »** intervint Jarfi **« Et on a été vus »**

 **« Je vais demander à ce que si on pose des questions à votre sujet, on fasse comme si de rien n'était. Dain n'est pas très populaire ici »**

Après cette conversation, il chargea une jeune femme brune de préparer deux chambres pour Jarfi et moi. J'espérais que les habitants de Dale allaient oublier que deux nains avaient débarqué chez eux le matin même. Bard nous invitât à manger à sa table après avoir chargé des hommes de dire aux habitants de faire comme si nous n'étions jamais venus ici. Après le repas, Sigrid nous amena à nos chambres où nos affaires avaient déjà été déposées.

 **« Merci »** fis-je en direction de la jeune fille

 **« Père dit que vous pouvez faire comme chez vous »** me dit-elle avec un léger sourire avant de sortir de la chambre.

La pièce était lumineuse, un lit double était au milieu de la pièce. Une grande armoire de bois se tenait en face, à côté de laquelle était posée une coiffeuse. Une grande fenêtre laissait passer la lumière du jour, bien que légèrement cachée par des rideaux fins. Mes affaires avaient été déposées au pied du lit, juste à côté d'un coffre en bois aux armatures de fer. Une porte de bois ouvrait sur une salle de bain aux couleurs claires. La pierre au sol était blanche tandis que les murs étaient d'un beige crème. Une baignoire blanche trônait au milieu de la pièce et contre un des murs se trouvait un long meuble de bois clair surmonté d'un miroir. Je pris un bain rapide et retournai dans la chambre, m'asseyant sur le lit. Un des murs était couvert par une tapisserie qui semblait très vieille. Je m'allongeai, posant ma tête sur les oreillers de plume et sentis peu à peu le sommeil glisser vers moi.

Je fus réveillée plus tard, entendant des coups à ma porte. Allant ouvrir, je découvris Sigrid de l'autre côté.

 **« Mon père m'envoie vous prévenir que des soldats d'Erebor sont ici »** m'annonça-t-elle à voix basse **« Vous devez donc rester dans votre chambre, père les fait partir »**

 **« Merci Sigrid »**

Je laissais ma porte entrouverte, tentant d'entendre quelque chose. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'entendis des voix provenir de l'entrée.

 **« Je vous dis qu'il n'y a pas de nain chez moi »** fit la voix grondante de Bard

 **« Laissez-nous vérifier »** lança une nouvelle voix que je ne reconnaissais pas

 **« Vous êtes ici chez moi. Je ne vous permets pas d'y entrer et d'exiger que vous la fouilliez »**

 **« Ce sont les ordres du Seigneur Dain. Il vous ordonne de nous laisser regarder »**

 **« Le Seigneur Dain n'a rien à m'ordonner. »** gronda Bard **« Il est roi des nains, pas des hommes. Je vous demanderais de partir maintenant ou j'envoie la garde. Ma plus jeune fille est malade et a besoin de repos. Si vous tenez absolument à vous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de nain dans cette ville, vous pouvez interroger les gardes à la grande porte, ils sont chargés des entrées et des sorties »**

 **« Très bien »** se résigna le nain **« Désolé de vous avoir dérangé »**

J'entendis la porte claquer et attendis quelques instants avant de commencer à descendre. Bard était toujours devant la porte d'entrer.

 **« Je suis désolée de vous causer tant de soucis »** fis-je doucement

Bard se retourna, en m'entendant et pendant quelques secondes, je vis un masque de colère sur son visage avant qu'il ne s'adoucisse.

 **« Ne vous excusez pas, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Mais je doute que Dain apprécie ce que j'ai dit »**

 **« Il y a peu de chances en effet »** acquiesçais-je **« Je vous ai entendu parler de votre fille malade, pourtant Sigrid a l'air en forme »**

 **« Il ne s'agit pas de Sigrid, mais de sa sœur Tilda »**

 **« Vous avez une autre fille ? »**

 **« Oui, et un fils, Bain. Mais Tilda est malade depuis quelques jours. Rien de méchant, les guérisseuses disent qu'elle sera guérie d'ici peu de temps »**

 **« Et votre fils ? »**

 **« Il part tous les matins tôt pour aider dans des travaux de rénovation dans Dale »**

 **« Vous avez de la chance d'avoir une telle famille »** fis-je en souriant, ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser à me propre famille décimée **« Et je suppose que votre femme est auprès de votre plus jeune fille »**

 **« Hélas, j'aurais bien aimé »** soupira-t- **il « Ma femme est morte peu de temps après l'accouchement de Tilda »**

 **« Oh »** m'horrifiai-je **« Je suis absolument désolée, je ne suis qu'une idiote »**

 **« Non, vous ne pouviez pas savoir »** me rassura-t-il **« Vous avez bien dormi au moins ? »**

 **« Comment savez-vous que j'ai dormi ? »** m'étonnais-je

 **« Eh bien, j'ai demandé à Sigrid d'aller vous chercher pour ce midi mais vous dormiez. Elle n'a pas voulu vous réveiller, et pareil pour votre ami »**

 **« Eh bien merci »** répondis-je **« A quelle heure partons-nous demain ? »**

 **« Tôt. Je vous conseille de ne pas vous coucher trop tard. Le dîner sera prêt d'ici deux heures. Vous devriez peut-être aller réveiller Jarfi »**

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête et montai les escaliers. Demain, à cette heure-ci, je serais loin de la montagne et de Dain. Plus rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de partir désormais. Je frappais à la porte de mon meilleur ami et le vit m'ouvrir les cheveux encore ébouriffés.

 **« J'étais venue te réveiller, mais c'est déjà fait »** dis-je en plaisantant

 **« Quel sens de l'observation »** se moqua-t-il

 **« Je peux entrer ? »**

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et débloqua le passage. Si ma chambre était dans des couleurs claires, la sienne était plus dans des nuances de gris. Je remarquai qu'elle semblait plus petite que la mienne. M'asseyant sur un fauteuil, je lui appris pour la visite des soldats de Dain.

 **« Heureusement que Bard est de notre côté »** remarqua-t-il

 **« Oui. Balin avait raison, il est vraiment prêt à nous aider »**

 **« Au moins, on ne restera pas longtemps ici »**

 **« J'espère seulement que Bard n'aura pas d'ennuis à cause de nous »** m'inquiétais-je

 **« Il a les elfes de son côté » me fit remarquer Jarfi « Si Dain s'attaque à lui, il peut être sûr d'avoir Thranduil sur le dos »**

J'approuvai d'un mouvement de tête. Il n'avait pas tort. Je savais que Thranduil n'appréciait pas particulièrement les nains, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Je savais aussi qu'en cas de problème, il se joindrait du côté de Bard face à Dain et je devais avouer que cela me réjouissait. J'attendais ce jour où quelqu'un ferait tomber Dain. Pourquoi pas moi ? Pour ça il faudrait que j'ai une armée, ce qui est loin d'être le cas. D'accord, j'avais la compagnie de mon côté, mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à Dain et ses soldats. J'avais tellement hâte d'être au lendemain, sentir la montagne s'éloigner de plus en plus derrière moi. C'était assez paradoxal quand on y pensait. Lors de la quête, Thorin attendait avec impatience le jour où il arriverait à Erebor. Et moi j'attendais avec impatience le jour où je m'en éloignerais. Qu'est-ce qu'il penserait de moi s'il était encore là ? Question idiote, s'il était encore là, je n'aurais pas besoin de fuir. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que de là où ils sont, mes frères et mon oncle me voient et j'aimais imaginer le regard noir qu'ils auraient lancé à Dain en le voyant me gifler. Pour sûr, il aurait connu la colère des Durin multiplié par trois.

 **« Ça va Eleara ? »** s'inquiéta Jarfi, sans doute à cause de mon regard dans le vide

 **« Oui oui, désolée. J'étais ailleurs. Tu devrais t'arranger un peu, le dîner sera bientôt servi »** lui annonçai-je avant de me lever

 **« Eleara »** m'interpella Jarfi **« Tu sais que si tu as besoin, je suis là »**

 **« Bien sûr que je le sais »** fis-je en souriant **« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien »**

Puis je sortis de la pièce et descendis rejoindre Bard et ses enfants qui attendaient dans la salle à manger. Je fis la rencontre de Bain qui ressemblait énormément à son père, les mêmes cheveux bruns, les mêmes yeux marron. En regardant Sigrid, j'essayais de m'imaginer le visage de leur mère et je voyais une femme aux cheveux dorés, les yeux gris foncé et un visage doux. Je ne vis toujours pas Tilda qui était sans doute alitée. Lorsque Jarfi nous rejoignit, nous passâmes à table, laquelle ne tarda pas à regorger de nourriture. Il y avait du poisson pêché le matin même, de la viande de cerf, des pommes de terre rissolées aux champignons, du lard fumé. Néanmoins, la table regorgeait moins de victuailles de luxe que sur la table de Dain. En effet, il n'était pas rare de voir sur la table de ce dernier des produits comme du cygne, de la dinde fourrée à la truffe, du tartare de saumon. Enfin bref, de quoi nourrir une famille pendant deux ans. Je préférais de loin la table de Bard, moins tape à l'œil et plus familiale. De plus, ce soir-là il nous apprit qu'il ne jetait jamais rien, il donnait les restes aux personnes les plus pauvres de Dale, il lui arrivait même d'inviter des gens à sa table.

Ce soir-là, il me raconta des détails que j'ignorais au sujet de la quête de mon oncle, comme le fait qu'il les avait fait rentrer chez lui par les toilettes. C'était un détail que la compagnie avait toujours omis de me raconter. Et imaginer mon oncle, mes frères et Dwalin sortir d'une cuvette m'avait procuré un fou rire tel que je n'en avais pas eu depuis longtemps.

 **« Bien, il est temps d'aller nous coucher. On se lève tôt demain »** annonça Bard

 **« Pourquoi ne pas avoir repoussé votre visite chez Thranduil. Etant donné que votre fille est malade »**

 **« Je sais que Sigrid et Bain s'occuperont très bien d'elle. De plus, j'ai une amie qui vivra ici le temps de mon absence »**

 **« Je vois »** fis-je doucement

Je dis au revoir à Bain et Sigrid avant de monter dans ma chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sigrid frappa à ma porte, tenant dans ses bras un vêtement.

 **« Tenez »** dit-elle **« Vous pouvez mettre ça pour la nuit »**

 **« Merci, mais je ne vais pas prendre la chemise de nuit de quelqu'un d'autre »**

 **« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle était à moi quand j'étais plus jeune. Elle devrait vous aller »**

 **« Merci »**

Sigrid hocha la tête et sorti de la chambre. J'enfilai la chemise de nuit blanche et me pelotonnai sous les couvertures. Les draps étaient d'une incroyable douceur et très vite, je sentis dame sommeil me happer dans ses bras chaleureux et bienveillants.

* * *

 **Et voilà. Comme annoncé plus haut, je ne sais pas quand je republierais un nouveau chapitre mais je ne laisse pas cette histoire en plan.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je tiens à dire que ce sont les reviews qui me pousse et m'encourage à continuer. Donc allez, quoi que vous aillez à dire allez y, une remarque, pour dire que vous avez aimé ou non. Bref je vous y encourage (du moment que ça reste dans la courtoisie bien évidemment).**

 **Je vous laisse là dessus et j'espère pouvoir publier le plus rapidement possible, lorsque mon emploi du temps me le permettra.**

 **Bisous!**


	5. Chapter 4: Mirkwood

**Voyages entre les mondes**

 **Bonjour à tous, me revoilà après une longue absence. J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vos vacances se passent bien ^^**

 **Vu que j'ai publié pour la dernière fois il y a un petit moment, je vous propose un petit résumé des chapitres précédents:**

 **Eleara est la plus jeune nièce de Thorin et lorsqu'elle arrive à Erebor avec sa mère et son meilleur ami Jarfi, elle n'y trouve que trois tombes. Cinq ans plus tard, sa mère décède à son tour et elle décide alors de quitter la montagne, le pouvoir désormais entre les mains de Dain. Seulement, ce dernier est un roi dangereux et qui a profané la tombe de Thorin pour récupérer l'Arkenstone. Alors que Dain annonce à Eleara qu'il veut la marier, la naine refuse violemment et se fait gifler par le roi. Cette nuit là, elle parvint à s'échapper avec la complicité de Dwalin et de Balin, ce dernier lui conseillant de se rendre à Fondcombe. Eleara et Jarfi se rendent alors à Dale où le seigneur Bard leur offre hospitalité et les protège des gardes de Dain qui les recherche. Le lendemain, les deux nains et le seigneur Bard partent pour Mirkwood, le royaume du seigneur sylvestre Thranduil.**

 **Voilà voilà. Je remercie Eilonna, Triskelle sparrow et Gin Lise pour leur review et comme toujours, je remercie Sarah March d'avoir corrigé.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** **Mirkwood**

Je fus réveillée le lendemain matin par des coups à ma porte. Je me levai et allai me laver dans la salle de bain adjacente. Après m'être habillée, je regardai dehors et remarquai que le soleil se levait à peine. Je rassemblai mes affaires et sortis de la chambre. Jarfi était déjà levé et mangeait en compagnie de Bard.

 **« Bonjour »** me salua ce dernier **« Mangez quelque chose avant que l'on parte »**

Je m'assis près de Jarfi et me servis une assiette d'omelette ainsi que trois tartines. Nous mangeâmes en silence jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'amie qui allait garder les enfants de Bard. Nous partîmes quelques minutes plus tard quand l'air était frais et que le soleil colorait peu à peu le ciel gris. Nous marchâmes doucement jusqu'au quai où nous attendait une barque et deux gardes. Nous embarquâmes et traversâmes le lac sans un mot jusqu'à atteindre la berge en face. Un peu plus loin je voyais la silhouette des restes de Lacville, l'ancienne ville des hommes détruite par Smaug il y a cinq ans. Je voyais les pontons de bois sortant de l'eau et cachés par un peu de brume. En face de nous s'étalait une immense forêt, les arbres semblaient serrés les uns contre les autres.  
Je remarquais un peu sur la gauche la présence d'une arche en bois clair. Juste à côté se tenaient deux elfes avec leur silhouette élancée. L'un d'eux avait de longs cheveux couleur cuivre et l'autre les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Tous deux tenaient un long arc à la main, un carquois rempli de flèches à leur flanc et le blond avait deux dagues elfiques sur son dos. Nous nous approchâmes d'eux et Bard les salua.

 **« Legolas, je vous croyais parti après la bataille. »**

 **« Je suis revenu pour quelques jours, mon père m'a dit que vous deviez vous voir. Je suis ici pour vous escorter »**

Bard inclina la tête tandis que le dénommé Legolas tournait son regard bleu perçant vers nous. Je me souvenais désormais. Balin m'avait parlé de cet elfe qui les avait arrêtés mais qui par la suite leur avait été d'une grande aide.

 **« Je ne savais pas que des nains devaient vous accompagner »** remarqua-t-il

 **« Ce n'était pas prévu, en effet » avoua Bard « Je vous présente Eleara et son ami Jarfi »**

 **« Enchanté »** fit Legolas **« Pour quelle raison voulez-vous vous rendre à Mirkwood »**

 **« Je suis la nièce de Thorin Ecu de Chêne, si je ne me trompe pas vous l'avez rencontré »**

Legolas me lança un regard surpris, ne s'attendant certainement pas à cette remarque.

 **« Oui, navré pour ce qui lui est arrivé »** me dit-il

 **« Merci. Nous avons besoin de traverser la forêt noire et pour ça j'ai besoin de l'autorisation du seigneur Thranduil »**

 **« Bien »** fit Legolas **« Suivez nous »**

Avant d'entrer dans la forêt les elfes nous donnèrent une fiole chacun à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait un liquide blanchâtre. D'après Legolas, cette mixture nous protégerait des effets de la forêt. Je bus le contenu de la fiole et réprimai une grimace sous le goût emplissant ma bouche.  
Les deux elfes s'engouffrèrent alors en premier sous les sombres arbres, suivis par Bard, moi et Jarfi, les gardes de Dale fermant la marche. La forêt était la plus sombre que je n'ai jamais vue. Elle semblait malade. Les arbres étaient couverts de mousse et de champignons, le sol était des plus inégal.  
J'entendais une rivière s'écouler non loin. L'air était lourd et chargé d'humidité, une odeur âcre flottant dans l'air. Quelque chose de néfaste régnait dans cette forêt, je le sentais. La traversée nous prit plusieurs heures, je ne saurais dire combien exactement. Il était difficile d'avoir la notion du temps dedans. Le soleil ne traversait pas entre les branches touffues. Je me sentais oppressée, comme si un voile mystérieux et solide m'entourait et me serrait. Toujours est-il que nous arrivâmes sur un grand pont de pierre au bout duquel se tenait une immense porte turquoise. Je remarquai alors que le soleil s'était bien levé, ce qui me faisait penser qu'il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Nous traversâmes des couloirs de pierre puis de longs ponts de bois serpentant à travers une immense salle.

Les ponts ne comportaient ni barrière, ni sécurité d'aucune sorte. Je m'efforçai de ne pas regarder le vide qui devait s'étendre sous mes pieds. Après un temps qui m'a semblé durer une éternité, nous approchâmes une petite place ronde surmontée d'un trône taillé dans le bois. Je m'étais attendu à y voir le seigneur Thranduil assis, mais il était vide. On nous demanda de patienter. Dix minutes plus tard, je le vis arriver par un pont derrière le trône. Il monta sur ce dernier puis se tourna vers nous. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu perçant, glacial. Des sourcils broussailleux les surmontaient et il avait un visage pâle, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc se confondait quasiment avec son front.

 **« Bard »** fit-il d'une voix douce, mais dont on ressentait une certaine menace **« Je ne me souvenais pas que vous deviez être accompagné de nains »**

 **« Ça ne devait pas être le cas Seigneur Thranduil »** acquiesça Bard **« Mais ces deux jeunes gens sont arrivés chez moi hier matin me demandant mon aide. Je ne pouvais refuser »**

 **« Qui êtes-vous ? »** demanda Thranduil en tournant son regard vers nous

Ce regard bleu me glaça, il était dur et froid. Cela se voyait à ce simple regard que le fait que des nains soient chez lui l'horripilait.

 **« Voici Jarfi, un ami »** me dis-je en pointant celui-ci **« Je suis Eleara, la nièce de Thorin »**

 **« Je vois, je ne savais pas qu'il avait une nièce »** répliqua-t-il en me regardant **« Je suppose que si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez une bonne raison »**

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête avant de tout lui raconter : Dain, sa folie, l'air étouffant de la montagne, ma volonté de me rendre à Fondcombe.

 **« Le seigneur Bard m'a dit que vous m'aideriez peut-être »**

Thranduil fit un léger mouvement de tête.

 **« Hamiel »** appela-t-il un elfe brun **« Mène ces deux jeunes gens vers des chambres d'amis »** lui dit-il avant de se tourner vers moi **« Je dois discuter avec le seigneur Bard. Vous avez l'air épuisés, je vous ferais demander dans mes quartiers »**

L'elfe brun dénommé Hamiel nous demanda alors de le suivre. Je ne m'étais vraiment pas attendue à ça, Thorin m'avait toujours parlé de Thranduil en de mauvais termes. Pourtant, il n'avait pas été rude avec nous, bien que son regard démontrait le contraire. J'avais du mal à savoir si je pouvais faire confiance au roi elfe. Thorin m'avait appris à me méfier d'eux et j'avais toujours suivi son conseil. Bien que Thranduil ne nous avait pas fait arrêter comme il l'avait fait avec la compagnie, je préférai rester sur mes gardes le concernant. Hamiel nous laissa devant deux portes, l'une à côté de l'autre. J'entra dans celle de droite et découvrait une chambre sans fenêtre avec des murs en bois décorés de grandes tapisseries, un grand lustre d'argent, un tapis au sol et un lit à baldaquin trônant au milieu. Une grande cheminée de pierre réchauffait la pièce. Je déposai mes affaires au sol et m'allongeai sur le lit quelques instants. Je me sentais complètement épuisée, je ne savais pas combien de temps nous avions marché mais j'étais toute endolorie. Je m'étais assoupie quelques instants quand j'entendis quelqu'un toquer. C'était Hamiel qui venait nous chercher, Thranduil demandant à nous voir. Il nous amena devant une grande arche derrière laquelle descendaient des marches de pierre. L'elfe nous invitât à descendre ce que nous fîmes. Une grande pièce au milieu de laquelle trônait une fontaine s'étendait devant nous. Un grand buffet avec des plats d'argent s'étalait sur tout un mur. J'entendis alors des pas s'approcher de nous et Thranduil apparut.

 **« Bard m'a demandé de vous saluer avant de partir »** nous dit-il **« Bien, je suppose que vous voulez traverser la forêt »**

 **« Oui »** admis-je **« On nous a conseillé de nous rendre à Fondcombe. Nous avons besoin d'avoir votre autorisation pour traverser vos terres »**

 **« Vous savez sans doute que je n'ai pas vraiment eu une bonne entente avec votre oncle »** me fit-il tandis que j'acquiesçai **« Nous avons toujours eu des différents lui et moi »**

 **« Il vous a toujours hai »**

Il eut un léger sourire, je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'il semblait amusé.  
 **  
« Je suppose que cela à un rapport avec l'arrivée de Smaug »**

 **« Il faut le comprendre »** intervint Jarfi **« Smaug détruisait tout ce qu'il avait et vous lui avez tourné le dos. Vous ne l'avez même pas aidé »**

 **« Qu'aurais-je pu faire face à un dragon ? »** remarqua l'elfe en lançant un regard de glace à mon ami

 **« Rien, c'est vrai »** admis-je **« Mais tout ce que voulait mon oncle était que vous lui donniez de la nourriture, un asile pour quelques temps. Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ? »**

 **« Vous connaissez l'animosité qui règne entre les nains et les elfes. Pensez-vous que dans le cas contraire, votre oncle aurait agi différemment ? »**

Je réfléchis quelques instants à sa question. Je connaissais Thorin, jamais il n'aurait abandonné qui que ce soit, mais là il s'agissait d'elfes. Thorin les avait toujours eus en horreur, il ne l'avait jamais caché. Et Balin m'avait toujours dit que sa haine s'était amplifiée avec l'arrivée de Smaug.

 **« Non, il aurait sans doute fait pareil »** admis-je

 **« Exactement »** fit-il **« Je ne doute pas que votre oncle aurait été un bon roi, mais nous avons toujours eu des rapports difficiles avec la famille de Durin** » continua-t-il

 **« Oui, je sais »** fis-je

 **« Donc, vous refusez que nous traversions ? »** s'inquiéta mon ami

 **« Non »** annonça l'elfe **« Vous pouvez traverser mes terres, mais je vous conseille de partir demain »**

 **« Nous ne pouvons pas »** remarqua Jarfi **« Les hommes de Dain nous cherchent »**

 **« Je vous assure que les hommes de Dain ne pénètreront pas sur mes terres. Pas sans mon accord, de plus la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. Je vous déconseille de partir maintenant »**

Jarfi et moi échangeâmes un regard. Nous savions ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette forêt pour la compagnie : les araignées géantes les avaient attaqués.

 **« Je demanderai à mon fils de vous accompagner »**

 **« Nous pouvons nous débrouiller »** lui fis-je remarquer

 **« Ça m'étonnerait »** se moqua l'elfe

 **« Je suis plutôt d'accord avec le seigneur Thranduil »** me dit Jarfi **« Ton oncle et les autres ont failli y rester, et ils étaient treize »**

Rester dans cet endroit une nuit ne me plaisait pas et je doutais que les elfes nous offrent un bon accueil.

 **« D'accord »** me résignai-je après quelques secondes de réflexion **« Merci seigneur Thranduil »**

Ce dernier inclina la tête tandis que Jarfi tournait les talons. Je m'apprêtais à le suivre, mais une question me brûlait la langue.

 **« Encore une chose »**

 **« Oui ? »** fit l'elfe en me regardant de ses yeux glaçant

 **« Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous et mon oncle ne vous êtes jamais appréciés. Alors pourquoi m'aider aujourd'hui ? »**

 **« J'ai eu des conflits avec Thorin, oui. Nous n'avons jamais réussi à nous entendre. Mais je dois bien admettre, et cela me coûte, que votre oncle aurait fait un bien meilleur roi que Dain. Thorin est parvenu à se libérer de l'emprise qu'avait l'Arkenstone sur lui. Dain ne sera jamais un bon roi »**

 **« Nous sommes d'accord »** soufflais-je

 **« Je ferai envoyer une lettre au seigneur Elrond pour le prévenir de votre arrivée »  
**  
J'inclinai doucement la tête pour le remercier et tournai les talons. Jarfi m'attendait dans le couloir et me demanda ce dont on avait parlé. Lui racontant, je me rendais compte que Thranduil n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvais que ce que disait Thorin. Je pensais qu'il aurait refusé de nous aider mais non. Pourtant, malgré cela, je restai méfiante.  
Mirkwood était absolument immense, si bien que Jarfi et moi nous perdîmes en tentant de regagner nos chambres. Et lorsque nous voulûmes demander notre chemin, les elfes faisaient mine de ne pas nous voir. Visiblement, ils n'appréciaient pas d'avoir des nains chez eux. Ce fut finalement Hamiel qui nous reconduisit dans nos chambres. J'avais beau savoir que Thranduil avait accepté de nous aider, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise dans cet endroit. Je pouvais sentir l'animosité des elfes partout ici et j'avais hâte de partir. Peu de temps après, un elfe vint déposer un plateau dans ma chambre sans même m'accorder un regard. Sur le plateau, il y avait seulement une salade de légume bien garnie ainsi qu'une purée de pomme de terre et un verre d'eau claire. Je m'étais presque attendue à ce qu'ils me servent un morceau de viande dur comme du bois et un bout de pain sec. Quelques minutes après, on frappa à ma porte et en ouvrant je découvris Jarfi portant son propre plateau, identique au mien.

 **« Je peux manger avec toi ? »**

 **« Bien sûr »** répondis-je en souriant et en le laissant passer

Il alla s'asseoir à la table près de la cheminée pendant que je fermais la porte avant de le rejoindre.  
 **  
« C'est moi ou on n'est pas franchement les bienvenus ici ? »**

 **« J'ai toujours su que les elfes de Mirkwood n'appréciaient pas, pour ne pas dire détestaient, les nains. Mais à ce point-là ? »** avouais-je en commençant à manger

 **« Tu crois qu'ils vont venir nous assassiner dans la nuit ? »** plaisanta Jarfi

 **« Qu'ils essayent. J'ai survécu à Dain, ce n'est pas des elfes qui vont me faire peur »**

Il rigola doucement à ma réplique tout en mangeant. Nous continuâmes de discuter ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, et même bien après que nos plateaux soient vides. C'est ça qui me plaisait: passer des heures avec Jarfi à discuter de tout et de rien. Ces moments-là que j'avais aussi eux avec mes frères me manquaient terriblement. Je pensais sans arrêt à eux, mais malheureusement, je me rendais compte que parfois leurs visages s'effaçaient de ma mémoire.

 **« Eleara, ça va ? »** fit soudainement Jarfi me tirant de mes pensées

Sans que je m'en rende compte, une larme avait coulé sur ma joue.

 **« Oui »** mentis-je en essuyant la goutte salée d'un revers de main

 **« Arrête de me mentir, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

 **« Je pensais à mes frères c'est tout »** avouais-je **« Ils me manquent »**

 **« Je sais, à moi aussi »**

 **« Que penseraient-ils de moi s'ils me voyaient d'après toi ? Tu crois qu'ils m'en voudraient de de laisser Erebor ? »**

 **« Bien sûr que non. Fili, Kili, Thorin, seraient fiers de toi. Et je pense qu'ils comprendraient complètement ton choix. S'ils avaient vu Dain te frapper, ils l'auraient réduit en morceaux. Fili m'a toujours dit qu'il ne pouvait être plus fier d'avoir un frère et une sœur comme Kili et toi. Lorsqu'ils sont partis pour Erebor, Thorin m'a fait promettre de veiller sur toi et ta mère. Il m'a dit ce jour-là que toi et tes frères vous étiez tout pour lui. Tu sais très bien qu'il aurait tout fait pour toi, ainsi que pour Kili et Fili. Il comprendrait totalement que tu ne veuilles pas du trône, crois-moi. Tout ce que voulait Thorin, c'est ton bonheur. »**

Je sentis de nouvelles larmes inonder mes joues à sa déclaration. Je ne savais pas que Thorin avait demandé une telle chose à Jarfi. Je savais que mon oncle nous avait aimés plus que tout. L'idée que quelque chose de mal nous arrive lui était insupportable. Au fond de moi, je savais bien que Jarfi avait raison. Il repartit dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Me dirigeant vers une grande armoire, je pris au hasard une tenue pour la nuit. Tant pis si les elfes n'étaient pas contents que je me serve dans leurs affaires. Une fois la tenue bleue enfilée, je me glissai sous les couvertures et m'allongeai sur le dos. Fixant le plafond de pierre, je songeais à ma famille. C'était affreux comme ils me manquaient. C'était comme si une partie de moi-même était arrachée, laissant un grand espace vide. Tout en pensant à eux, je me sentis glisser vers un sommeil troublé.

 _Je suis au milieu d'un champ, autour de moi la neige tombe doucement, flocons virevoltant au vent avant de se poser délicatement sur mes cheveux bruns. J'entends les fracas d'une bataille tout autour de moi et pourtant je suis seule. C'est là que je l'ai vu. D'abord Fili, il se battait tel que je le voyais se battre dans mes souvenirs. Mais soudainement, l'épée de son ennemi lui traversa le corps, aussi facilement que dans de l'eau. Je vois mon frère s'effondrer quand mon second frère s'élance et se bat à son tour. Mais comme Fili, je vois Kili s'effondrer peu de temps après, une plaie béante sur le torse. Je les vois tomber tour à tour, et je ne peux rien faire. Je sens les larmes chaudes ruisseler sur mes joues glacées par la neige. Mais c'est alors que je me rends compte que la neige autour de moi est devenue rouge sang. C'est à ma droite que je remarque Thorin. Il se bat férocement contre un grand orc, sans doute Bolg la progéniture d'Azog. Je savais qu'il avait tué mon oncle. Mais comme mes frères, Thorin tomba sous les coups de son ennemi, non sans lui avoir administrer lui aussi un coup mortel. Les larmes inondaient mes joues, je me sentais totalement impuissante ici, immobile à les regarder mourir. Le vent soufflait fort autour de moi, j'avais l'impression d'entendre une voix. Une voix m'appeler de loin, mais il n'y avait personne autour de moi, seulement les cadavres de mes frères et de mon oncle, et toute cette neige rutilante…_

Me sentant secouée, je me réveillai d'un coup et découvris Jarfi sur le bord de mon lit.

 **« Hey doucement, ce n'est que moi »** fit-il **« Ça va ? Legolas est venu me réveiller, on part bientôt alors je suis venu pour te réveiller aussi mais je t'entendais sangloter »**

A ses mots, je me rendis compte que mes joues étaient réellement mouillées par les larmes. Les essuyant d'un revers de la main, je lançai un léger sourire à mon meilleur ami.

 **« Tout va bien, juste un cauchemar »** le rassurai-je

 **« Encore le même ? »**

 **« Je ne cesserai jamais de faire ce cauchemar Jarfi »**

 **« Va te rafraichir dans la salle de bain pendant que j'essaye de te trouver quelque chose à manger »**

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête tandis qu'il sortait de ma chambre. Me levant doucement, je me dirigeai ers la pièce adjacente et fis couler un bain. Je retirai la chemise de nuit que j'avais mise pour dormir et la jetai sur le sol sans ménagement. Entrant doucement dans l'eau fraiche, je me sentis frissonner, ma peau cloquée par la chair de poule, mais cela me réveilla et me permis de penser à autre chose qu'à mon rêve. Je frottais ma peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle en devienne rouge et lavai mes cheveux. Puis je sortis de l'eau et m'enroulai dans une serviette. Retournant dans ma chambre, je remarquai qu'un plateau avait été déposé sur la petite table près de la cheminée dont les braises refroidissaient. Je m'habillai d'un pantalon foncé et d'une tunique marron, des bottes fourrées noires et d'une ceinture à laquelle était accrochée ma dague. Sur le plateau était disposé une galette d'avoine ainsi qu'une part d'un gâteau aux amandes et au miel, un verre d'hydromel et une omelette aux champignons. Une fois que j'eus fini de manger, je préparai mes dernières affaires et accrochai mes épées dans mon dos par-dessus une cape de voyage. M'asseyant sur le lit, j'attendis qu'on vienne me chercher.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'entendis frapper à ma porte. Je pris mon sac et sortis de ma chambre ; découvrant Legolas dans une tenue couleur vert sombre, ses cheveux blonds toujours lâchés, un long arc et un carquois en travers du dos ainsi que deux dagues jumelles sur chaque côté de ses hanches. Je le saluai d'un mouvement de tête tandis que Jarfi nous rejoignait. Sans un mot, nous commençâmes à suivre l'elfe qui nous fit traverser de nombreux couloirs et ponts, les plafonds étaient d'une hauteur phénoménale si bien qu'il m'était impossible de les voir. Nous atteignîmes finalement une porte en bois clair et gardée par deux elfes. Ces deux derniers ne nous accordèrent même pas un regard, inclinant seulement légèrement la tête sur le passage de Legolas.

Enfin, nous nous retrouvâmes dehors. Le ciel au-dessus de nos têtes était encore sombre et je devinais que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Legolas nous fit à nouveau boire de cette potion blanchâtre pour traverser la forêt.

 **« Surtout, suivez-moi bien »** nous mit-il en garde **« Si vous vous perdez, vous ne retrouverez jamais la sortie et les araignées n'auront qu'à vous tomber dessus »**

Nous acquiesçâmes d'un mouvement de tête tandis que Legolas commençait à avancer. Prenant une grande inspiration, je le suivis et m'engouffrai à nouveau sous les sombres arbres de la Forêt Noire. Comme la première fois je me sentais oppressée, heureusement que la potion amenuisait les effets de la forêt. Je n'osais imaginer comment s'était senti la compagnie en la traversant. Les troncs des arbres étaient sombres, des champignons recouvraient leurs racines, je voyais d'immenses toiles d'araignée s'étendre d'arbre en arbre. Legolas marchait devant nous mais sans nous distancer. Dwalin m'avait déjà parlé de cet elfe blond qui les avait arrêtés. Pourtant il ne me semblait pas méchant, son regard ne vous glaçait pas comme celui de son père.

 **« Est-ce vrai que vous avez arrêté mon oncle ? »** lui demandai-je

 **« Oui, mon père a toujours détesté que l'on pénètre sur ses terres. Et là il s'agissait de nains, alors c'était encore pire »**

 **« On est des nains nous aussi et il a accepté que l'on traverse ses terres »**

 **« Mon père n'aime pas les nains, mais il déteste Dain »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Dain a exigé que mon père s'incline devant lui. Depuis leur relation est tendue. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'était avec votre oncle »**

 **« Oui, j'ai entendu parlé de cette histoire »** avouai-je

 **« Mon père est quelqu'un de dur. Il l'est avec ses amis, avec sa famille. Mais il l'est encore plus avec ses ennemis »**

 **« Qu'est ce qui l'a rendu comme ça ? »** demanda Jarfi

 **« La mort de ma mère. Quand elle était encore en vie, il n'était pas comme ça. Mais lors d'une bataille, ma mère est morte et ça a profondément affecté mon père »**

Il nous raconta comment sa mère était morte au combat. Autour de nous, les arbres défilaient sans qu'un seul rayon de soleil ne traverse les branches touffues. J'avais hâte de quitter cette forêt, je me sentais mal et observée de toutes parts. Le silence qui en émanait était dérangeant et quelque peu effrayant.  
 **  
« Cette forêt a-t-elle toujours été ainsi ? »** demandai-je

 **« Non »** me répondit l'elfe **« Avant elle s'appelait Vert Bois le Grand, mais l'arrivée de Sauron a tout changé. Des êtres maléfiques ont commencé à prendre possession des lieux. Vous le savez, il y a des araignées géantes, descendantes d'Ungoliant. Des orcs se sont déjà réfugiés ici, mais ils n'en sont jamais sortis. Autrefois elle était aussi pleine de vie que n'importe quelle forêt, les arbres montaient haut dans le ciel, leur feuillage vert formait un dôme protecteur au-dessus de nos têtes. Les lieux regorgeaient d'oiseaux et d'animaux en tout genre. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Des forces maléfiques ont rendu son air impur, les arbres se sont tordus et ont noirci, de mauvaises plantes commencèrent à pousser. Les araignées en ont fait leur royaume »**

 **« Pourquoi ne pas les tuer ? »** demanda Jarfi

 **« C'est ce que nous faisons. Aussi souvent que nous le pouvons, nous tuons ces abominations. Mais nous avons beau le faire, il en vient toujours plus. Nous savons où se trouve leur nid mais mon père refuse de nous laisser aller les tuer »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »** m'étonnais-je

 **« Il dit qu'il se fiche de ce qu'il y a en dehors de son royaume. Mon père ne se préoccupe pas de ce qu'il se passe en dehors de Mirkwood »**

 **« Il devrait pourtant, tout cela le concerne aussi »**

 **« Oui »** avoua l'elfe **« Mais mon père est aussi têtu qu'un nain, sans vouloir vous offenser »**

Jarfi et moi rigolâmes à sa remarque.

 **« Ne vous en faites pas, nous sommes bien placés pour savoir à quel point les nains peuvent être têtus. Mon oncle était le pire… »**

Je m'arrêtai dans ma phrase, ayant entendu un bruit sur ma gauche. Les deux autres l'avaient entendu aussi car ils s'arrêtèrent aussi. Je dégainai doucement une de mes épées, tandis que je voyais Legolas armer doucement son arc et Jarfi sortait sa propre épée.

Soudainement une immense araignée surgit des fourrés mais Legolas lui envoya une flèche dans la tête. Elle était énorme, noire et les pattes pleines de poils. Son corps devait avoir la longueur de deux hommes comme Legolas. J'entendis un bruit derrière moi et me retournai d'un coup faisant face à une autre araignée. Elle s'élança vers moi avec une grande rapidité. Je dégainai ma seconde épée et de ma main droite, je lui enfonçai une lame dans la tête tandis qu'une autre s'enfonçait dans son flanc. Retirant mes épées de son corps, du sang noir et épais ainsi qu'une odeur putride émanait d'elles.

 **« Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher avant que d'autres viennent »** annonça l'elfe

Nous acquiesçâmes d'un mouvement de tête avant de le suivre.  
Nous continuâmes à marcher, presque courir même, de longues heures, le même paysage défilant encore et encore sous mes yeux. Je sentais sous mes pieds la dureté d'un chemin en pierre, mais recouvert de feuilles jaunies. Après ce qui me paraissait être des heures, j'aperçus enfin une lueur face à nous. Nous passâmes devant une statue recouverte de lierre, à part un endroit où on pouvait voir se dessiner une sorte d'œil rouge. Enfin, nous passâmes sous une arche de bois clair, semblable à celle que nous avions vu de l'autre côté de la forêt.

Devant nous s'étendait une immense étendu verte, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et quelques nuages blancs flottaient au-dessus de nous.  
 **  
« C'est ici que je vous laisse »** nous annonça Legolas **« Faites attention à vous, les terres sauvages sont dangereuses »**

 **« Nous vous remercions Legolas »** fis-je **« Je n'oublierais pas ce que vous avez fait pour nous »**

Il inclina la tête et tourna les talons, s'enfonçant sous les arbres et dans les entrailles de la forêt noire.

* * *

 **Voilà, ce chapitre se termine. J'attends vos réactions et vos impressions, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette rencontre ^^**

 **Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le prochaine chapitre.**

 **Bisous ^^**


	6. Chapter 5 : Beorn

**Voyage entre les mondes**

 **Bonjour à tous, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Je suis navrée de ce léger retard.**

 **Merci à Sarah March et Eilonna pour leur review sur le précédent chapitre.**

 **Merci encore à Sarah March pour la correction.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Beorn**

Avant de continuer notre route, nous mangeâmes un morceau rapide. Legolas nous avait apporté de quoi nous nourrir pendant quelques semaines. Une fois fini, nous reprîmes notre route dans les terres sauvages, l'immensité verte nous entourant. Je sentais un léger vent d'automne jouer avec mes cheveux et un soleil timide me réchauffait doucement. La route semblait interminable. Après plus de deux heures de marche, je remarquais que la Forêt Noire ne formait plus qu'une ligne sombre derrière moi. Nous marchâmes en silence, et bien que je me sentisse mieux maintenant que j'en étais sortie, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir exposée. Lorsque le soleil se coucha et que le ciel s'était coloré d'une ligne rose à l'ouest, nous nous arrêtâmes pour la nuit sur une petite colline sur laquelle se trouvait quelques arbres.

 **« On ne devrait pas s'arrêter »** fis-je

 **« Ecoute, on ne peut pas marcher toute la nuit, on va être épuisés. On a qu'à prendre un tour de garde chacun si tu veux »**

 **« D'accord »** acceptais-je **« Je prendrais le premier »**

Mon ami acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et je le vis commencer à ramasser du bois.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** lui demandai-je

 **« Quelle question, je ramasse du bois pour le feu »**

 **« Pas de feu Jarfi, pas ici. On est trop à découvert, on serait très vite repérés »**

 **« Repéré par qui Eleara ? Tu peux me le dire ? Dain est de l'autre côté de cette forêt et Thranduil ne laissera pas ses hommes la traverser »**

 **« D'accord pour Dain, mais tu as pensé au reste ? »** remarquai-je **« Il y a des orcs sur ces terres je te rappelle, nombre d'entre eux se sont enfuis après la bataille des Cinq Armées »**

 **« Eh bien si des orcs viennent nous attaquer, on les tuera c'est tout »** fit-il **« Mais pour l'instant je fais un feu. La nuit va être froide, si on ne se réchauffe pas, crois moi on ne survivra pas »**

Me résignant de mauvaise grâce, j'allai m'asseoir sur une souche et sortir de la nourriture : deux galettes d'avoine, de la viande séchée et deux morceaux de pain. Au bout de quelques minutes, le feu fut allumé et Jarfi vint s'asseoir près de moi. Même si l'idée de ce feu me paraissait toujours mauvaise, je devais bien admettre que sa chaleur me faisait du bien. Nous avions fini de manger depuis quelques temps déjà et Jarfi s'était endormi, après m'avoir dit de le réveiller pour son tour. Je fixais le feu, mes oreilles à l'affût du moindre bruit et une de mes épées posée à plat sur mes jambes, caressant doucement le métal noir et froid. Après trois heures de garde sans rien d'anormal, je réveillai Jarfi.

Les yeux encore un peu endormis, mais alertes tout de même, il prit ma place tandis que je m'allongeais à la sienne, mes épées juste à côté de moi. Je m'endormis assez rapidement sous ma cape. Il me sembla qu'il s'était écoulé à peine quelques minutes lorsque Jarfi me réveilla.

 **« Déjà… »** grommelai-je

 **« Chut »** me fit il

Ouvrant complètement les yeux, il me fit signe d'écouter et se leva doucement. Je remarquais qu'il avait éteint le feu et que seule la lune nous éclairait. Me levant à mon tour en saisissant mes armes, je regardais autour de moi quand soudainement j'entendis un craquement. Raffermissant ma prise sur mes épées, je restais attentive au moindre bruit quand des pas se firent clairement entendre derrière moi.

 **« Au nom de Dain, Eleara tu est sommée de nous suivre »** lança une voix que j'avais l'impression de reconnaitre

 **« C'est ça »** me moquais-je **« Approchez un peu que je vous voie »**

Quatre nains s'approchèrent alors de nous et commencèrent à nous encercler. Je connaissais celui qui avait parlé, c'était Guérold. Autrefois nous étions amis, mais désormais il était à la botte de Dain. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais et une cicatrice barrait son visage, héritage de la bataille des Cinq Armées à laquelle il avait participé.

 **« Et pourquoi je te suivrais ? »**

 **« Parce que Dain te l'ordonne, il est très en colère contre toi tu sais »**

 **« Ça me fait une belle jambe. Et Dain peut ordonner ce qu'il veut, il n'est pas mon roi »**

A cette déclaration, je les sentis se raidir et un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage.

 **« Tu es une naine, évidemment qu'il l'est. Et ton tuteur qui plus est »**

 **« Je n'ai pas de tuteur »** grognais-je **« J'ai atteint ma majorité depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas besoin de tuteur. Et tu parles d'un protecteur, il m'a frappé parce que j'ai refusé de faire ce qu'il voulait »**

 **« Tu es une femme Eleara, évidemment que tu as un tuteur, que tu sois majeure ou non n'y change rien. Seul un homme peut te protéger. Tu as besoin d'un mari qui t'apprenne où est ta place, et qui t'enlève ces lames ridicules que tu portes »**

 **« Ferme là Guérold »** s'énerva Jarfi

 **« Ah, voilà son chien de garde »** rigola le nain **« Dain m'a seulement demandé de ramener Eleara. Toi, je crois qu'on peut te tuer »**

Me plaçant devant mon ami, je fis face à Guérold, mes yeux lançant des éclairs.

 **« Approche toi de lui et je te coupe le peu qui te sert de virilité »**

Je l'entendis alors partir dans un grand rire, y compris les autres nains qui le suivaient.

 **« Baisse ces épées ma jolie, tu vas te blesser »**

 **« Ne me fais pas passer une novice en combat. Rappelle moi combien de fois je t'ai désarmé ? »** me moquais-je

 **« Tu sais très bien que je te laissais gagner. Maintenant pose ces épées avant de te blesser et suis-nous comme une gentille fille »**

M'élançant sur lui, une épée en avant, je l'attaquai avec force tandis qu'il parait mes coups mais avec peine. Il n'avait jamais réussi à m'égaler au combat, j'avais reçu les entrainements de Thorin, Dwalin, Fili et Kili. Jamais il n'avait réussi à me battre. Il me fallut que quelques minutes pour le désarmer et poser ma lame sur sa gorge.

 **« Et toi tu sais que tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi »** grognais-je

 **« Si tu veux que ton ami reste en vie, je te conseille de t'éloigner »** me dit-il, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres

Tournant doucement la tête, je vis Jarfi tenu par deux nains tandis que le troisième avait une dague sous sa gorge. Me reculant de mon adversaire, je le vis lancer un regard vers ses acolytes. Je sentis l'un d'eux s'approcher de moi et quand il fut suffisamment près, je l'attaquai d'un coup, me retournant vers lui et le frappant de mes épées. Jarfi en avait profiter pour se libérer et se battait lui aussi. Le nain face à moi ne m'égalait pas, je sentais qu'il hésitait dans ses mouvements, même s'il était néanmoins rapide. Je réussis à le mettre à terre quand Guérold m'attaqua par derrière, me donnant un puissant coup de pied dans le dos. Je tombais au sol et sentis quelque chose craquer en moi, je ravalais un cri tandis que je resserrais la prise sur une de mes épées, ayant lâché l'autre au moment du coup. Guérold s'approcha de moi, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

 **« Dain nous a dit de te ramener en vie, mais pas forcément en un seul morceau, après tout ton futur mari n'a besoin que d'une seule partie de toi. Par contre, un bras de plus ou de moins… »**

Sa phrase fut coupée par énorme rugissement provenant de derrière moi. Je le vis regarder au loin et murmurer « le monstre ». J'entendais des bruits sourds frapper le sol, comme si un énorme animal foulait la terre en courant. C'est alors que surgit dans mon champ de vision une énorme bête noire. Sa forme était difficile à distinguer dans le noir, c'était un animal énorme s'attaquant aux nains avec rage. Il en tua deux tandis que les deux autres, dont Guérold, détalaient en courant. La bête les suivit tandis que Jarfi m'aida à me lever. Il me tendit l'arme que j'avais perdue. Je la rangeai alors dans mon fourreau mais le geste m'arracha une grimace que Jarfi remarqua.

 **« Tu es blessée ? »**

 **« Je crois que j'ai une côte cassée, mais ça va »** le rassurai-je

Le regardant, je remarquai qu'il avait une coupure sur la joue droite et que sur son cou, la dague avait laissé une légère entaille.

 **« C'était quoi ce truc ? »** demanda-t-il

 **« Je crois le savoir »**

C'est alors que revint vers nous non pas l'animal, mais un homme d'une stature imposante. Il faisait deux fois la taille d'un homme normal. Je voyais ses yeux briller à la lumière de la lune, tels ceux d'un chat.

 **« Vous êtes Beorn »** fis-je **« Le changeur de peau »**

Je le vis acquiescer dans la pénombre avant de me répondre.

 **« Venez »** dit-il d'une voix grave et profonde **« Les lieux ne sont pas sûrs »**

Nous ramassâmes nos affaires et le suivîmes à travers les terres sauvages. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, il se contentait juste de nous dire « plus tard » à chaque fois que nous lui posions une question. Balin m'avait parlé de lui, cet homme immense qui les avait poursuivis sous sa forme d'ours mais qui leur avait finalement offert l'hospitalité.

Le ciel se teintait de rose à l'Est lorsque nous arrivâmes près d'une clôture de verdure entourant une maison de bois. Beorn continuait d'avancer devant nous. Nous pénétrâmes alors l'endroit, un grand potager nous accueillit tandis que Beorn ouvrait la porte de sa maison. Nous rentrâmes alors dans la demeure qui nous paraissait très grande. Une grande partie était occupée par des écuries et des boxes contenant des chevaux et des vaches.

 **« Vous devriez dormir un peu »** nous suggéra le changeur de peau **« Vous ne risquez rien ici, je montrai la garde dehors »**

Avant que nous ayons pu dire quoi que ce soit, il ressortit de chez lui et peu de temps après, j'entendis ses grognements sourds. Je déposai mes affaires contre un mur avant de m'allonger dans le fourrage, vite imitée par Jarfi.

 **« Il me fiche la trouille, tu crois qu'on peut avoir confiance ? »** me dit-il

 **« S'il avait voulu nous tuer, il l'aurait fait. Il ne nous aurait pas amenés chez lui »** remarquais-je

 **« Sauf si c'est pour nous dévorer »**

Je rigolais doucement à sa remarque, ma côte cassée me faisant mal. Je m'endormis très vite, épuisée par la longue marche que nous avions faite et par la courte nuit que j'avais eue précédemment.

Je me réveillai plusieurs heures plus tard, une douleur lancinante sur tout le côté droit du corps. Je me mis en position assise du mieux que je pus tandis que je remarquais que la place qui avait été occupée par Jarfi était vide. De plus, je sentais une bande m'enserrer la taille. Très vite, j'entendis des pas fouler le foin au sol et s'approcher de moi.

 **« Enfin réveillée »** se moqua la voix que je connaissais par cœur

 **« J'ai dormi si longtemps que ça ? »**

 **« Environ 30 heures »**

Cela ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié. La nuit précédente avait été plus que mouvementée.

 **« Tient, bois ça »** me dit-il en me tendant une tasse de la taille d'une grande chope

 **« C'est quoi ? »** demandais-je en me saisissant de la tasse fumante

 **« Une infusion. Ça calmera la douleur »**

Le remerciant d'un mouvement de tête, je portais l'infusion à mes lèvres sentant des effluves de pavot, de sauge et d'autres choses que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Le goût n'était pas désagréable, c'était quelque chose de doux mais qui donnait un regain d'énergie en plus.

 **« J'ai quelque chose à te dire, et ça ne va pas te plaire »** m'annonça soudainement Jarfi

Le regardant inquiète de ce qu'il allait m'annoncer, je lui fis signe de continuer.

 **« Gandalf est ici »**

Je me raidis à ces mots. Balin m'avait si souvent parler de ce magicien qui les avait sauvés tant de fois. Toute la compagnie appréciait Gandalf mais pour moi il restait celui qui avait envoyé ma famille à la mort.

 **« Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? »**

 **« Il veut te parler »**

 **« Il peut toujours attendre »** rétorquais-je

 **« Eleara, il n'est pas méchant. Viens l'écouter juste deux minutes. Il pourra même te soigner »**

 **« Jamais ce magicien de pacotille ne posera la main sur moi »** grognais-je

 **« Ecoute au moins ce qu'il veut te dire »**

Me résignant, je décidais de me lever et de me diriger vers la grande salle surplombée d'une immense table de bois sculptée. Beorn était assis en bout de table, une chope de la taille d'un tonneau dans la main. A sa droite était assis un homme habillé tout en gris, des sourcils broussailleux et une barbe tombant jusqu'à la taille. En le voyant ainsi, assis tranquillement en train de manger, je sentis mon sang bouillir. Rien ne m'énervait plus que de voir cet homme-là.

 **« Bonjour Eleara »** me salua-t-il de sa voix de vieillard, comme si nous étions de vieux amis **« Venez donc vous assoir et manger un morceau »**

M'asseyant le plus loin de lui possible, je pris une assiette et y déversait de l'omelette bien chaude accompagnée de bacon fumante et d'un verre de lait au miel.

 **« Vous ressemblez beaucoup à vos frères mademoiselle »** me dit le magicien en souriant

 **« Que faites-vous ici ? »** demandais-je sans sourire le moins du monde

 **« Et le même caractère que Thorin à ce que je vois »**

 **« Ne parlez pas de mon oncle »** grognais-je **« Je vous ai posé une question »**

 **« Eleara… » commença** Jarfi

 **« Non non, laissez »** le coupa Gandalf **« Pour vous répondre, je suis là pour vous accompagner jusqu'à Fondcombe »**

A ces mots, j'en laissais tomber ma fourchette. Il voulait venir, lui.

 **« Pas question »**

 **« Eleara »** commença Jarfi **« Ecoute… »**

 **« Non Jarfi » le coupais-je « Il n'est pas question que ce type nous accompagne. Je te rappelle ce qu'il a fait à ma famille ? A cause de lui ils sont morts ! Je refuse qu'il vienne ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un magicien ! Hors de question que… »**

 **« Eleara ! »** fit soudainement la voix amplifiée du magicien tandis qu'il se levait et que son ombre emplissait la maison du change peau **« Je ne suis pas votre ennemi »** puis il se rassit et la lumière redevint normale **« Vous n'avez pas à vous méfier de moi »**

Lançant un regard noir je sortis de la maison. M'appuyant contre la rambarde du jardin, je repensais à mes frères, à mon oncle. Au fond de moi, je savais que Gandalf n'avait rien à voir dans leur mort mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il en était responsable d'une certaine façon. Commençant à me calmer, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi. Très vite, j'entraperçus la silhouette de Gandalf à ma gauche.

 **« Cet endroit est absolument charmant, ne trouvez-vous pas ? »** me dit-il, mais je ne répondis rien **« Je me souviens quand nous sommes venus durant la quête. Beorn nous avait pourchassé mais il avait consenti à nous héberger et tout cela malgré… »**

 **« Malgré le fait qu'il n'aime pas les nains »** finis-je **« Je connais l'histoire Gandalf. Balin, Dwalin, Gloìn, ils me l'ont tous raconté »**

 **« Oui, je n'en doute pas » admit-il « Eh bien, je vous écoute Eleara, qu'avez-vous à me reprocher ? »**

Je restais plusieurs minutes, silencieuse, tentant de rassembler mes idées.

 **« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous veniez chercher mon oncle pour qu'il parte à la reconquête d'Erebor ? Pourquoi l'y avoir poussé ? C'était une mission suicide et vous le saviez »**

 **« Je me rendais bien compte de la dangerosité de cette quête, croyez-moi. Mais le dragon devenait un danger. Pouvez-vous imaginer les dégâts s'il était tombé entre les mains de l'ennemi ? Mais je ne pensais pas que de vieux ennemis pourchasseraient votre oncle »**

 **« Vous voulez parler de Bolg ? Vous avez raison sur un point néanmoins, un dragon chez l'ennemi aurait été dévastateur. Mais j'aurais préféré que vous laissiez ma famille en dehors de tout ça »**

 **« Vous savez, Thorin pensait déjà depuis quelques temps à repartir pour la montagne. Son héritage l'obsédait »**

 **« Oui, je le sais. Et ma mère était là pour lui remettre les pieds sur terre. Mais il a fallu que vous vous en mêliez. Malgré tout ce que vous pourrez me dire, vous resterez pour moi le responsable de ce désastre »** dis-je avant de m'éloigner

 **« Je n'ai jamais voulu la mort de votre oncle, ni de vos frères »** annonça-t-il, m'arrêtant dans ma retraite **« Leur mort fut terrible, pour tous. Mais je suppose que ce fut bien pire pour vous et pour votre mère »**

 **« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir »** répondis-je toujours en lui tournant le dos

 **« Vous pouvez me faire confiance Eleara »**

 **« Vraiment ? »** fis-je en me tournant vers lui **« Mon oncle vous a fait confiance et où cela l'a-t-il mené ? A la mort, voilà tout. Comment je peux avoir confiance en vous ? »**

 **« Vous avez raison »** admit-il **« Mais si vous ne pouvez pas me faire confiance, ayez confiance en Thorin et en son jugement. Vous savez mieux que moi qu'il n'accordait pas sa confiance à n'importe qui et qu'il l'accordait difficilement »**

Je le regardais quelques instants, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Il avait raison, je le savais. Il pouvait s'avérer difficile d'avoir la confiance de Thorin. Il n'y a qu'envers sa famille qu'il avait une confiance absolue.

 **« Il faut que je réfléchisse »**

Me détournant une nouvelle fois, je m'engouffrai dans la maison. M'allongeant là où j'avais dormi, je réfléchissais aux mots de Gandalf. Il fallait bien admettre qu'avoir un magicien de notre côté ne pouvait être que bénéfique.

 **« Il n'est pas là pour nous faire du mal tu sais »** entendis-je soudainement la voix de Jarfi

Il vint alors s'asseoir à côté de moi tandis que je gardais mes yeux rivés sur le plafond.

 **« Tu sais que c'est lui qui a envoyé Beorn ? »** m'apprit-il **« Il l'a prévenu que nous aurions certainement des ennuis et il lui a demandé de veiller sur nous jusqu'à son arrivée. Sans lui on serait sans doute de retour à Erebor »**

 **« Tu lui fais confiance toi ? »**

 **« Je comprends ton point de vue Eleara, vraiment. Ton oncle et tes frères sont morts et tu as besoin d'un responsable. Mais Gandalf ne les a pas tués, tu le sais. Ce qu'il s'est passé… Que voulais-tu qu'il fasse ? »**

 **« Qu'il laisse ma famille tranquille… »** soupirais-je

 **« Thorin n'avait pas besoin d'un magicien pour lui dire quoi faire. Tôt ou tard, il serait parti pour la reconquête d'Erebor et tu le sais parfaitement. Quant à Fili et Kili, ils ont décidé d'eux-mêmes de suivre ton oncle. Ils l'auraient suivi n'importe où »**

 **« Autant que moi »** soupirais-je **« Je sais que tu as raison »** admis-je **« Thorin ne pensait qu'à Erebor… D'accord, j'essaierai de faire un effort avec Gandalf. J'aurais foi en mon oncle et en sa décision de lui faire confiance. J'essaierai de lui accorder la mienne »**

 **« C'est déjà ça »** souffla-t-il **« Tu veux bien le laisser te soigner maintenant ? »**

J'avais hésité quelques instants quand la douleur sur la droite se réveilla. Jarfi alla alors chercher Gandalf qui a mis ses mains au-dessus de mon côté cassé. Je l'entendis murmurer des incantations dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. Après seulement une ou deux minutes, je sentis que la douleur avait disparu. Je le remerciais d'un mouvement de tête avant de me relever et de rentrer dans la pièce adjacente. J'y trouvais Beorn, un chien noir assis à sa droite avec une de ses immenses mains posée sur sa tête.

 **« Ça fait deux fois que vous aidez des nains »** lui dis-je **« Pourquoi ? Je sais que vous les détestez »**

 **« Oui, je n'aime pas les nains. Pour plusieurs raisons. Mais votre oncle et moi avions une chose en commun. Notre haine des orcs. Comme lui, j'ai croisé la route de l'orc pâle »**

 **« Azog »** soufflais-je en m'asseyant **« Vous l'avez vu »**

 **« Il m'a réduit en esclavage, moi et les miens. Il nous a torturés pour nous forcer à nous transformer. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir mais je suis le seul »**

 **« Je suis désolée »** fis-je d'une petite voix **« Et Dain ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »**

 **« C'est un fou doublé d'un imbécile »** rétorqua le changeur de peau, m'arrachant un léger sourire **« Il m'a chassé après la bataille des cinq armées, il m'a traité de monstre. Je voulais me rendre aux funérailles de votre oncle qui aurait fait un bien meilleur roi. Il m'a empêché d'entrer. Une grande fureur m'avait envahi mais Gandalf était là et m'a persuadé de partir, ce que j'ai fait avec regret. Alors vous protéger de quelqu'un comme Dain n'est pas un problème »**

Je le remerciais d'un mouvement de tête tandis que des animaux préparaient la table pour le dîner. Du poisson avec des sauces au citron, au miel, au vin furent posés ainsi que de la viande et toutes sortes de légumes : des haricots, des carottes, de la purée, différentes salades. En boisson, nous avions de la bière, de l'hydromel ou encore du lait au miel. Nous mangeâmes en discutant doucement tous les trois.

Personnellement je préférais discuter avec Beorn, vu mon animosité envers Gandalf. En dessert, les animaux nous apportèrent différents gâteaux : au citron, au miel, à la cannelle, aux fruits, aux amandes. Ce fut le meilleur repas que j'avais pris depuis la Montagne.

Après ce copieux repas, nous allâmes nous coucher là où nous avions dormi la nuit précédente. J'étais épuisée, si bien que je me suis endormie rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, Gandalf vint nous réveiller au lever du soleil. Me dirigeant vers la salle adjacente, je pris un petit déjeuner rapide.

 **« Dites-moi Beorn »** demandais-je **« Vous avez un endroit où je pourrais me laver ? »**

 **« Bien sûr, derrière la maison il y a un petit fourré dans lequel il y a un petit lac »**

Il me donna une couverture pour me sécher puis je me dirigeai vers l'endroit indiqué. Me déshabillant, j'entrai dans l'eau froide, mon corps se cloquant de chair de poule. Je me détendis peu à peu tout en frottant ma peau. Après quelques minutes, je sortis de l'eau, me séchai et me rhabillai avec un pantalon serré noir, une ceinture à la taille et une tunique bleue nuit. Je retournais à la maison où m'attendaient Gandalf et Jarfi, discutant avec Beorn. Il avait sorti deux poneys, un noir et un couleur crème, ainsi qu'un cheval gris.

 **« Vous êtes prête ? »** me demanda le magicien

 **« Je dois juste aller chercher mes affaires »** lui répondis-je

Je récupérai alors mon sac et mes épées que j'attachai dans mon dos. Je rejoignis les autres dehors et accrochai mon sac à la selle du poney noir.

 **« N'oubliez pas de me renvoyer mes chevaux Gandalf »**

 **« Comme toujours »** répondit le magicien

 **« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait Beorn »** dis-je au changeur de peau **« Vous nous avez été d'une grande aide. J'aimerais pouvoir vous rendre la pareil »**

 **« Si vous voulez aider »** me répondit-il de sa voix grave **« Destituez Dain de son trône. Faites-le tomber »**

 **« Si nous devions le faire »** lui dit Jarfi **« Vous nous aideriez ? »**

 **« Je lui arracherais moi-même la gorge avec mes crocs »** grogna-t-il, m'effrayant un peu pour la première fois.

Je le remerciais une nouvelle fois avant de monter sur le poney, suivit de Jarfi. Gandalf prit les devant et nous le suivîmes en direction de notre prochaine destination : Fondcombe.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^**

 **N'oubliez de me laisser une petite review pour me donner vos avis.**

 **Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine ^^**


	7. Chapter 6 : Voyage avec le magicien

**Voyage entre les mondes**

 **Bonsoir à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien ?**

 **Comme toujours je remercie Sarah March de m'avoir corrigée et Eilonna pour sa review sur le dernier chapitre.**

 **Pour continuer, et avant de vous abandonner à mon chapitre j'aimerais vous dire un petit mot. Recevant assez peu de review sur cette histoire, j'aimerais sincèrement vous encourager à en laisser. Je ne demande pas des review pour avoir des reviews. Je trouve juste important de savoir si mon histoire plait ou non, si vous avez des petites remarques à me faire ou autre, sans pour autant tomber dans la méchanceté gratuite bien évidemment. D'ailleurs, je ne dis pas ça que pour moi, je vous encourage vivement à donner votre avis sur les histoires que vous pouvez lire sur ce site car c'est plutôt motivant et encourageant pour les auteurs de savoir ce qu'on pense de leurs histoires. Voilà, je ne reproche rien et bien sûr je n'obligerais à rien, je voulais juste faire comprendre que les reviews peuvent être importantes. Voilà ^^**

 **Maintenant que j'ai finis mon petit discours, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre de la semaine :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6** **: Voyage avec le magicien**

Le début du voyage fut plutôt calme. Mais très vite, la pluie tomba, d'abord en petites gouttes fines puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à avoir une pluie torrentielle telle qu'on ne voyait plus rien à deux cent mètres devant nous.

 **« Nous ferions mieux de nous arrêter »** fit Gandalf d'une voix forte

 **« Ne me dites quand même pas que vous avez peur d'être mouillé »** me moquai-je

 **« On ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! »** rétorqua-t-il

Nous trouvâmes une petite caverne seulement une heure après tandis que la pluie tombait encore violemment.

 **« On a pas le temps d'attendre que la pluie s'arrête Gandalf »** lui dis-je **« Un peu de pluie n'a jamais tué personne »**

 **« Ce n'est pas la pluie qui m'inquiète chère Eleara, mais le fait que nous ne voyons rien et que nous sommes donc exposés, nos sens troublés par le bruit et le manque de visibilité »**

 **« Si nos sens sont troublés comme vous dites, ceux de nos ennemis le sont aussi non ? Nous devrions repartir »**

 **« Nous repartirons dès que la pluie se calmera »** trancha-t-il

Lui lançant un regard noir, j'allai m'asseoir dans un coin, ruminant ma rage.

 **« Tu vas être comme ça avec lui pendant tout le voyage ? »** me demanda Jarfi

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Comment je suis ? »**

 **« Hargneuse »** ajouta-t-il avant de s'asseoir **« Je croyais que tu devais faire un effort »**

 **« J'ai dit que j'essaierais de faire un effort, nuance. Je veux juste qu'on arrive à Fondcombe le plus vite possible, et sans pro… »** je me coupai dans ma phrase quand un détail me revint en mémoire.

Me relevant d'un coup, je me dirigeais vers l'istari, l'œil noir de colère.

 **« Où allons-nous ? »**

 **« Vous le savez bien »** répondit Gandalf **« A Fondcombe »**

 **« Ça je le sais ! Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. Je vous demande quelle route vous allez emprunter pour nous y conduire. Car si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois que vous avez quitté la cité elfique avec la compagnie, ils ont été capturés par les gobelins et ils ont manqué de se faire tuer »**

 **« Vous avez tout à fait raison »** admit-il **« Mais nous ne passerons pas par les Mont Brumeux cette fois-ci »**

 **« Alors par où ? »** demanda Jarfi

 **« Le seigneur Elrond m'a parlé d'un autre passage conduisant directement dans sa cité, et totalement protégé. Et encore une fois Eleara, vous n'avez pas à vous méfier de moi »**

Me détournant de lui sans un mot, je retournai là où j'étais auparavant. J'avais beau essayer, je n'arrivais pas à me fier au magicien. Lui faire une confiance aveugle m'était impossible.

Ce n'est qu'une heure après que la pluie cessa enfin et nous pûmes reprendre notre route. Jarfi et Gandalf se tenaient devant moi, discutant entre eux. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais me tenir à côté du magicien sans songer à la façon dont ma famille avait été détruite. Je ne pouvais le dissocier de leur mort. Quoi que je fasse, il restait le responsable pour moi. Indirectement, il restait celui qui les avait tués. Je ne pouvais enlever cette idée de ma tête.

Nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas de la journée. Même pour manger nous restâmes à cheval, grignotant doucement. A la fin de la journée, nous avions atteint la lisière d'une forêt verdoyante. Nous nous installâmes au milieu des arbres, à l'abri des regards indiscrets puis j'allumais un feu tandis que Jarfi était parti chasser notre dîner. Le feu s'alluma assez difficilement, la plupart du bois aux alentours étant mouillé. Mais le foyer parvint à venir au moment où Jarfi revint avec son gibier. Il avait attrapé un sanglier suffisamment gros pour nous nourrir au moins deux jours. Après l'avoir découpé et mis les abats et les mauvais morceaux au feu, nous fîmes cuire le reste. Je mangeai un bon morceau de viande avec les mains, me brulant les doigts légèrement au passage. Elle était un peu dure mais demeurait juteuse et d'un très bon goût. Après avoir mangé, nous emballâmes les restes dans des torchons.

 **« Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde »** annonçai-je

 **« Tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire ? »** me demanda Jarfi **« Je veux dire, on est plutôt à l'abri ici »**

 **« Il vaut mieux rester prudent »** répondit Gandalf, me devançant **« Il y a des animaux dans cette forêt qui peuvent s'avérer dangereux, de plus je vous rappelle que vous êtes pourchassés »  
**  
Jarfi acquiesça avant d'ajouter dans ma direction :

 **« Tu me réveilles dans trois heures ? »**

Je hochais la tête et m'assis près du feu tandis que Gandalf s'appuyait contre un tronc et commença à fumer doucement. Jarfi quant à lui, à peine s'était-il allongé qu'il dormait. Comme la dernière fois que j'avais monté la garde, j'avais une de mes épées sur les genoux.

 **« Cette épée est d'une belle facture »** entendis-je soudainement Gandalf **« Votre oncle je suppose ? »**

 **« Mes frères » répondis** -je malgré moi

 **« Fili et Kili savaient très bien forger »**

Je l'entendais mais l'écoutais à peine. Je voyais du coin de l'œil de la fumée s'envoler tandis que l'odeur de l'herbe à pipe me chatouillait les narines, se mélangeant à l'odeur de viande cuite et de bois brûlé.

 **« Vous feriez mieux de dormir »** lui dis-je, toujours sans le regarder **« Je suppose qu'on a encore une longue route à faire »**

Je le vis acquiescer rapidement avant de vider sa pipe et de la ranger. Puis, il pencha son chapeau sur ses yeux et bientôt j'entendis une nouvelle respiration profonde. J'avais beau essayer de faire un effort avec le magicien, je n'y arrivais pas. Je regardais autour de moi et ne vis que des troncs nous entourer, des feuilles mortes tombant doucement. Au-dessus de ma tête s'étendait l'infini sombre et étoilé, la lune cachée par les arbres. Je sentis un léger vent d'automne jouer avec mes cheveux et je me demandais si mon oncle et la compagnie étaient passés par cette forêt lors de la quête. Autour de moi ne se faisait entendre que le vent faisant bruisser les feuilles autour de moi, les animaux nocturnes de la forêt. Au loin, une chouette hululait tandis que je voyais rapidement des chauves-souris s'envoler au-dessus de ma tête.

Après avoir veillé près de trois heures, je réveillais Jarfi pour qu'il prenne ma place. Il s'installa près du feu tandis que je m'allongeai non loin sous ma cape. Cette nuit-là, Jarfi ne me réveilla pas et je pu dormir. Une heure avant le lever du jour il me secoua gentiment. Me levant, je remarquai que Gandalf n'était plus là.

 **« Il est où ? »** demandais-je

 **« Je n'en sais rien. Il s'est levé il y a vingt minutes environ et il m'a commandé de l'attendre avant de partir »**

 **« Il s'en va comme ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé dormir ? »**

 **« Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu profites d'avoir quelques minutes de sommeil en plus »**

 **« Ce n'est pas vrai »** grognais-je

Je mis mes épées dans mon dos puis pris un morceau de galette d'avoine au miel laissée par Beorn. Mâchouillant tout en ruminant ma colère contre le magicien, j'entendis soudainement des pas se rapprocher. Me relevant, je vis Gandalf arriver d'entre les arbres, son bâton à la main.

 **« Ah, vous êtes réveillée. Bien je pense que nous allons pouvoir partir »**

 **« Attendez une minute »** fis-je **« On peut savoir où vous étiez ? »**

 **« Oh, je suis juste aller voir plus avant, être sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. J'en ai aussi profité pour envoyer un message au seigneur Elrond de notre prochaine arrivée »**

 **« Et vous partez comme ça, tout seul ? Sans même nous avertir d'où vous vous rendez ? »** m'emportais-je **« Vous êtes complètement dingue ! Je croyais que vous étiez censé nous guider jusqu'à Fondcombe ! Et si vous êtes tués, qui va nous y conduire ?! »**

 **« Calmez-vous Eleara ! Il faut agir avec prudence ici, je ne fais que vérifier qu'aucun danger nous guette ! Il vaut que nous sachions où nous nous aventurons avant de continuer notre route ! »**

 **« Et c'est une raison pour nous abandonner ici ! Vous avez fait exactement la même chose avec la compagnie. A chaque fois que vous les avez laissés, il leur est arrivé quelque chose ! Il y a eu d'abord les trolls, puis les gobelins, les araignées, les elfes de la forêt noire et pour finir un dragon ! Et vous étiez fourré où vous pendant tout ce temps ?! »**

 **« Maintenant ça suffit »** gronda le magicien tandis que le vent commençait bizarrement à souffler autour de nous **« Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas votre ennemi ! Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal ! » puis le vent se calma et il reprit « Vous devez me faire confiance »**

 **« C'est ça »** soufflais-je

Me détournant de lui, je me dirigeai vers mon poney et lui mis sa selle avant d'y accrocher mon sac. Sentant une main sur mon épaule, je me retournai pour faire face à Jarfi.

 **« Il faut vraiment que tu te calmes Eleara. A force il pourrait partir »**

 **« Et bien qu'il parte »** rétorquais-je

 **« Tu sais que s'il part, on n'est pas sûrs d'arriver à Fondcombe. Lui seul peut nous y conduire »**

 **« Je sais bien »** soupirais-je

 **« Tu devrais peut-être t'excuser »**

Ayant fini d'attacher mes affaires à la selle du poney, je montai sur son dos et regardai mon meilleur ami.

 **« Ouais »** rigolais je doucement **« Il attendra un certain temps »**

Il soupira doucement et se dirigea à son tour vers son poney. Gandalf prit alors la tête, Jarfi le suivant et moi à l'arrière encore. Nous continuâmes d'avancer pendant des heures et des heures, comme la veille, ne nous arrêtant pas une seule fois. Nous mangeâmes en selle, en avançant doucement dans une forêt. Le voyage dura encore deux jours, nous rapprochant peu à peu de la cité elfique. Pendant tout le temps du voyage, je n'adressais presque pas la parole à Gandalf, nos échanges ne se limitaient qu'aux informations quant à notre route.  
Nous arrivâmes finalement au pied des Monts Brumeux au bout d'une semaine.

 **« A partir d'ici, nous continuerons à pied »** annonça le magicien en descendant de sa monture **« Nous passerons la nuit ici et libérerons les chevaux demain »**

 **« Dans combien de temps arriverons-nous à Fondcombe ? »** demandais-je en enlevant mes affaires de la selle

 **« Un jour et demi environ »** me répondit le magicien

Après avoir établi un campement rapide, nous attachâmes les chevaux près d'un ruisseau et mangeâmes les restes de notre chasse de la veille : de la viande de chevreuil. Au-dessus de nous, la lune était pleine et nous éclairait aux alentour. Le bois nous protégeait toujours des regards indiscrets mais malgré tout, nous continuâmes avec Jarfi de nous reléguer les tours de garde la nuit. Mais je devais admettre qu'une nuit de sommeil complète me manquait et j'avais hâte d'arriver à Fondcombe pour ça.  
Le lendemain, nous détachâmes les chevaux et les laissèrent retourner à leur maitre. De notre côté, Gandalf ouvrait la marche et avançait dans le bois en direction des Monts Brumeux.

 **« Je croyais que nous ne devions pas passer dans les Monts Brumeux »** dis-je d'une voix forte

 **« Et nous ne passerons pas dedans chère Eleara »** me fit Gandalf **« Nous allons passer en dessous »**

Je le regardais, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Passer en dessous ? Et comment ? c'est alors que je le vis disparaitre d'un coup, comme par magie. Nous précipitant Jarfi et moi, nous nous rendîmes compte qu'il avait sauté dans une faille cachée par de haute fougère.

 **« Vous pouvez venir, c'est sans danger »** annonça-t-il du fond de son trou

Jarfi sauta le premier, et je le suivis rapidement, glissant le long de la paroi, m'éraflant les mains et les coudes. Je vis alors devant moi un long couloir avec un mince rayon de lumière du jour passant au-dessus de nos têtes par la faille qui suivait le chemin. Nous marchâmes doucement pendant de longues heures, trébuchant quelques fois sur les pierres ou quelques racines perçant la pierre.  
Le lendemain, en milieu de journée le couloir s'élargit. Nous nous retrouvâmes sur une esplanade en hauteur, surplombant une vallée. Un peu plus bas, une immense demeure surplombait toute la vallée, des cascades s'écoulant le long des falaises, de grandes arches composaient certains murs. J'étais stupéfaite par les lieux. Fondcombe était un lieu magnifique, le soleil de midi faisait briller la rivière et les cascades de reflets argentés. Un escalier au flanc de la montagne descendait doucement jusque-là. L'empruntant, nous descendîmes doucement les marches désormais lissées par des siècles de passage. Nous arrivâmes finalement sur un pont dont les rambardes étaient composées de branches blanches qui s'entrelaçaient. Au bout, une arche de pierre ouvrait sur une petite place ronde et entourée de hautes statues.

Un haut escalier menait dans la demeure. Je vis un elfe aux longs cheveux bruns en descendre.

 **« Ah, Lindir »** fit Gandalf

 **« Mithrandir »** le salua l'elfe **« Le seigneur Elrond m'a demandé de vous accueillir. Il vous attendait »**

 **« Où est-il ? »**

 **« Dans sa bibliothèque personnelle avec… »** étrangement, l'elfe se coupa dans sa phrase et me lança un regard avant de reporter son attention sur le magicien **« avec vous savez qui »**

 **« Oui, évidemment »** fit Gandalf doucement **« Permettez-moi de vous présenter Eleara, la jeune nièce de Thorin Ecu de Chêne, et Jarfi son ami d'enfance »**

 **« Enchanté »** fit l'elfe en s'inclinant doucement **« J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien passé »**

 **« Oui, mais je suis ravie d'être arrivée »** avouai-je **« Pourrions-nous voir le seigneur Elrond ? Afin de le remercier de son hospitalité »**

 **« Le seigneur Elrond souhaiterait tout d'abord s'entretenir en privé avec Gandalf. Pour l'instant, je vous invite à aller vous restaurer dans les chambres que nous vous avons réservées. Le seigneur Elrond vous fera demander »**

 **« Je vous remercie »**

Il appela alors une elfe à qui il demanda de nous conduire aux chambres.

 **« Tu as vu le regard que t'a lancé Lindir ? »** me fit Jarfi

 **« Oui, je me demande qui d'autre est ici »**

Nous traversâmes de long couloir de pierre claire, les murs décorés de lourdes tapisseries.

 **« Voilà vos chambres »** annonça l'elfe en s'arrêtant devant deux portes **« La votre est à droite dame Eleara »**

 **« Je vous remercie »**

Entrant dans la chambre, je découvris une grande pièce de pierre blanche, de grandes arches ouvraient sur un balcon surplombant la vallée. Un lit avec un baldaquin aux draps beiges trônait au milieu de la pièce, une cheminée dans laquelle Beorn aurait pu entrer debout réchauffait la pièce et une armoire de bois se tenait à côté d'une coiffeuse en bois flotté.

 **« La chambre vous plait ? »**

Me retournant d'un coup en sortant une de mes dagues, je vis alors une elfe se tenir derrière moi. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux étaient gris clair et empreints de douceur.  
 **  
« Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer »** dit-elle d'une voix douce

 **« Non »** dis-je en rangeant ma dague **« C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je devrais savoir qu'il n'y a pas d'ennemis ici »**

 **« Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis Arwen, la fille d'Elrond »**

J'ouvrais de grands yeux avant d'incliner la tête.

 **« Je suis encore plus navrée d'avoir sorti ma dague contre la fille du seigneur Elrond »**

 **« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je vous ai préparé un bain dans la pièce d'à côté. Je me suis dit que cela vous ferait du bien »**

 **« Oui, merci »**

Je déposai mes affaires au pied du lit et entrai dans la pièce adjacente pour découvrir une baignoire creusée à même le sol remplie d'eau fumant doucement. J'entrai alors dans l'eau chaude et parfumée par différents sels de bain. Je pouvais reconnaitre la lavande mais aussi de la rose. Me détendant contre la paroi de la baignoire, je sentis tous mes muscles se détendre sous la chaleur. Prenant l'éponge, je me frottai tous le corps, l'eau se colorant doucement de marron et de rouge. Je sentis mes paumes me piquant doucement à cause des éraflures suite à ma glissade de la veille.

Sortant de l'eau après une heure, je m'enroulais dans une serviette blanche, aussi douce qu'un nuage. Entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte, j'ouvris et vis Arwen de l'autre côté.

 **« Vous avez fini ? Je vous ai sorti des vêtements »**

Me rendant dans la chambre, je découvris une tunique verte feuillage et un pantalon blanc ainsi que des chaussures légères.

 **« Je me suis dit que vous ne seriez pas à l'aise en robe »**

 **« Oui, je l'avoue je n'aime pas trop les robes »**

 **« Je vous laisse vous habiller »**

Elle sortit alors, me laissant seule. Prenant les vêtements, je mis mes sous-vêtements et passa la tunique au-dessus de ma tête. J'enfilai le pantalon et serrai la tunique avec une ceinture dorée. Pour finir, je fis une natte pour attacher mes cheveux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Arwen revint dans la chambre.  
 **  
« Mon père va vous recevoir »**

Acquiesçant, je la suivis dans le couloir, découvrant que Jarfi m'y attendait déjà. Nous empruntâmes un nouveau chemin, traversant deux couloirs puis arrivant sur un grand balcon avec une table en son centre, je vis le Seigneur Elrond devant moi, ses cheveux bruns lui tombant sur les épaules, ses oreilles pointues dépassant de sa chevelure, un léger diadème d'argent ceignait son front.  
Gandalf était juste à ses côtés et je pouvais apercevoir une autre silhouette.

 **« Bienvenue à Fondcombe Eleara, fille de Dìs, et à toi aussi Jarfi, fils de Jor. Vous êtes ici chez vous, vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le désirez »**

 **« Je vous remercie seigneur Elrond pour votre hospitalité »**

 **« Oui »** continua Jarfi **« Votre aide nous est d'un grand secours »**

 **« Et je suis ravi de pouvoir vous aider »** fit le seigneur elfe **« Mais il y a ici quelqu'un d'autre qui souhaite vous voir »**

L'interrogeant du regard, je le vis s'écarter et vit alors la personne dont j'avais aperçu la silhouette. Le voir me coupa le souffle. Il était là devant moi alors qu'i peine un mois j'étais devant sa tombe. Comment ? Et pourtant je le voyais, là devant moi, son sourire et ses yeux posés sur moi.

 **« Impossible »** soufflai-je les larmes aux yeux

* * *

 **Haha, mais qui est donc cette personne? ^^**

 **Et bien il faudra revenir la semaine prochaine pour le savoir :p**

 **D'ici là, portez vous bien ;)**


	8. Chapter 7 : Le revenant

**Voyage entre les mondes**

 **Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je remercie Eilonna et Triskelle sparrow pour leur review et Sarah March pour m'avoir corrigée.**

 **Alors? Qui est donc le revenant? Je vous laisse le découvrir ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :** **Le revenant**

J'avais du mal à croire ce que je voyais. J'avais bien vu sa tombe dans la crypte. Et pourtant il était là, devant moi. Ses yeux que je connaissais par cœur me regardaient avec joie, un large sourire illuminait son visage, ses cheveux bruns étaient lâchés sur ses épaules. Je sentais mon cœur battre follement à la vue de mon frère et les larmes me monter aux yeux.

 **« Kili »** soufflai-je

Je me jetai alors dans ses bras, les larmes coulant abondamment sur mes joues et mouillant la chemise blanche qu'il portait. Je sentais ses bras me serrer et une de ses mains caresser mes cheveux.

 **« Tu m'as manqué sœurette »** souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser mon crâne

 **« J-je ne comprends pas »** hoquetai-je en me détachant de ses bras **« Co-comment ? J'ai vu ta tombe à Erebor »**

 **« C'est une longue histoire » sourit** il en essuyant du dos de sa main les larmes sur ma joue

Le voir là, devant moi, en chair et en os me rendait plus heureuse que n'importe quoi. C'est alors qu'un fol espoir m'envahit.

 **« Et Fili ? Et Thorin ? »**

Je vis alors son visage s'assombrir quelques instants.

 **« Non, je suis le seul »**

Déçue, je sentis la tristesse m'envahir doucement, mais le fait de le voir lui était déjà un miracle en soi. Il prit aussi Jarfi dans ses bras, également étonné mais ravi de le voir ici.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »** demandai-je

 **« Allons-nous asseoir »** ajouta Elrond en montrant la table derrière lui

Nous prîmes alors place autour de la table ronde, moi entre mon frère et Jarfi.

 **« Bon, on peut avoir des explications maintenant ? »** demanda Jarfi **« Comment tu peux être là Kili ? On a vu ta tombe entre celle de Fili et de Thorin »**

 **« Et la compagnie nous a dit avoir vu ton corps »** ajoutai-je

 **« C'est simple, la tombe est vide »** avoua mon frère **« Si quelqu'un l'ouvrait aujourd'hui, il ne trouverait rien. La compagnie n'a vu qu'une illusion lancée par Gandalf »**

 **« Vous le saviez »** accusai-je le magicien en me tournant vers lui **« Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ?! »**

 **« Eleara »** fit Kili en posant sa main sur mon épaule **« Ne t'en prends pas à Gandalf, sans lui je serais vraiment mort »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**

Il poussa un soupir avant de continuer :

 **« Il y a cinq ans, quand nous sommes partis pour la conquête d'Erebor nous ne nous attendions pas à rencontrer tant de difficultés. Mais je suppose que Balin et les autres vous ont déjà tout raconté »** nous acquiesçâmes d'un mouvement de tête avant qu'il ne poursuive **« Lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées, Thorin et Fili furent tués après avoir combattu durement. Quant à moi j'ai été sévèrement blessé mais rien que Gandalf ne pouvait soigner. Mais voilà, tandis que je me remettais plus ou moins facilement, nous avons fait une découverte. Enfin plutôt Gandalf. »**

« Quel genre de découverte ? » demanda Jarfi

 **« J'ai intercepté un message »** continua Gandalf **« Un message de la main de Dain remerciant les orcs pour leur aide lors de la bataille »**

 **« Quoi ?! »**

 **« Exactement. Après des recherches, j'ai découvert qu'en réalité Dain avait été du côté de Bolg lors de la bataille »**

 **« Comment ça ? »** demandai-je

 **« Tout simplement »** continua Kili **« Quand Thorin est monté à Ravenhill pour tuer Bolg, Fili, Dwalin et moi l'avons suivi. Mais ce que nous ne savions pas c'est que Dain avait réussi à prévenir Bolg et plusieurs orcs. Du coup, nous nous sommes retrouvés à quatre contre une centaine. Fili a été tué le premier, j'ai été grièvement blessé et Thorin, en tuant Bolg, a été assassiné »**

 **« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? »** demanda Jarfi

 **« Pour le trône »** lui répondit mon frère **« Dain a toujours été jaloux de Thorin et il a toujours rêvé du trône. Il a profité de la quête pour s'allier avec nos pires ennemis »**

 **« Seulement, tant que votre frère vivait… »**

 **« Il n'aurait jamais pu accéder au trône »** terminai-je

 **« Exact »** fit le magicien **« Il était donc dangereux pour votre frère de rester à Erebor »**

 **« Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu Eleara ? C'était tout aussi dangereux pour elle non ? »** intervint Jarfi

 **« Il savait que je ne voudrais pas du trône »** répondis-je

 **« Du moins, il l'espérait très fort »** ajouta Kili **« Et même si tu en avais voulu, il aurait tout fait pour t'en empêcher. Dain est plus intelligent que tu ne le crois sœurette »**

 **« Lorsque j'ai su ce qu'allait préparer Dain, j'ai décidé de protéger votre frère en le faisant passer pour mort »** m'expliqua Gandalf

 **« Mais, Oìn t'a examiné, il a lui-même prononcé ton décès »**

 **« J'ai fait boire à Kili un breuvage ralentissant les battements du cœur et refroidissant le corps, faisant croire que la personne est décédée »**

 **« Alors il a cru que j'étais mort mais ce n'était pas le cas »**

 **« Attends »** intervint Jarfi **« La compagnie a vu ton corps être enterré »**

 **« Ce n'était qu'une illusion »** répondit mon frère **« En réalité, pendant que l'enterrement se passait, je partais discrètement à l'arrière d'une carriole »**

 **« Je vois »** soufflais-je **« Mais alors, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue ? Tu aurais pu nous envoyer une lettre à moi ou à maman »**

 **« Je le voulais, mais on m'en a empêché »**

 **« Nous avions conscience de la peine que cela vous procurerait à votre mère et à vous » intervint le seigneur Elrond « Mais c'était pour le mieux. Si Dain avait intercepté une lettre de votre frère, cela aurait été dangereux pour vous »**

 **« Je comprends »**

 **« Je crois que nous devrions vous laisser discuter entre vous. Vous avez des choses à vous dire je pense »** dit soudainement Elrond

Le magicien et l'elfe se levèrent, suivis de Jarfi.

 **« Jarfi »** interpella Kili **« Tu peux rester, tu es de la famille »**

 **« Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver tous les deux »** dit-il dans un sourire

Nous nous retrouvâmes alors seuls.

 **« Je suis désolé Eleara »** fit-il, brisant le silence qui régnait depuis le départ de notre ami **« Je voulais vous prévenir toi et maman, mais je ne pouvais risquer qu'il vous arrive quelque chose »**

 **« Tu es au courant pour maman au moins ? »** demandai-je doucement

 **« Oui. Balin a envoyé un message à Gandalf. Quand j'ai su, j'ai tout de suite voulu venir te chercher. Mais si Dain l'apprenait… »** Je le vis réprimer un frisson avant de poursuivre **« Je ne pouvais pas risquer de perdre le peu de famille qu'il me restait »**

 **« Je sais bien et je ne t'en veux pas »** avouai-je **« Comment pourrais-je ? Alors que je te crois mort depuis cinq ans et pourtant tu es bien là devant moi »**

Je le vis me sourire doucement alors qu'il me prit la main.

 **« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas revendiqué le trône ? »** demandai-je **« Tu en avais le droit »**

 **« Et toi ? »**

 **« Déjà, Dain m'en aurait certainement empêché. Tu sais ce qu'il pense des femmes au pouvoir »**

 **« Oui mais tu étais l'héritière légitime, tu aurais eu des soutiens. Et tu ne te serais pas laissée faire je te connais. C'est quoi la vraie raison ? »**

Je soupirai doucement, bien qu'en souriant en voyant à quel point il me connaissait.

 **« Je ne voulais pas du trône alors qu'il appartient à Thorin et à Fili. J'aurais eu l'impression d'être à une place qui n'est pas la mienne, d'avoir volé quelque chose »**

 **« Tu sais alors pourquoi je ne voulais pas du trône non plus »** me dit-il après quelques instants **« Comment-est-il ? Dain »**

Je réfléchissai quelques secondes à ce que je devais dire. Comment lui dire que le royaume de notre oncle était tombé entre les mains d'un fou dangereux ?

 **« Horrible »** finis-je par répondre **« Kili, il a ouvert la tombe de Thorin… »**

 **« Quoi ?! »**

 **« Il voulait récupérer l'Arkenstone. Les membres de la compagnie ont tenté de l'en empêcher mais il a menacés de les enfermer »**

 **« Il a l'Arkenstone ? »**

 **« Oui, il l'a. Il est dangereux, il se méfie de moi. J'étais suivie à longueur de journée »**

 **« Il t'a fait du mal ? »** demanda-t-il mais voyant que je ne répondais pas il insista **« Eleara »**

 **« Il m'a giflé, une fois »**

 **« Quel fils de… »** commença-t-il à s'énerver

 **« Mais ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois et le lendemain je m'enfuyai »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

 **« Il voulait me marier au fils du seigneur des Montagnes Grises, mais j'ai refusé. Il a voulu m'y forcer alors j'ai fini par lui dire le fond de ma pensée »**

 **« Il ne respecte même pas nos plus anciennes lois »** fulmina-t-il **« Je te jure que la prochaine fois que je le croise, je lui tranche la gorge »**

Cette déclaration m'intrigua.

 **« Comment ça la prochaine fois que tu le vois ? Tu comptes retourner à Erebor ? »**

 **« Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose à toi et à Jarfi »**

Il alla le chercher et ils revinrent tous les deux au bout de quelques minutes.

 **« Dain est trop dangereux pour être roi. De plus, s'il s'allie durablement avec les orcs, cela risque de poser de gros problèmes dans l'avenir »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? L'attaquer ? »**

Il se détourna de nous et regarda le paysage s'étendant devant lui. Je percutai alors, il voulait attaquer la montagne et revendiquer le trône.

 **« Kili ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Dain a une énorme armée, il dispose du soutien des Mont de Fer et sans doute des Montagnes Grises sans compter les orcs »**

 **« Il n'a pas encore le soutien des Montagnes Grises, puisque tu ne te marieras pas avec le fils du seigneur de ces terres. Mais tu as raison pour le reste »**

 **« C'est de la folie Kili »** intervint Jarfi

 **« Et je croyais que tu ne voulais pas du trône ? »**

 **« En effet, je n'en veux pas »**

 **« Mais alors qui veux-tu y mettre ? Il ne reste plus que deux héritiers de Thorin, et ils sont tous les deux dans cette pièce : toi et moi »**

 **« Et l'un comme l'autre, vous ne voulez pas du trône d'Erebor »**

 **« Et si je vous disais qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre »**

 **« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »**

Il se tourna alors vers nous, nous regardant à tour de rôle avec ses yeux bruns.

 **« Il existe un troisième héritier Eleara »**

* * *

 **Et oui, c'était Kili ^^**

 **J'espère ne pas avoir trop déçu ceux qui espéraient voir revenir Fili ou Thorin.**

 **Une nouvelle question se pose maintenant: qui est ce nouvel héritier? ou héritière?**

 **Il faudra revenir la semaine prochaine pour le découvrir ^^**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et j'attends vos réactions sur ce chapitre ;)**

 **Bisous!**


	9. Chapter 8 : Une histoire de famille

**Voyage entre les mondes**

 **Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ^^**

 **Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre dans lequel nous allons découvrir qui est ce troisième héritier ;)**

 **Mais avant, je remercie Triskelle sparrow et Eilonna pour leur review qui me font toujours très plaisir. Je suis contente que vous aimiez toujours cette fic ^^**

 **Et merci aussi à Sarah March de me corriger :)**

 **Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8** : **Une histoire de famille**

 _ **« Il existe un troisième héritier Eleara »**_

Cette affirmation me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Que voulait-il dire par troisième héritier ? Cela ne pouvait être Fili, il était mort. Mais alors de qui parlait-il ? Je voulais croire qu'il me faisait une blague mais son expression indiquait tout le contraire.

 **« De quoi tu parles ? »**

 **« Je comprends que ça te fasse un choc mais Thorin a eu un fils »**

 **« Quoi ?! Non, il nous l'aurait dit »**

 **« Il y a une raison pour laquelle il a gardé ça secret »** intervint la voix de Gandalf

Il était de nouveau derrière moi et me regardait avec le plus grand sérieux. Il vint se placer à côté de mon frère et nous regarda moi et Jarfi.

 **« Vous le savez, après la bataille d'Azanulbizar, votre oncle est parti à la recherche de son père »**

 **« Oui mais il ne l'a jamais trouvé »** enchainai-je

 **« Exact »** fit Gandalf **« Mais voilà, un jour il fit une escale aux Montagnes Grises où il rencontra une naine du nom de Léanne. Il a reconnu en elle son Unique »**

 **« Non »** le coupai-je **« Thorin n'a jamais trouvé son Unique »**

 **« C'est ce qu'il nous a dit, mais si. Je l'ai rencontrée »** m'avoua Kili

Je le regardai avec de grands yeux tandis que Gandalf poursuivait.

 **« Elle est tombée enceinte mais au même moment, il a appris la mort de votre père »**

 **« Thorin est alors rentré pour s'occuper de nous et de maman. Tu avais à peine un an »** continua mon frère

 **« Mais pourquoi Thorin l'a laissée là-bas ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas emmenée avec lui ? Surtout si elle était enceinte »**

 **« Maman venait de perdre son Unique, il ne voulait sans doute pas lui présenter le sien dans de telles circonstances »**

 **« D'accord mais tout ça s'est passé il y a plus de 40 ans, pourquoi il n'a rien dit jusque-là ? »**

 **« Ça, nous n'en savons rien »** admit Kili **« Moi aussi ça m'étonne de lui »**

 **« Comment avez-vous appris tout ça ? »** demanda Jarfi

 **« Thorin m'a confié la tâche de la protéger elle et son fils juste avant de mourir »**

 **« Son fils ? »** répétai-je abasourdie

 **« Oui, il a eu un fils. Il se prénomme Thorlin, il a à peu près votre âge »**

 **« Mais, vous êtes vraiment sûr que c'est le fils de Thorin ? »** demandai-je, suspicieuse

 **« Je l'ai vu sœurette, il n'y a pas de doute possible. C'est le portrait de Thorin »**

 **« Et où est-il maintenant ? »** demanda Jarfi

 **« Comme je l'avais promis à Thorin, j'ai régulièrement pris de leurs nouvelles »** nous annonça Gandalf **« Mais quand Dain a commencé à devenir dangereux, j'ai pris la décision de les mettre en sureté »**

 **« Eleara, c'est le seul pouvant accéder au trône de Thorin »**

 **« Comment veux-tu qu'on convainque quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas de prendre la place de son père qu'il n'a pas connu ou très peu »**

 **« Il va falloir que tu te montres convaincante petite sœur »**

 **« Comment ça que JE me montre convaincante ?! Tu t'imagines que c'est moi qui vais aller le chercher ? »**

 **« Tu es la seule à le pouvoir »** me dit Kili **« Il faut que je reste ici pour aider Elrond à monter une armée contre Dain »**

 **« Vous allez donc bien lui déclarer la guerre »** fit Jarfi **« Tu sais que c'est de la folie ? L'armée de Dain est immense, il a les orcs de son côté ainsi que les gobelins »**

 **« Et nous avons les elfes de Fondcombe et les nains des Montagnes Bleues »** annonça mon frère **« Nous serons capable de rivaliser »**

 **« Je crois que Thranduil et Bard seraient prêts à vous aider** » avouai-je **« Ils nous ont aidé, sans eux nous ne serions pas arrivés jusque-là »**

 **« Je sais que Thranduil vous a aidé, nous avons reçu son message. Nous allons organiser une rencontre avec lui pour en parler. Quant à Bard, il a déjà perdu beaucoup d'hommes lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées, je ne sais pas s'il voudra réitérer l'expérience »**

 **« Son soutien nous sera d'une grande aide »** ajouta Gandalf **« Mais nous avons besoin du fils de Thorin pour montrer à tous que nous avons l'héritier légitime »**

 **« Légitime ? »** fis-je surprise **« Thorin ne nous a jamais parlé de lui ni de cette Léanne. Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que les gens nous croiront ? »**

 **« Nous ne pouvons pas »** admit le magicien **« mais c'est notre seul espoir. Dain ne peut rester au pouvoir »**

Je réfléchis à tous ce que je venais d'apprendre. En moins d'une heure, j'avais découvert que mon frère que je croyais mort depuis cinq ans était toujours en vie et qu'en plus nous avions un cousin caché. Tout cela était un peu dur à encaisser pour moi. Ça faisait un peu beaucoup d'un coup.

 **« Et où sont-ils maintenant ? »** demanda mon meilleur ami

 **« Là où Dain ne pourra les atteindre »** nous apprit le magicien **« Une amie les a conduits dans un lieu sûr en Lorien »**

 **« C'est-à-dire ? »** questionnai-je, commençant à me lasser de ses devinettes

 **« Déjà, est-ce que tu acceptes d'aller le chercher ? »** m'interrogea Kili **« Et d'essayer de le convaincre »**

Regardant mon frère dans les yeux, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. D'un côté, je voulais me débarrasser de Dain mais cela voulait dire me séparer une fois de plus de Kili alors que je venais tout juste de le retrouver.

 **« D'accord »** finis-je par accepter **« J'irai et je réussirai à le convaincre »**

 **« Bien »** dit Gandalf **« Nous partirons dans trois jours pour la Lorien »**

Le magicien nous laissa alors tous les trois avec moi me sentant triste de devoir quitter mon frère si vite après l'avoir retrouvé.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** me demanda ce dernier

 **« C'est juste que, je viens à peine de te retrouver et je dois déjà te quitter. Je trouve ça dur c'est tout »**

 **« Je sais petite sœur, mais on se retrouvera vite, ne t'inquiète pas »**

 **« Et si je n'arrive pas à le convaincre et que j'échoue ? »** m'inquiétai-je

 **« Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. Tu es aussi têtu que Thorin pouvait l'être »** rigola-t-il **« Et puis tu ne seras pas toute seule, Jarfi partira avec toi »**

Je lançai un sourire à mon meilleur ami près de moi.

 **« Pas question que j'envoie ma sœur je ne sais où toute seule »**

 **« Tu sais que je peux me défendre »**

 **« Oui et je sais aussi que tu es un peu trop du genre à foncer tête baissée et que Jarfi pourra t'aider à calmer tes ardeurs »**

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça »** lui dit Jarfi **« Même si parfois c'est compliqué, j'arrive toujours à la calmer. Il n'y a qu'avec Gandalf que je n'ai pas réussi à la raisonner »**

 **« Que s'est-il passé avec Gandalf ? »**

 **« Merci beaucoup Jarfi »** fis-je

 **« Si moi je n'arrive pas à te faire entendre raison, ton frère y arrivera certainement »** me dit-il avant de se tourner vers Kili **« Elle a passé son temps à s'en prendre à Gandalf pendant tout le voyage. Elle le tenait pour responsable de votre mort à toi, Fili et Thorin »**

 **« Et je le pense toujours »** rétorquai-je

 **« Eleara, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Sans Gandalf, nous n'aurions jamais atteint la Montagne vivants. Il a tout fait pour nous protéger, je t'assure. Je comprends ton ressentiment, il te faut un coupable mais les vrais coupables sont Bolg et Dain. Pas Gandalf »**

 **« Je m'en rends compte »** avouai-je **« Mais c'est quand même lui qui est venu chercher Thorin »**

 **« C'est vrai, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que Thorin était obsédé par la montagne. Il aurait fini par y retourner de toute façon »**

Nous restâmes là à discuter plusieurs heures, nous remémorant nos souvenirs ensemble. Cela m'avait tellement manqué de ne pas discuter avec mon grand frère. Bien évidemment, j'aurais voulu que Fili soit là aussi, mais retrouver Kili était toujours mieux que rien. Il m'avait parlé de ce qu'il préparait pour Dain, de comment étaient notre cousin et sa mère. Il me raconta aussi comment Thorin et Fili s'étaient battus jusqu'au bout, ayant été près d'eux jusqu'à la fin.

Nous passâmes trois jours ensemble, lui, Jarfi et moi à discuter et à rire. Et quand le jour du départ arriva, j'appris qu'il nous accompagnait jusqu'à la Lorien. Nous en avions pour environ deux semaines de voyage. Je me réjouissais de savoir que mon frère venait.

Nous partîmes tôt le matin alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Elrond vint nous saluer.

 **« Je vous souhaite bonne chance »** nous dit-il **« Et vous serez toujours les bienvenus à Fondcombe »**

Nous le remerciâmes avant d'enfourcher les poneys qu'il nous avait confiés. Nous commençâmes alors notre route vers la Lorien. Nous passâmes par différents paysages, des montagnes aux sommets enneigés aux forêts luxuriantes. Je passais tout mon temps à chevaucher près de mon frère afin de pouvoir lui parler.

 **« Au fait, comment s'est passé votre voyage ? »** me demanda-t-il

 **« Ça aurait pu être pire »** répondis-je **« Balin et Dwalin nous ont aidés à sortir de la montagne »**

Je lui racontai alors le reste, sans oublier le passage où nous fûmes attaqués par les soldats de Dain.

 **« Guérold ? Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il se rangerait du côté de Dain »**

 **« Personnellement ça ne m'étonne pas. Il a toujours été du genre à rester du côté de celui qui a le plus de pouvoir. C'est le pire lèche botte que je connaisse »**

 **« Tu n'as pas tort »** admit-il **« Je me souviens comment il essayait de se faire bien voir de nous. Il faisait tout pour nous plaire à Fili, moi et Thorin, tout ça pour espérer de te séduire »**

 **« Quoi !? »**

 **« Tu ne savais pas ? Il n'espérait que ça. Fili et moi on l'a jamais aimé »**

 **« Et vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ? »**

 **« Pourquoi faire ? Tu n'as jamais pu le voir et nous ça nous faisait rire »** avoua-t-il **« Attends, on avait un esclave pour nous »**

Je rigolai à sa remarque. Je retrouvai bien mon frère là. Je n'avais jamais su que Guérold avait espéré qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous.

Après deux semaines, nous arrivâmes à la lisière d'une magnifique forêt luxuriante. Gandalf ouvrit alors la marche. Nous suivions un sentier en terre, entouré d'arbres plus ou moins hauts. Après plus d'une heure de marche, nous arrivâmes devant un immense arbre autour duquel s'enroulait un escalier. Nous commençâmes alors son ascension. Il était fait en une matière qui m'était inconnue et se composait de centaines de branches immenses sur lesquelles reposaient des habitations de bois. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au milieu de l'arbre, un couple d'elfe nous attendait. L'homme avait les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et les yeux marrons. A ses côtés se tenait une elfe magnifique aux très longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un bleu azur qui donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir jusqu'au fond de votre âme.

 **« Mithrandir, bienvenue en Lothlorien »** fit-elle d'une voix douce

 **« Dame Galadriel »** salua le magicien en s'inclinant « Celeborn, mon ami » salua-t-il le second elfe **« Permettez-moi de vous présenter Eleara et Kili, neveu et nièce de Thorin, et Jarfi leur très bon ami »**

 **« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer »** dis-je

 **« Sachez que vous êtes les bienvenus ici »** nous dit Celeborn

 **« Je suppose que vous êtes là pour rejoindre les jeunes gens dont vous m'avez confié la garde »** fit Galadriel

 **« Tout à fait, la jeune Eleara et Jarfi auraient besoin de suivre le chemin que vous avez fait prendre à cette femme et son fils »**

 **« Cela ne posera pas de problème »**

 **« Où sont-ils ? »** demandai-je

 **« Ils ne sont pas ici »** me dit l'elfe **« Je les ai envoyés là où ils seront en sécurité, un monde où le roi Dain ne les trouvera jamais »**

 **« Un monde ? »** répéta Jarfi **« Que voulez-vous dire ? »**

 **« Il existe différents mondes tout autour de nous auxquels nous pouvons accéder par des portails. Ces portails peuvent être ouverts grâce à une puissante magie »**

 **« Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'ils sont dans un autre monde ? »**

 **« C'est ça »** acquiesça Galadriel

 **« Et vous allez les y envoyer ? »** demanda Kili **« C'est sans danger n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Ne vous en faites pas, votre sœur et votre ami ne risquent rien »** assura Gandalf **« Tout ira bien »**

 **« Quand partons-nous ? »** demandais-je

 **« Je pourrai ouvrir le portail dès demain »** nous annonça Galadriel **« Pour l'heure, reposez-vous »**

Nous la remerciâmes avant de nous retirer en suivant un elfe qui nous conduisit à une branche qu'on nous avait réservée. Plusieurs couches nous attendaient sous des feuillages verts. Après avoir mangé nous nous allongeâmes chacun sur nos couches respectives, mon frère près de moi.

 **« Tout ira bien demain »** voulut-il me rassurer **« Tu verras »**

 **« J'espère. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on va dans un autre monde »**

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis tu ne seras pas toute seule, Jarfi sera avec toi »** me dit-il **« Je lui ai demandé de veiller sur toi »**

 **« Quand ça ? »**

 **« Le jour où nous sommes partis des Montagnes Bleues et plus récemment après notre départ de Fondcombe »**

 **« Je n'ai pas besoin de nounou »**

 **« Je sais, mais tu es ma seule famille désormais. Pas question que je te perde toi aussi »**

Je souris doucement à sa réplique. Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire. Jarfi et Kili étaient tout ce qu'il me restait aujourd'hui et les perdre me serait insupportable. Je réfléchis à tout ce que j'avais vécu avec mes frères et me rendis compte à quel point ils me manquaient. Retrouver Kili avait été un vrai miracle.

Je m'endormis alors, repensant à ma famille mais cette fois avec la joie de savoir que Kili était là près de moi.

* * *

 **Héhé, Thorin a un fils! Vous vous étiez attendu à ça? ^^**

 **Et au prochain chapitre, le titre de cette fic prendra tout son sens ;)**

 **Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions ^^**

 **Bisous!**


	10. Chapter 9 : Le bois des mondes

**Voyage entre les mondes**

 **Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Me revoilà pour un tout nouveau chapitre.**

 **Merci à Eilonna pour sa review et à Sarah March pour m'avoir corrigée ^^**

 **Alors, vous voulez savoir dans quel monde ils vont? Et bien je vous laisse découvrir ça ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9** **: Le bois des mondes**

Le lendemain, accompagnés de Gandalf et Kili, nous retrouvâmes Galadriel qui nous souriait avec douceur près d'une grande mare.

 **« Votre voyage va commencer »** annonça-t-elle **« Vous allez vous retrouver dans un monde qui n'est pas comme le vôtre, peuplé de créatures qui vous sont inconnues. Mais là-bas, des gens vous aideront dans votre quête. De plus, sachez que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière qu'ici »**

Kili me tourna vers lui et me prit dans ses bras.

 **« Tout ira bien petite sœur, j'ai confiance en toi »**

Je hochai frénétiquement la tête, comme pour m'en convaincre tandis que quelques larmes coulaient. Il s'écarta de moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

 **« On se revoit bientôt »** me dit-il en me souriant

 **« Tâche de ne pas te faire tuer en mon absence »**

 **« C'est promis »** dit-il avant de m'embrasser le front

Puis il se tourna vers Jarfi et le prit à son tour dans ses bras avant de lui dire :

 **« Je te la confie, prends soin d'elle. Et de toi »**

 **« Je te le promets »** lui jura mon ami

 **« Il est temps »** annonça l'elfe **« Approchez-vous de l'eau »**

Jarfi et moi obtempérâmes pendant que je remarquai que l'eau brillait d'étranges reflets dorés et qu'elle semblait plus épaisse que d'ordinaire.

 **« Cette mare vous conduira dans ce que l'on appelle le Bois des Mondes. Là-bas, quelqu'un vous conduira jusqu'à votre prochaine destination »**

 **« Nous vous remercions Dame Galadriel »** fis-je

Elle inclina doucement la tête tandis que Jarfi et moi nous nous prîmes la main. Je regardai encore une fois mon frère avant de plonger dans le lac doré.

Je me sentis alors m'enfoncer au plus profond de la noirceur. Je ne voyais rien autour de moi, je ne sentais pas l'eau sur mon corps et avais l'impression de faire une chute vertigineuse de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Puis, finalement, je sentis de l'eau s'insinuer dans mes poumons, m'étouffant doucement. Je bougeai dans tous les sens, tentant de trouver un peu d'air sans y parvenir. J'avais perdu la main de Jarfi quand enfin, j'aperçus de la lumière au-dessus de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être aspirée par cette lumière, qui commençait à m'envelopper de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je retrouve l'air libre et que je sois jetée sur la terre ferme. J'avalai une grande goulée d'air, toussant et crachotant, vite rejointe par Jarfi qui se retrouva près de moi. Je remarquai rapidement que j'étais sèche, comme si l'eau ne m'avait pas mouillée.

Regardant autour de moi, je compris que nous étions dans une immense forêt avec des arbres si hauts que je peinais à apercevoir les premières branches. Une lumière intense, bien plus forte que celle du soleil, éclairait les environs. Au pied de chaque arbre se trouvait une flaque remplie du même liquide étrange par lequel Galadriel nous avait fait passer.

 **« Eleara »** m'interpella Jarfi **« Regarde »  
**  
Il était près de la flaque grâce à laquelle nous étions arrivée et fixait l'arbre près d'elle. Sur son tronc étaient gravées des inscriptions elfiques avec un arbre en-dessous et sept étoiles au-dessus.

 **« C'est l'arbre du Gondor »** dis-je

Observant alors les autres arbres, je vis qu'ils avaient tous des symboles gravés sur leurs troncs. L'un d'entre eux avait un cercle sur lequel étaient dessinées des formes faisant penser à des pays et des continents, sur un autre était gravé une sorte de trône duquel s'érigeait des pointes et autour duquel on pouvait voir des animaux ainsi que d'autres symboles : un loup, un cerf, un lion, un dragon tricéphale, un poisson, une rose, un soleil percé d'une flèche, une seiche, deux tours et un oiseau sur un croissant de lune. Encore sur un autre arbre était gravé trois écussons : l'un avait deux ailes, un autre représentait deux roses et le dernier avait un cheval avec une sorte de corne sur la tête, le tout entouré de trois cercles concentriques.

Je compris alors que nous étions dans le fameux bois des mondes dont Galadriel nous avait parlé. Mais je me demandai où se trouvait la personne dont elle nous avait parlé. Au moment où je me posais cette question, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Me retournant en dégainant une de mes épées, je vis s'approcher de moi un immense lion à la magnifique crinière dorée. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'or en fusion.

 **« Ne fais pas de gestes brusques »** me dit Jarfi

Je n'avais jamais vu de lion auparavant. Ils étaient rares en Terre du Milieu. Il parait qu'il y en avait à une certaine époque mais qu'ils avaient tous disparus.

 **« Vous n'avez rien à craindre »** fit soudainement une voix qui venait de la direction du lion

 **« Qui a parlé ? Montrez-vous ! »**

 **« Mais je suis là »** certifia de nouveau la voix

 **« Eleara »** m'appela Jarfi doucement

Le regardant, je vis qu'il fixait le lion.

 **« Chers enfants, rangez vos armes »**

Je saisis que la voix était celle du lion mais restais stoïque, un animal venait de me parler.

 **« Mais… comment ? »**

 **« Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais vu de lion parler »** continua-t-il en s'asseyant

 **« Vous n'avez rien à craindre »** annonça une nouvelle voix

Je vis alors une femme à la longue chevelure noire apparaître près du lion. Elle portait une longue robe blanche aux manches courtes.

 **« Je suis Varda »** annonça-t-elle **« Et voici Aslan, roi et créateur de Narnia, là où vous vous rendez »**

En entendant ces mots, nous nous jetâmes un regard avec Jarfi avant de poser un genou à terre. Je n'en revenai pas. La Dame des Etoiles et femme de Manwë et Aulë notre créateur venaient de se dévoiler.

 **« Pardonnez-nous. Nous ignorions… »**

 **« Relevez-vous enfants de la terre »** fit Aslan de sa voix profonde **« Je sais que chez vous, aucun animal ne parle »**

 **« C'est à vous qu'ont été confiés une femme et un jeune homme ? »** demanda Jarfi

 **« C'est exact, je les ai emmenés dans mon monde où ils sont en sécurité. Et maintenant, je vais vous y accompagner à votre tour »**

 **« Nous sommes venus vous souhaiter bonne chance »** intervint Varda **« Je sais que vous vous conduirez tel les habitants de la Terre du Milieu que vous êtes »**

 **« Là où vous serez »** continua Aulë **« je ne pourrai veiller sur vous, alors soyez prudents »**

 **« Seigneur Mahal »** fis-je timidement **« J'aimerais vous poser une question »**

 **« Je t'écoute »**

 **« Mon frère, mon oncle, ainsi que ma mère, ont-ils rejoint l'antique Caverne d'Aulë ? Je voudrais savoir comment ils vont, s'ils sont heureux »**

 **« Je comprends que tu veuilles le savoir, mais je ne peux te répondre »** me fit-il **« Ce qu'il se passe au-delà de la mort ne peut être connu des mortels »**

 **« Je vois »** fis-je légèrement déçue **« Merci quand même »**

 **« N'oubliez pas d'où vous venez »** ajouta-t-il

 **« Maintenant, suivez-moi »** intervint le lion

Nous détournant des deux Valar, nous suivîmes Aslan entre les immenses arbres. Tandis que nous marchions, j'observai les symboles gravés sur les troncs : il y avait la silhouette d'une femme avec des ailes dans le dos, sur un autre nous pouvions voir un jeu de cartes, sur un différent végétal, un arc et une flèche étaient représentés, sur encore un autre se trouvait une épée plantée dans ce qui semblait être un rocher. Tant d'arbres défilaient sous nos yeux, tant de mondes insoupçonnés existaient.

 **« Donc, tous ces arbres marquent l'entrée vers d'autres mondes »** voulus-je savoir à voix haute

 **« Tout à fait mon enfant. A chaque fois qu'un nouveau monde est créé, un arbre pousse et un portail s'ouvre à ses pieds. Cette forêt contient tous les mondes qui existent, et tous ceux qui ont existé et il en accueillera encore beaucoup »**

 **« Vous voulez dire que certains mondes ne sont plus ? »** demanda Jarfi

 **« Oui »** répondit le Lion **« Regardez celui-ci »** dit-il en s'arrêtant devant un grand arbre

Le symbole qui devait être gravé sur son tronc était désormais quasiment effacé et la flaque qui devait se trouver à ses pieds était totalement asséchée.

 **« Ici se trouvait le monde de Charn, mais il fut détruit alors que Narnia se créait »**

 **« Comment a-t-il été détruit ? »** m'intéressai-je **« Je veux dire, comment un monde tout entier peut-il disparaitre ? »**

 **« Chaque chose a un début et une fin. Un jour ou l'autre, chaque monde doit mourir pour voir un autre apparaitre »**

 **« Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'un jour la Terre du Milieu pourrait disparaitre ? »** s'inquiéta mon ami

 **« Oui »** admit le lion en reprenant sa route **« Mais cela ne se produira pas avant de très longues années »**

 **« La femme et le garçon que vous avez mis en sureté vont bien ? »** questionnai-je

« Je les ai confiés aux rois et reines de Narnia. C'est à eux que vous devrez poser la question » me dit-il en s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois devant un autre arbre

Ce dernier avait une tête de lion gravé sur son tronc et je devinai aisément qu'il s'agissait d'Aslan lui-même.

 **« Vous voilà devant le portail menant à Narnia. Le monde dans lequel vous vous rendez est très différent de celui d'où vous venez. Les narniens ne parlant pas votre langue, vous serez capables de parler la leur une fois là-bas »**

 **« Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? »** demandai-je

 **« Non mon enfant. D'autres personnes vous aideront. Vous serez conduits jusqu'au roi Peter » nous apprit-il**

 **« Merci Aslan »** lui dit Jarfi en s'inclinant

Ce dernier et moi-même, nous prîmes alors la main et avançâmes d'un pas vers la flaque. Nous jetant un regard, nous plongeâmes à nouveau dans ces abysses étranges.

* * *

 **Et oui, je les envoie à Narnia. Vous vous y étiez attendu?**

 **Je me suis dis que ça changeait des classiques échanges entre notre monde et la Terre du Milieu, de plus j'ai beaucoup aimé les livres le Monde de Narnia. De plus, l'idée du bois des mondes ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à C.S Lewis, écrivain du Monde de Narnia et accessoirement contemporain et ami de Tolkien.**

 **Bref, je vous propose un petit jeu. Pouvez vous deviner dans quel monde mène les différentes mares dont j'ai décrit les symboles? Je vous redis ceux que j'ai décris:**

 **1-le premier est facile : un cercle sur lequel sont dessinés des formes faisant penser à des continents et des pays**

 **2-le second est facilement trouvable aussi pour ceux qui connaissent : "** **sur un autre était gravé une sorte de trône duquel s'érigeait des pointes et autour duquel on pouvait voir des animaux ainsi que d'autres symboles : un loup, un cerf, un lion, un dragon tricéphale, un poisson, une rose, un soleil percé d'une flèche, une seiche, deux tours et un oiseau sur un croissant de lune"**

 **3-celui ci est plus compliqué : "sur un autre arbre était gravé trois écussons : l'un avait deux ailes, un autre représentait deux roses et le dernier avait un cheval avec une sorte de corne sur la tête, le tout entouré de trois cercles concentriques." Un petit indice: il s'agit d'un manga**

 **4-"la silhouette d'une femme avec des ailes dans le dos". Un indice parce que je suis gentille: j'aurais pu rajouter un crochet**

 **5-"un autre nous pouvions voir un jeu de cartes". Sur celui ci, on pourrait y ajouter une théière et une montre.**

 **6-"sur un différent végétal, un arc et une flèche étaient représentés": un grand classique de disney et une des plus grande légende anglaise**

 **7-un dernier facile:"sur encore un autre se trouvait une épée plantée dans ce qui semblait être un rocher"**

 **Tous les mondes viennent de la littérature à part deux qui sont en réalité des légendes. Allez-vous réussir à trouver? Vous pouvez répondre par review ou message privé ^^**

 **Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine!**


	11. Chapter 10 : Un nouveau monde

**Voyage entre les mondes**

 **Bonjour à tous, nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui à Narnia!**

 **Merci à Eilonna pour sa review et à sarah march de m'avoir corriger.**

 **Pour ce qui es de mon petit jeu, voilà les réponses:**

 **1 : la Terre**

 **2 : Westeros (Game of Thrones)**

 **3 : le monde de l'Attaque des Titans (manga excellent au passage ^^)**

 **4 : le Pays Imaginaire (Peter Pan)**

 **5 : le Pays des Merveilles (Alice au Pays des Merveilles)**

 **6 : Robin des Bois**

 **7 : Le roi Arthur**

 **Voilà ^^**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10** **: Un nouveau monde**

Comme la première fois, en plus de me sembler long, le voyage fut des plus désagréables. Quand enfin, je pus reprendre mon souffle, j'eus l'impression de revivre. Je respirais de grande goulées d'air, tentant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Jarfi qui était juste à côté de moi, semblait dans le même état.

 **« Eleara »** m'appela-t-il

Je tournai mon regard vers lui et le vit observer droit devant lui. Me tournant mon regard à mon tour je découvrit que nous étions au cœur d'une forêt. Les arbres nous entouraient et le ciel bleu s'étendait devant nous. Je remarquai alors une chose étrange. M'approchant, je vis une longue barre de métal plantée dans le sol avec une bougie au sommet, entourée d'une cage de verre.

 **« C'est quoi ça ? »**

 **« On dirait un chandelier »** remarqua mon ami

 **« Qu'est-ce que ça fait dans une forêt ? »**

 **« Je ne sais pas. Viens, il y a un sentier »**

Vérifiant que j'avais bien mes armes, je suivis Jarfi qui commençait à emprunter le fameux sentier. Cette forêt était vraiment surprenante, il y avait tant d'arbres différents tout autour de nous. J'entendais les oiseaux chanter, mais le plus étrange est que je me sentais observée. Quand nous sortîmes de la forêt après environ une heure de marche, nous restâmes bouche bée de la vue qui s'offrait à nous. Une immense plaine verte s'étendait à perte de vue, sur la gauche des montagnes se dressaient contre le ciel bleu et des chevaux sauvages qui couraient. Il n'existait pas d'endroit pareil en Terre du Milieu. Un parfum qui m'était étranger emplissait l'air, et le soleil réchauffait ma peau.

Entendant un bruit derrière moi, je me retournai en sortant une dague. C'est alors que je fis face à une étrange créature : elle avait l'apparence d'un homme mais seulement jusqu'à la taille, ses jambes étaient en réalité des pattes de bouc et sur sa tête s'hérissait deux petites cornes. Il leva ses mains en l'air, et nous regarda d'un air apeuré.

 **« S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas de mal »** dit-il

 **« Qui êtes-vous ? »** demandai-je

 **« Argus »** répondit la créature **« Argus le faune »**

 **« Le faune ? »** répéta Jarfi

Jamais nous n'avions entendu parlé de telles créatures dans nos contrées, mais elle me semblait inoffensive. Je remarquai vite qu'il n'avait pas d'armes, à part ses petites cornes, et qu'il me serait facile de le maitriser en cas de problème. Faisant ce constat, je décidai de ranger ma dague.

 **« Désolée de vous avoir fait peur »** m'excusai-je

 **« Ce n'est rien »** répondit-il en baissant ses mains, mais je remarquai qu'il posait un drôle de regard sur nous, un regard plein de curiosité

 **« Nous sommes attendus chez le roi Peter »** continua mon ami **« Pouvez-vous nous indiquer le chemin ? »**

 **« Oh, oui bien sûr »** accepta le faune **« Je peux même vous y conduire si vous le souhaitez »**

 **« Ça ne sera pas utile… »** commençais-je

 **« Eleara »** me fit doucement Jarfi **« Je te rappelle qu'on est dans un monde qu'on ne connait pas, on pourrait vite se perdre. Avoir un habitué des lieux ne serait pas de trop »**

Je regardai mon ami intensément, maudissant son habilité à toujours être plus sage que moi.

 **« Bien »** dis-je **« Nous acceptons de vous avoir comme guide »**

Il nous sourit et nous invitât à le suivre. Nous marchâmes pendant plusieurs heures dans ces paysages qui étaient nouveaux pour nous. Mais, plus nous avancions, et plus ce faune me paraissait étrange, il parlait peu ou se murmurait des choses à lui-même et ne cessait de regarder autour de lui. Je partageais mes craintes à mon meilleur ami qui m'avoua partager les mêmes. Je m'évertuai alors à surveiller le faune. A la tombée de la nuit, le faune nous présenta l'entrée d'une caverne.

 **« Nous serons à l'abris pour cette nuit »** nous avait-il précisé

Alors que je m'apprêtais à entrer avec Jarfi, j'entendis un bruit venant de l'intérieur. Je lançai un regard à mon meilleur ami puis je me retournai alors vers le faune en dégainant une dague et en la mettant sur son cou tandis que Jarfi lui tenait les bras dans le dos

 **« A quoi tu joues ? »** fis-je **« Il y a quoi là-dedans ? »**

 **« M-mais rien »** hoqueta le faune **« C'est juste pour dormir »**

 **« C'est ça » grognai** -je **« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'entre pas le pre… »**

Je m'arrêtai dans ma phrase, une douleur fulgurante me transperçant le flanc droit. Tournant doucement mon regard je vis un couteau rouge de mon sang tenu par une main aux longs ongles, acérés comme des serres. Je relâchai ma dague et tombai à genoux, tenant mon côté blessé tandis que mes mains rougissaient.

 **« Eleara ! »** appela Jarfi

Il fut alors assommé et tomba à la renverse avant que, moi-même, je ne tombe dans l'inconscience. Je me réveillai un peu plus tard, et me rendis compte que j'étais attachée aux bras et aux chevilles. De plus je sentais que l'on m'avait retiré mes armes. J'avais aussi la sensation qu'une bande enserrait ma taille. Etrange. Pourquoi me blesser si c'était pour me soigner juste après ? Ouvrant les yeux, je vis deux silhouettes face à moi.

 **« Il y en a un qui est réveillé »** fit une nouvelle voix derrière moi en m'ayant vu gigoter

Cette voix me faisait froid dans le dos, une voix gutturale et grave. Les deux silhouettes devant moi se retournèrent alors et je réprimai une grimace. Celui de gauche avait une figure de faucon déplumé et celui de droite semblait défiguré.

 **« On va pouvoir commencer »** railla la tête de faucon

 **« Relâchez-moi »** protestai-je

 **« Ferme-la »** grogna la voix dans mon dos avant qu'il ne me donne un violent coup dans le dos

Bizarrement, je sentis des griffes s'enfoncer dans mon dos et je m'imaginais alors une bête aux pattes griffues.

 **« Le sang d'une fille d'Eve fera revenir la reine »** fit le défiguré

 **« Quoi ? »** fis-je **« C'est quoi une fille d'Eve ? »**

 **« Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »**

 **« Arrête Trion »** l'arrêta la tête de faucon avant de s'approcher de moi **« Si tu la tue, elle ne sera d'aucune utilité. On en a besoin vivante »**

Je sentis alors ses griffes s'enfoncer dans mon crâne tandis qu'il me tirait par les cheveux. Je me débattais du mieux que je pouvais, mais les liens étaient solides. Je ne comprenais rien, nous étions dans une caverne avec, devant moi, une grande arche de pierre. Tandis qu'ils me trainaient, je remarquai du coin de l'œil Jarfi, ligoté et bâillonné. A cette vue, je me débattis de plus belle.

 **« Laisse-toi faire l'humaine »** râla le défiguré tandis qu'il me mettait à genoux, devant l'arche

 **« L'humaine ? »** répétai-je avant de partir dans un grand rire **« Vous croyez que je suis humaine ? »**

 **« Je commence à en avoir marre »** maugréa la voix de celui qui m'avait donné un coup de pied

Il se mit alors face à moi, et j'eus un mouvement de recul en voyant une tête de loup me fixer. Ses yeux jaunes me regardaient avec colère mais aussi avec autre chose, quelque chose que j'avais du mal à déceler jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il me regardait avec appétit. Son souffle avait l'odeur de chair en putréfaction et de sang.

 **« Maintenant, tu te tais »** marmonna la bête en sortant une de mes propres dagues dans sa patte et de la mettre sous ma gorge **« Ou c'est moi qui te ferais taire »**

 **« Lâche-ça »** grondai-je **« On ne t'as jamais appris à ne pas utiliser les affaires des autres ? »**

Je l'entendis grogner mais avant qu'il ait pu répliqué, j'enfonçai profondément mes dents dans sa patte poilue, jusqu'à l'entendre couiner comme un chien. Relâchant ma prise, je crachai le sang et les poils que j'avais dans la bouche avant de le regarder d'un œil noir. La pauvre bête tenait sa patte ensanglantée et fit mine de s'avancer vers moi.

 **« Ça suffit ! »** fit le faucon d'une forte voix avant de me donner une gifle **« Et toi, tu restes tranquille, comme une gentille petite humaine »**

 **« Je veux bien rester tranquille comme une gentille petite humaine comme vous dites, mais pour ça il faudrait que j'en sois une »**

 **« Quoi ?! »** s'étrangla la créature

Mais avant avoir pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, un grand fracas métallique se fit entendre derrière moi et quelqu'un entra dans mon champ de vision. J'entendis les trois créatures hurler tandis que quelqu'un défaisait mes liens. Bientôt, les trois créatures gisaient mortes, baignant dans leur sang. Récupérant ma dague au sol, je me précipitai vers Jarfi et le détachait avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

 **« Tu vas bien ? »** me demanda-t-il

Je hochai la tête, ne me préoccupant pas de la douleur sur mon côté droit. Sentant les étrangers approcher dans mon dos je me retournai en tenant ma dague devant moi. Je vis alors un garçon, de vingt ans à peu près, se tenir devant moi, son épée ensanglantée. Ses cheveux noirs lui collaient au front et je pouvais voir son armure briller à la lumière du feu dans la caverne. Quelques soldats se tenaient autour de lui et pointaient leurs armes sur moi.

 **« Du calme »** fit le garçon **« Rangez vos armes. Nous ne vous ferrons pas de mal » dit-il à mon attention « Je m'appelle Edmund. Nous sommes venus vous libérer »**

Le jaugeant du regard, je vis qu'il semblait assez musclé, il avait un visage plutôt fin et ne semblait pas vraiment dangereux. Puis je me suis souvenu de mon impression sur le faune et je raffermis ma prise sur ma dague.

 **« Le faune qui nous a conduit ici nous disait ne pas nous vouloir de mal »**

 **« Ce faune était un traitre »** m'expliqua Edmund

 **« Eleara »** m'interpella Jarfi en se levant **« Regarde leurs boucliers »**

Obtempérant, je remarquais à la lueur des flammes qu'ils arboraient une tête de lion sur fond rouge. La même tête de lion que sur l'arbre dans le Bois des Mondes.

 **« Aslan »** soufflais-je

 **« Qu'avez-vous dit ? »** me demanda Edmund

 **« Vous faites partie de l'armée d'Aslan ? »** demandai-je en rangeant ma dague

 **« On peut dire ça, mais c'est mon frère qui commandes ses armées »**

 **« Vous êtes le frère du roi Peter ? »** comprit Jarfi

 **« Lui-même »** sourit Edmund **« Et vous êtes ? »**

 **« Je suis… »** commençai-je mais la douleur sur mon côté droit se réveilla et soulevant ma tunique, je remarquai que la bande était tachée de rouge.

 **« Mais vous êtes blessée »** s'horrifia Edmund **« Allez tout de suite prévenir ma sœur Lucy »** ordonna-t-il aux gardes avant de s'approcher de moi **« Nous allons vous conduire dehors »**

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête, me laissant être transportée. Dehors, le soleil n'était pas encore levé et je vis alors une vingtaine d'hommes qui nous attendait, ainsi que des créatures étranges qui avaient un buste d'homme sur un corps de cheval, puis une jeune fille, plus jeune qu'Edmund, s'approcha de moi, une fiole contenant un liquide rouge à la main.

 **« Ouvrez la bouche, je vais vous donner de l'Essence de Fleur de Feu »**

J'eus un petit mouvement de recul.

 **« Ne vous en faites pas »** me rassura-t-elle **« Ça ne vous fera pas mal »**

Je l'observai attentivement. Elle avait un visage empli de bonté et de douceur, ses cheveux auburn lui tombaient sur les épaules et ses yeux gris lui donnaient un visage des plus agréables. Ouvrant finalement la bouche, elle déversa une goutte sur ma langue. Quel goût cela avait-il ? Je ne savais pas vraiment. C'était un mélange entre la rose et la menthe. Très vite, la douleur s'effaça et en retirant la bande, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait plus aucune blessure, ni même une cicatrice.

 **« Merci »** fis-je

 **« De rien »** me sourit la jeune fille

 **« Je m'appelle Eleara et voici mon ami Jarfi »** présentai-je

 **« Je vous présente ma sœur, la reine Lucy »** nous dit Edmund

 **« Reine ? »** répétais-je

 **« Je croyais que votre frère était le roi »** fit Jarfi, surprit lui aussi

 **« C'est un peu compliqué »** rigola la jeune fille **« Mes frères, ma sœur et moi sommes tous les quatre rois et reines de Narnia »**

Entendant cela, nous lançâmes un regard avec Jarfi avant de nous incliner doucement devant eux.

 **« Je suis désolé de vous avoir menacé de ma dague, roi Edmund »** m'excusai-je

 **« Ce n'est rien »** répondit ce dernier **« Vous étiez sur vos gardes, ce que je peux comprendre »**

 **« Ne vous inclinez pas »** nous dit gentiment la reine Lucy **« Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ça »**

 **« Que faites-vous à Narnia ? »** demanda Edmund **« Je ne vous ai jamais vus par ici »**

 **« Nous avons été envoyés par Aslan, il nous a dit de trouver votre frère »**

 **« Nous venons chercher une femme et son fils qu'Aslan vous aurait confiés il y a quelques années »**

Tous les deux nous regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

 **« Vous êtes les envoyés d'Aslan ? »** répéta Edmund **« Ceux qui viennent d'un autre monde ? »**

 **« Oui »** nous répondîmes d'une même voix

 **« Peter vous attendait »** nous sourit Lucy

 **« Majesté »** appela un garde **« Nous avons trouvé des armes et je doute qu'elles appartenaient aux créatures »**

Me retournant, je reconnus mes épées ainsi que l'épée et l'arc de Jarfi.

 **« Ce sont les nôtres, Majesté. Ils ont pris nos armes pendant que nous étions inconscients »**

 **« Rendez-les leur »** ordonna le roi Edmund

Les soldats obtempèrent puis je replaçai mes épées dans mon dos tandis que Jarfi se saisissait de son arc. En sentant de nouveaux ces armes sur moi, je me sentais à nouveau complète. Avant de partir, le roi et la reine nous offrirent de quoi manger. Finalement, nous partîmes alors que le soleil commençait doucement à apparaitre à l'Est, en direction de leur château.  
Deux des créatures hommes-cheval nous laissèrent monter sur le dos, bien que je fusse réticente.

 **« Vous n'avez jamais vu de centaures auparavant n'est-ce pas ? »** me questionna la reine Lucy

 **« Tout à fait »** répondis-je

 **« Vous n'avez rien à craindre »** m'expliqua-t-elle **« Les centaures peuvent paraitre impressionnants mais ils sont d'une loyauté sans faille »**

Me laissant convaincre, je me hissais sur le dos d'un centaure en me tenant à sa taille après une petite hésitation. C'est alors que nous commençâmes notre route.

* * *

 **J'espère que cette petite rencontre avec deux des rois et reines de Narnia vous a plu. N'oubliez pas la pitite review pour me donner vos avis**

 **Bisous!**


	12. Chapter 11 :Les rois et reines de Narnia

**Voyage entre les mondes**

 **Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien ^^**

 **Navrée du léger retard de cette semaine. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que vos rentrées respectives se sont bien passées.**

 **Comme toujours, merci à Eilonna pour sa review et Sarah March de me corriger.**

 **Voici donc le onzième chapitre où nous rencontrons les deux derniers rois et reines de Narnia. Je vous laisse découvrir**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11** **: Les rois et reines de Narnia**

Le voyage se passa doucement. Le centaure sur lequel j'étais marchait près de la reine Lucy qui me parlait de Narnia.

 **« Comment avez-vous su où nous nous trouvions ? »** demandai-je au bout d'un moment

 **« Les arbres nous ont prévenus que deux personnes avaient été enlevées. Peter nous a alors demandé de venir vous aider »**

 **« Les arbres ? »** répétai-je **« Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont vivants ? »**

 **« Oui »** me dit-elle avec un sourire **« Chaque chose à Narnia est vivante. Les arbres, l'eau, les animaux parlent »**

 **« Quoi ? Ils parlent ? Tous ? »**

 **« Non, pas tous. Mais pour la plupart oui. Vous avez rencontré Aslan n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« Oui mais je pensais que c'était une caractéristique qui lui était propre, après tout ce n'est pas un lion comme les autres d'après ce que j'ai compris »**

 **« Tout à fait, c'est le Grand Lion, le créateur de Narnia. C'est lui le véritable roi ici, nous ne sommes que ses représentants en quelque sorte » m'expliqua-t-elle « Parlez-moi un peu de votre monde »**

 **« Oh, eh bien il est très différent de celui-ci sans pour autant l'être complètement. Nous n'avons pas d'animaux qui parlent, ni de faune mais c'est une terre qui a aussi sa part de magie »** commençai-je à raconter

Je lui parlai alors de la Terre du Milieu, de tous les peuples qui composaient mon pays.

 **« Des hobbits ? »** fit-elle surprise **« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça »**

 **« Ce sont des créatures très paisibles, qui s'aventurent peu en dehors de chez eux. Mais certains peuvent se montrer d'un grand courage, mon oncle en connaissait un qui lui a sauvé la vie. On les appelle aussi des Semi-hommes car ils sont très petits, encore plus petits que des nains »**

 **« Vous avez donc des nains, voilà une chose que nous avons en commun »** sourit-elle

 **« Et à quelle espèce appartenez-vous ? »** me demanda le roi Edmund juste devant moi

 **« Jarfi et moi sommes des nains justement »**

 **« Vraiment ? »** entendis-je la voix de la reine Lucy surprise **« Excusez mon étonnement, c'est que les nains par chez nous sont beaucoup plus petits que vous »**

 **« C'est pour ça que ces monstres ont cru que nous étions des humains »** remarqua Jarfi **« Mais je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ils voulaient le sang d'humains »**

 **« Ils voulaient du sang humain ? »** s'étonna la reine

 **« Oui, il disait que le sang d'une fille d'Eve ferait revenir la reine »**

 **« Lucy… »** fit le roi Edmund

 **« Oui, je sais »** soupira-t-elle **« Mais ça n'aurait pas marché, si c'est du sang d'humain qu'il leur fallait »**

 **« Quelle reine voulaient-ils faire revenir ? »**

 **« La sorcière blanche »** me répondit la reine **« Il y a quelques années, une sorcière se faisait passer pour la reine de Narnia et a fait durer un hiver pendant plus de cent ans. Elle a été finalement vaincue par Aslan »**

 **« Et ces créatures étaient ses anciens alliés »** comprit Jarfi

 **« Tout à fait »** acquiesça le roi **« Il y a eu une guerre, mais beaucoup se sont échappés »**

 **« Quelles autres créatures peuplent votre monde ? »** s'intéressa la reine Lucy

 **« A part les nains et les hobbits ? Il y a des hommes et des elfes »**

 **« Des elfes ? »** s'émerveilla-t-elle **« Il y a des légendes sur eux ici mais nous n'en avons jamais vus. Comment sont-ils ? »**

Je réfléchis quelques instants à quoi répondre. Je n'aimais pas vraiment les elfes, je n'y pouvais rien, c'était dans mes gènes.

 **« Ce sont d'excellents archers »** avouai-je **« Sans doute les meilleurs de la Terre du Milieu, mais les nains et les elfes ne se sont jamais entendus »**

 **« Pour quelle raison ? »** s'intéressa le roi

 **« J'avoue que je ne le sais pas, ça a toujours été comme ça »** répondis-je **« Bien sûr, il y a les magiciens aussi »**

 **« Je suppose que sans la magie, vous n'auriez pas pu venir ici »** ajouta Lucy

 **« Et des dragons ? »** demanda son frère

A la mention de ces monstres, je sentis un frisson me parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Rien que la mention de dragon me faisait instantanément penser à Smaug.

 **« Oui, il y a des dragons »** répondit Jarfi à ma place **« Mais il y en a de moins en moins. Et vous ? »**

 **« Il y en a eu il y a longtemps, mais ils ont tous disparus aujourd'hui »** répondit le roi Edmund

 **« Chez nous, le dernier qui ait été vu vivant est mort il y a cinq ans »** dis-je doucement **« Après avoir passé près de deux cent ans endormi sur un trésor »**

 **« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »** s'inquiéta la reine Lucy

 **« Non, tout va bien Votre Majesté »**

 **« Appelez-moi simplement Lucy »** me sourit-elle **« Vous n'allez vraiment pas l'air bien »**

 **« Devons-nous nous arrêter ? »** demanda son frère

 **« Non »** refusai-je **« C'est juste que le dragon en question a détruit la vie de ma famille »**

 **« Que voulez-vous dire ? »** demanda Lucy **« Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret »**

 **« Non, en Terre du Milieu, tout le monde est au courant. Voilà, mon oncle était l'héritier du royaume de son grand-père, le roi Thror. Ce dernier a accumulé tant de richesse qu'il a attiré la convoitise de ce dragon, Smaug. Le royaume des nains, Erebor, était avant ça le plus puissant de tous. Mais, l'arrivée du dragon a tout changé. Des centaines de personnes sont mortes ce jour-là. Mon oncle était présent et il ne s'en est jamais remis. Il y a cinq ans, il a décidé de reconquérir son royaume et de partir tuer Smaug. Mais ils ont été suivis par des ennemis dirigés par un vieil adversaire de mon oncle. Smaug a finalement été tué mais peu de temps après, une énorme bataille a eu lieu. On l'appela la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Mon oncle et un de mes frères y sont morts »**

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux lorsque j'arrêtai de parler, mais je réussis à les retenir.

 **« Oh »** débita Lucy **« Je suis désolée, cela a dû être terrible »**

 **« Donc, si je comprends bien, vous êtes une princesse »** dit Edmund

 **« En toute logique, oui »**

Je restai silencieuse par la suite. Jarfi finit par changer de sujet en demandant à Lucy de nous parler encore de Narnia. Le reste du voyage se passa bien, dans la discussion sur nos mondes respectifs. Vers le milieu de la matinée, le roi Edmund annonça que nous arrivions à Cair Paravel. Quand nous arrivâmes, une immense forteresse suivant les pentes d'une montagne s'élevait devant nous. En haut, je pouvais voir les tours du château et ses étendards volant au vent. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel.

 **« Bienvenue »** nous fit Lucy

Nous entrâmes alors par la grande porte avant de remonter les rues en direction du château. Au bout d'une demi-heure environ, nous arrivâmes dans la cour du château entourée de colonnades et au bout de laquelle se dressait un escalier de pierre qui menait à une grande porte de bois sombre, au milieu de laquelle était sculpté un grand arbre ainsi que deux lourds fermoirs en forme de tête de lion était disposés sur chaque porte. Nous descendîmes de nos cheveux, enfin de nos centaures pour Jarfi et moi. La grande porte s'ouvrit alors laissant passer deux jeunes personnes. Le premier était un homme, un peu plus vieux qu'Edmund, sur ses cheveux blonds reposait une couronne d'or et je devinai alors qu'il s'agissait du roi Peter. Il portait à son flanc gauche une longue épée dont la garde était une tête de lion et le fourreau était rouge. A ses côtés se tenait une jeune femme très belle. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade le long de son dos et un diadème d'or reposait **délicatement sur sa tête.**

 **« Peter »** interpella le roi Edmund **« Je te présente la princesse Eleara et son ami, sieur Jarfi. Ce sont les envoyés d'Aslan »**

A ces mots, son frère ouvrit de grands yeux avant de tourner son regard bleu vers nous.

 **« Et voici mon frère, le roi Peter et ma deuxième sœur, la reine Susan »** les présenta à leur tour Edmund

 **« Vos majestés »** dîmes-nous d'une même voix en nous inclinant

 **« Je vous en prie, vous n'avez pas à vous incliner »** nous fit le roi Peter **« Après tout, vous êtes vous-même de sang royal »**

 **« Mais vous êtes le roi de ces lieux »** ajoutais-je

 **« J'espère que ces ignobles créatures ne vous ont pas fait de mal »** s'inquiéta la reine Susan

 **« J'ai été blessée, mais rien que votre jeune sœur ne pouvait soigner. Mais merci de vous en inquiéter Majesté »**

 **« Appelez-moi Susan »** sourit-elle **« Peter, nous devrions peut-être les mener dans leurs quartiers, qu'ils se reposent »**

 **« Oui »** acquiesça-t-il **« Vous devez être exténués de toute cette marche. Vos quartiers ont été préparés avec grand soin. Vous êtes ici chez vous, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas »**

 **« Je vous remercie, roi Peter »**

 **« Vous pouvez tous nous appelez par nos prénoms »** me sourit il **« Pas la peine de s'encombrer de toutes ces formalités »**

Je hochai la tête tandis que Susan nous invitait à la suivre. Nous passâmes alors la grande porte et je fus estomaquée de la beauté des lieux. Un long couloir s'ouvrant sur différentes salles s'étendait devant nous. Les murs étaient tapissés par des tableaux représentant des batailles, ou d'autres rois et reines. Et du plafond pendait l'étendard royal : un lion d'or sur un fond rouge. Après nous avoir fait monter un escalier, Susan s'arrêta devant une porte.

 **« Nous sommes dans l'aile réservée aux visiteurs. Vos quartiers sont l'un face à l'autre. Nous serions ravis de vous avoir pour le déjeuner. Des domestiques vous attendent, ils sont à votre entière disposition »**

Je la remerciai d'un mouvement de tête et m'engouffrait dans la pièce qu'elle m'indiquait. Une grande chambre s'étendait devant moi, des voiles blanches cachaient les arches accédant à un balcon de pierre. Un lit aux draps couleurs crème m'attendait au milieu de la pièce. A son pied se trouvait un grand coffre de bois clair. Une grande cheminée de pierre prenait tout un mur et une coiffeuse était disposée tout près d'une porte.

 **« Bonjour »** fit une voix

Me retournant tout en posant une main sur une de mes épées, je vis devant moi un faune, du moins une faune, habillée de rouge et un lion d'or sur la poitrine.

 **« Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Je m'appelle Xindi, je suis là pour votre service »** se présenta-t-elle en s'inclinant

 **« Vous ne m'avez pas effrayée »** fis-je en laissant retomber ma main **« J'ai été surprise, je ne vous avais pas vue. Je suis Eleara »**

 **« Oui, vous êtes la jeune femme envoyée par Aslan »**

 **« Tout à fait »**

 **« J'ai appris ce qu'il vous était arrivé hier soir, et j'ai su que c'était l'un des miens qui vous avait piégée. Je suis absolument navrée »**

 **« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, vous n'avez rien fait »** la tranquillisais-je **« Serait-il possible de prendre un bain ? »**

 **« Oui, bien sûr »** fit-elle **« Je m'en occupe tout de suite »**

Puis elle s'engouffra dans la pièce à côté de la coiffeuse tandis que je continuais d'observer la pièce. Une autre porte, que je n'avais pas vue jusque-là, ouvrait sur un petit boudoir contenant des fauteuils et une grande bibliothèque. Je parcourai rapidement les reliures mais j'étais incapable de lire les étranges runes marquées. Apparemment, si je pouvais parler la langue narnienne, je ne pouvais pas la lire.

Ressortant, j'allai sur le balcon. La vue s'offrant à moi me coupa le souffle. La mer s'ouvrait devant moi, de petites vagues mouillant peu à peu le sable blanc. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir la mer en Terre du Milieu. Mais, malgré la beauté de ce monde, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être pressée de rentrer. La guerre contre Dain allait avoir lieu, je ne pouvais pas perdre de temps. Mais même cela ne m'empêcha pas de contempler encore et encore l'étendue d'eau salée s'ouvrant devant moi, jusqu'à ce que Xindi vienne me tirer de ma rêverie pour aller me plonger dans un bain chaud.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour cette semaine. Il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour rencontrer le fils de Thorin ^^**

 **A la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas la petite review pour me donner votre avis (que ce soit pour ce chapitre ou pour l'ensemble de l'histoire ^^)**

 **Bisous!**


	13. Chapter 12 : Court séjour à Cair Paravel

**Voyage entre les mondes**

 **Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Me revoilà après de longs mois d'absences. Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une heureuse année :). Je m'excuse pour cette très longue attente mais je n'ai pas laissé tombé cette histoire, j'avais juste besoin de me concentrer sur mes études que je considère comme prioritaires.**

 **Ensuite, je vous annonce officiellement que j'ai finis d'écrire cette histoire et que donc la publication devrait être plus régulière. Sarah March continue de me corriger et je la remercie encore ^^**

 **Vu la longue période qui vient de s'écouler, je vous propose un résumé des chapitres précédents:**

 **Eleara est la plus jeune nièce de Thorin Ecu de Chêne tombé au combat lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Lors de cette bataille, ses deux frères Kili et Fili sont tombés eux aussi. A son arrivée à Erebor avec sa mère Dis et son meilleur ami Jarfi, Dain est tout juste couronné roi de la Montagne. Cinq ans plus tard, Dis meurt à son tour et Eleara décide de partir de la Montagne avec Jarfi. Particulièrement quand Dain lui annonce son intention de la marier au fils du Seigneur des Montagnes Grises. Refusant d'être vendue comme du bétail, elle s'enfuie une nuit avec Jarfi avec la complicité de Balin et Dwalin. Les deux nains se rendent tout d'abord à Lacville où le Seigneur Bard les cache chez lui, ils se rendent ensuite à Mirkwood pour demander au Seigneur Thranduil de traverser la Forêt. Une fois la chose faite, aidé par Legolas, ils rencontrèrent le changeur de peau Beorn qui leur offrit l'hospitalité. C'est alors que Gandalf arriva au grand désespoir d'Eleara qui considérait le magicien comme le responsable de la destruction de sa famille. Elle consentit néanmoins à le suivre jusqu'à Fondcombe la cité elfique. Le voyage dura plusieurs semaines pendant lesquelles quelques disputent éclatèrent entre la naine et le magicien. En arrivant à Fondcombe, elle rencontra le seigneur Elrond avant de revoir une personne qu'elle pensait disparue: son frère Kili. Il avait été grièvement blessé pendant la bataille mais Gandalf l'avait fait partir de la Montagne, craignant l'attitude de Dain déjà dangereux. Kili lui apprit alors que leur oncle avait eu un fils appelé Thorlin et il lui demanda d'aller le chercher pour le convaincre de prendre sa place dans la Montagne. Très vite, Eleara comprit que lui et sa mère avaient été menés dans un autre monde. Kili, Eleara et Jarfi, accompagnés de Gandalf, se rendirent dans la Lorien où Galadriel fit passer Eleara et Jarfi à travers un portail. Se retrouvant dans le bois des mondes, ils rencontrèrent Aslan, le Créateur de Narnia, monde où ils se rendaient. Une fois là bas, ils furent capturés par des anciens alliés d'une sorcière appelée Sorcière Blanche. Ils furent sauvés par un jeune homme, le roi Edmund et sa soeur la reine Lucy. Ils les escortèrent alors jusqu'à Cair Paravel, château des rois et reines de Narnia.**

 **Vous êtes toujours là après ça? Bien ^^**

 **Je rappel que Eleara et Jarfi sont mes créations mais que Narnia et tout ce qui s'y rattache ne m'appartiens pas, ainsi que la Terre du Milieu qui sont, respectivement, des créations de CS Lewis et JRR Tolkien.**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 12 ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12** **: Court séjour à Cair Paravel**

Le bain que m'avait fait couler Xindi était parfait : chaud sans pour autant être brûlant avec des effluves dont je ne reconnaissais pas le parfum mais qui exhalaient une merveilleuse odeur. Je me laissais alors aller contre le bord de la baignoire, laissant tous mes muscles se détendre un à un. J'étais encore stupéfaite de constater que je ne gardais aucune cicatrice de ma captivité. Cette potion était absolument merveilleuse, et je me disais que si mon oncle l'avait eue au moment de la quête, il serait sans doute encore là, ainsi que Fili et que je ne serais jamais venue dans ce monde pour trouver un cousin que je ne connaissais pas. Me laissant divaguer à mes pensées, je m'endormis doucement.

 **« Dame Eleara ? Tout va bien ? »**

Je me réveillai en entendant la voix de Xindi. Je me rendis compte que l'eau était devenue froide et que mes doigts étaient fripés.

 **« Oui, tout va bien »** dis-je d'une voix forte **« Je sors »**

M'extirpant de la baignoire en frissonnant, j'attrapai la serviette blanche déposée non loin et m'y enroulai avec plaisir. J'enroulai une autre serviette autour de mes cheveux avant de me sécher et de passer une robe de chambre cachant ma nudité. Sortant de la salle de bain, je découvris Xindi avec une mine inquiète.

 **« Je commençais à m'inquiéter »** me dit-elle **« cela fait presque deux heures que vous y êtes »**

 **« Désolée, je me suis assoupie »**

 **« Je vous ai sorti une robe pour le déjeuner »** m'annonça-t-elle

Elle me montra alors une longue robe pourpre déposée sur mon lit.

 **« Je trouvais que cette couleur ferait ressortir la couleur de vos yeux »**

 **« Je ne suis pas habituée aux robes »** avouai-je

 **« A la cour du roi, il vaut mieux pour une jeune femme se montrer en robe »**

J'acquiesçai tandis qu'elle commençait à s'affairer à me mettre un corset. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas mis d'habit de la sorte. Elle commença ensuite à me passer la robe avant de serrer les lacets dans mon dos. Les manches en mousseline laissaient apparaitre mes bras et la fine broderie noire décorait mon buste. Après avoir terminé, elle s'occupa de mes cheveux, se contentant de tirer deux mèches de l'avant vers l'arrière et de les faire tenir par une pince en argent, laissant mes cheveux retomber librement sur mes épaules. Elle m'accrocha finalement la chaine avec le pendentif en forme de tête de loup autour de mon cou.

 **« C'est un très joli collier »**

 **« Je vous remercie, mes frères me l'on fait »**

 **« Ils ont beaucoup de talent »** sourit-elle

 **« Oui, ils avaient beaucoup de talent »** la corrigeai-je

 **« Oh »** s'empourpra-t-elle **« Je suis désolée… »**

 **« Ce n'est rien, vous ne pouviez pas savoir »** tentai-je de la rassurer avec un sourire

 **« Vous êtes ravissante en tout cas »** me complimenta-t-elle

Je la remerciai d'un mouvement de tête avant d'observer mon reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait raison, la couleur de la robe faisait parfaitement ressortir le bleu de mes yeux, les yeux de la famille de Durin. Le décolleté carré était décoré de quelques broderies. C'est alors qu'en regardant dans le miroir je remarquais l'absence de mes armes.

 **« Où sont mes armes ? »** demandai-je

 **« Oh, ne vous en faites pas, elles sont rangées dans le coffre au pied de votre lit »** me dit-elle

 **« J'aimerais qu'une de mes épées reste à côté de mon lit s'il-vous-plait. Et je vais prendre ma dague avec moi »**

 **« Vous savez, vous ne risquez rien ici »**

 **« Oui, je sais, mais je préfère »** insistai-je

Elle acquiesça et déposa une de mes épées appuyées contre un mur à droite du lit et me tendit ma dague. Je l'accrochai à ma ceinture et me sentis de nouveau moi-même. Juste après, trois coups furent portés à la porte et Xindi alla ouvrir. Je découvris alors Jarfi de l'autre côté habillé d'un pourpoint rouge et d'un pantalon noir, des bottes hautes à ses pieds.

 **« Tu es superbe »** me dit-il **« ça fait des années que je ne t'ai pas vue porter une robe »**

 **« Merci »** souriai-je

 **« Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la grande salle »** annonça Xindi avant de sortir

Jarfi m'offrit son bras que je pris avant de suivre la faune devant nous. Nous la suivîmes pendant de longues minutes à travers les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant une porte blanche que deux gardes ouvrirent devant nous. Une table de pierre pour huit personnes était dressée au centre de la pièce. Au fond de la pièce à gauche, je vis quatre trônes de pierre s'aligner. Sur le deuxième en partant de la gauche était assis le roi Peter en grande discussion avec un tout petit être avec une longue barbe et une épée sur le flanc gauche. Lorsque le roi nous vit, il se leva et avança vers nous avec le petit homme sur ses talons.

 **« Le déjeuner va être servi d'ici quelques minutes »** nous apprit-il **« Et permettez que je vous présente Tolorion, le responsable de mes forges et des mines »**

 **« Enchanté de vous rencontrer »** nous salua le dénommé Tolorion

 **« Nous reprendrons notre conversation plus tard »** lui dit Peter avant de se tourner vers nous **« Vos quartiers vous plaisent-ils ? »**

 **« C'est absolument splendide »** répondis-je **« Je n'avais jamais vu un tel château »**

 **« Venez vous asseoir »** nous invita-t-il **« Mes sœurs et mon frère ne vont pas tarder »**

Nous obtempérâmes alors, nous asseyant sur sa gauche à la table.

 **« Ma sœur Lucy et mon frère m'ont raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette caverne. Ces créatures n'arrêteront jamais d'essayer de ramener Jadis »**

 **« Jadis ? C'est la reine dont votre sœur nous a parlée ? Celle vaincue par Aslan ? »**

 **« Nous l'appelons la Sorcière Blanche »** me dit-il **« Mais oui, c'est elle. Mais ne parlons pas d'elle »**

 **« Tolorion qui était là »** commença Jarfi **« Je suis désolé de vous poser cette question, mais de quelle espèce est-il ? »**

 **« Eh bien, c'est un nain »** répondit Peter

 **« Un nain ? »** répétai-je abasourdie

Il était trop petit pour être un nain. Pour moi il s'apparentait plus à un hobbit qu'à un nain.

 **« Pourquoi êtes-vous si surpris ? »**

 **« Nous sommes nous-mêmes des nains et c'est assez étrange de voir quelqu'un de notre espèce être si différent de nous »**

 **« Je vois »** rigola le roi **« Je suppose que chaque monde a ses spécificités. Ah, voilà mes sœurs et mon frère »**

Les trois rois et reines entrèrent alors dans la pièce et prirent place. Susan était habillée d'une longue robe bleu ciel, son diadème d'or ressortant sur ses cheveux d'ébène. Quant à la reine Lucy, elle portait une robe verte, son diadème d'argent reposant sur ses cheveux auburn. Je remarquais à quel point les quatre frères et sœurs se ressemblaient, ils avaient tous la même forme de yeux et lorsqu'ils souriaient, leurs visages reprenaient la même expression. Nous discutâmes alors de nos mondes respectifs. On nous servit toutes sortes de viandes et de légumes, le tout avec un vin des plus doux. Au moment des desserts, le roi Peter m'interpella.

 **« Puis-je vous demander pourquoi Aslan a amené des gens de votre monde dans le nôtre ? »**

 **« Ils s'appellent Léanne et Thorlin, il est le fils de mon oncle, donc mon cousin mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré »** lui appris-je

Je leur racontai alors tout ce que je savais, leur parlant de Dain et de sa folie, de l'importance qu'il y avait à le destituer, je leur parlai de mon oncle et la bataille des Cinq Armées, de mes frères, de Kili que j'avais cru mort mais qui était vivant. Quand j'eus fini, un grand silence prit place.

 **« On dirait qu'une grande guerre se prépare chez vous »** dit finalement Peter

 **« Oui »** acquiesçai-je **« Et j'ai hâte d'en finir »**

 **« Je vous comprends, la guerre n'est jamais plaisante »**

 **« Ce Dain semble être quelqu'un d'affreux »** intervint Susan

 **« Par chez nous »** continua son jeune frère Edmund **« S'en prendre à une femme est punissable »**

 **« Par chez nous aussi »** lui apprit Jarfi **« Vous savez, il y a très peu de naines dans notre monde, si bien que les nains se font un véritable devoir de les protéger. Mais Dain se fiche pas mal de tout ça. Depuis qu'il est le roi, il se sent tout puissant, mais il a toujours eu peur d'Eleara… »**

 **« Jarfi »** le coupai-je

 **« Pourquoi a-t-il peur de vous ? »** s'intéressa Lucy

 **« Mon oncle étant mort, je suis sa dernière héritière. Dain sait que je n'ai qu'un mot à dire pour reprendre le trône, il sait que j'ai du soutien »**

 **« Pourquoi ne pas le reprendre ? »** demanda Edmund

 **« Parce que je ne considère pas qu'il me revient, jamais ce trône n'aurait dû me revenir. Quand j'ai su que mon frère était vivant, j'ai compris que le trône lui revenait. Puis j'ai appris que mon oncle avait eu un fils, ce qui fait de lui l'héritier du trône d'Erebor, avant moi et mon frère »** expliquai-je **« C'est pourquoi nous devons le ramener »**

 **« Je vois »** acquiesça Peter **« Ma sœur Lucy vous conduira demain jusqu'à Léanne et son fils. D'ici là, vous pouvez aller où bon vous semble »**

 **« Nous vous remercions »** fit Jarfi

 **« J'ai remarqué que vous portiez votre dague »** me dit Edmund

 **« Oui, je préfère l'avoir toujours sur moi, elle ne me quitte jamais. J'y tiens beaucoup, c'est mon oncle qui me l'a faite et offerte »**

 **« Je peux la voir ? »** demanda Peter

La sortant de son fourreau, je la lui tendis, la garde tournée de son côté. Il la pris délicatement et la regarda minutieusement, fixant les runes naniques sur le métal et le pommeau en forme de tête de loup aux yeux de saphir.

 **« C'est une arme magnifique »** dit-il en me la rendant **« Que veulent dire les runes ? »**

 **« C'est une phrase en Khuzdul, notre langue ancestrale, qui est censée me protéger »**

 **« Apparemment, les nains ont tous la même dextérité aux forges dans tous les mondes » remarqua** Edmund

 **« Il faut croire »** souriai-je

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement dans la discussion. Nous passâmes l'après-midi à visiter le château. Le roi Edmund avait même demandé à se battre contre moi. Il était assez fort mais n'égalait pas Dwalin aussi réussis-je à le désarmer après plus de dix minutes de combat. Le soir venu, nous mangeâmes de nouveau avec les quatre frères et sœurs.

 **« Vous partirez demain en début de matinée, le voyage n'est pas bien long »**

 **« D'accord »** fis-je avant d'hocher la tête et de me tourner vers sa sœur Susan **« Je vous ai aperçue tirer à l'arc tout à l'heure, vous êtes très douée »**

 **« Je vous remercie »** sourit-elle **« Ce sont des flèches magiques, tant que l'on se concentre bien et qu'on a une cible bien en tête, elles ne ratent jamais »**

 **« Les nains d'ici connaissent la magie ? »** s'étonna Jarfi

 **« Non, ce ne sont pas les nains qui les ont faites. Elles m'ont été offertes quand la Sorcière Blanche était encore ici. Il en va de même pour l'épée de Peter, la fiole de cordial et la dague de Lucy »**

 **« Je voulais vous demander »** fit Edmund **« Qui vous a appris à vous battre ? Je vous ai trouvé très impressionnante »**

 **« J'ai été entrainé par mon oncle, mes frères mais aussi un ami qui a toujours été le responsable de la garde. Ils étaient les meilleurs combattants »**

On continua à parler ainsi pendant plus d'une heure jusqu'à ce que le roi Peter nous conseille d'aller nous coucher. J'allai alors dans ma chambre où m'attendait Xindi.

 **« J'espère que votre journée s'est bien passée »** me sourit-elle

 **« Très bien, Cair Paravel est absolument magnifique »**

 **« Oui, cela fait des années que les quatre trônes attendaient ici que des rois et reines viennent les occuper »** me dit-elle en m'aidant à me déshabiller

 **« Comment ça ? »**

Elle me raconta alors qu'en réalité ils étaient arrivés à Narnia depuis un autre monde et que leur venue avait été prévue par une prophétie qui annonçait que quatre enfants viendraient faire chuter la Sorcière Blanche.

 **« Sans eux, croyez-moi, ça serait toujours l'hiver ici »**

Je comprenais alors qu'eux aussi venaient d'un autre monde et qu'ils étaient devenus rois et reines suite à une prophétie.

 **« Pourquoi n'en parlent-ils pas ? »**

 **« Je ne sais pas, vous savez ça fait vingt ans qu'ils sont ici. Peut-être qu'ils ne se rappellent plus »** me dit-elle **« Tenez, je vous ai sorti une tenue pour cette nuit »**

Elle sortit alors de la chambre avec la robe tandis que je mettais une robe de nuit bleue en soie. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, une chandelle à la main.

 **« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose de plus ? »**

 **« Non, je vous remercie »** souriais-je

 **« Bien dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit »**

 **« Bonne nuit Xindi »**

Elle sortit de la chambre en s'inclinant doucement. Je m'engouffrai alors sous les couvertures du grand lit. Je me sentais m'enfoncer dans le matelas, les coussins étaient extrêmement moelleux. Je fus vite plongée dans le sommeil.

Je me réveillai plusieurs heures plus tard, de légers coups portés à ma porte. Je voyais le soleil levé éclairer doucement la pièce. Xindi entra alors, un plateau sur les bras.

 **« Bonjour dame Eleara »** me salua-t-elle **« Vous avez bien dormi ? »**

 **« Très bien »**

Elle déposa le plateau sur la petite table à ma droite et ressortit. Je mangeais alors des tartines couvertes d'un peu de beurre brillant avec des œufs au plat et une tranche de jambon, le tout accompagné de lait légèrement sucré. Une fois mon petit déjeuner terminé, j'alla me laver et mis un pantalon noir et une tunique bleue, serrée à la taille par une ceinture noire en cuir.

Nous passâmes la matinée en compagnie des reines Lucy et Susan qui nous parlèrent de l'Histoire de Narnia. Je leur racontai aussi de ce que m'avait raconté Xindi la veille.

 **« Oui c'est vrai »** admit Lucy **« Mais nous restons ici car Narnia a besoin de nous »**

 **« Comment pourrait-on partir comme ça du jour au lendemain ? Et tout en prenant le risque qu'un jour quelqu'un de pire que la Sorcière Blanche arrive** » continua sa sœur **« De plus, quand nous avons quitté notre monde, c'était la guerre. Qui sait ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui »**

Elles nous parlèrent alors de cet autre monde, bien qu'elles s'en souvenaient de moins en moins selon leurs dires. Elles nous racontèrent la guerre violente qui y faisait rage.

Après le déjeuner, nous rassemblâmes nos affaires Jarfi et moi et retrouvâmes les rois et reines aux écuries du château.

 **« Encore merci pour votre hospitalité »** remerciai-je les frères et sœur

 **« Ce fut un plaisir »** répondit Peter **« Et lorsque vous repartirez pour votre monde, n'hésitez pas à revenir à Cair Paravel »**

Je le remerciai d'un mouvement de tête avant d'enfourcher mon cheval. La reine Lucy prit la tête et nous la suivîmes, sortant de Cair Paravel et nous dirigeant vers une forêt luxuriante. Tandis que nous avancions, je sentais l'appréhension monter en moi. Comment allais-je être accueillie ? Allait-il m'écouter ? Et si j'échouais ? Nous avancions doucement, et tant de questions me préoccupaient, me faisant presque regretté d'être venue.

* * *

 **Eh non, nous ne verrons pas aujourd'hui le fils de Thorin. Comment va se passer cette rencontre? Vous le saurez en revenant la semaine prochaine!**

 **D'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^**

 **A la semaine prochaine, bisous!**


	14. Chapter 13Rencontre familiale

**Voyage entre les mondes**

 **Bonjour à tous!**

 **Nous voilà au treizième chapitre de cette histoire. Nous allons enfin rencontrer le fils de Thorin ^^**

 **Merci encore à Sarah March de m'avoir corrigée**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13** **: Rencontre familiale**

Le voyage dura environ trois heures, trois heures durant lesquelles nous discutâmes Lucy, Jarfi et moi. Au bout d'un moment, une quatrième voix s'était jointe à la conversation et quand je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de mon cheval, je faillis être désarçonnée. C'était assez déroutant de se retrouver sur un cheval qui parlait mais je finis par m'y habituer.  
Finalement, nous arrivâmes devant une petite clairière au fond de laquelle se trouvait une jolie petite maison en bois. Nous descendîmes des chevaux et les laissèrent en liberté dans la clairière. Nous nous approchâmes alors de la maison.

 **« Léanne ! »** appela Lucy

Je vis la porte s'ouvrir et entendis une voix.

 **« Dame Lucy ? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous v… »**

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase quand elle nous vit. Une naine à la longue chevelure rousse était devant nous, ses yeux verts kaki me regardaient avec surprise. En la voyant, je pouvais comprendre pourquoi Thorin était tombé amoureux d'elle, c'était une très belle naine.

 **« Je vous présente Eleara et Jarfi »** nous présenta Lucy

 **« La nièce de Thorin »** l'entendis-je souffler

 **« Oui »** lui dis-je en m'approchant doucement **« Je suis sa plus jeune nièce et Jarfi est mon meilleur ami »**

 **« Je le sais, Thorin m'a beaucoup parlé de vous »** sourit-elle **« Mais entrez »**

Nous la suivîmes à l'intérieur de la maison pour découvrir une petite pièce joliment décorée, des fauteuils entouraient une petite cheminée à côté de laquelle se trouvait une bibliothèque.

 **« Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? »** demanda-t-elle **« J'ai du thé, du vin, de la bière, de l'hydromel »**

 **« Un verre d'hydromel pour moi s'il vous plait »** répondis-je

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que le verre était devant moi.

 **« Je me doutais que vous prendriez ça »** sourit-elle **« C'est la dernière bouteille que j'ai gardé de la Terre du Milieu »**

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de servir tout le monde, elle vint s'asseoir et alors, un lourd silence prit place.

 **« Vous avez les yeux de votre oncle »** me dit-elle en souriant **« Je suppose que vous avez des questions à me poser »**

 **« A vrai dire, je ne sais par où commencer »** avouai-je

 **« Et si vous nous disiez comment vous avez rencontré Thorin »** lui dit Jarfi

 **« C'était quelques années après la Bataille d'Azanulbizar »** commença-t-elle **« Je vivais alors aux Montagnes Grises et j'étais guérisseuse. Un soir, un nain est entré en trombe dans ma clinique, il avait une épaule sévèrement touchée. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander son nom qu'il s'écroulait. Comme il était bien trop lourd pour moi, j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de m'aider à le porter jusqu'au lit, puis je l'ai soigné. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs tressés et je remarquai la présence d'une cicatrice sur son torse. C'était Thorin »** sourit-elle **« Il s'est réveillé le lendemain et pour la première fois j'ai vu ses yeux, des yeux bleu glacé qui pouvaient vous geler sur place mais qui dans mon cas me réchauffaient bien plus que n'importe quel feu. Je compris alors qu'il était mon Unique. Il a voulu partir sur le champ, mais je l'en empêchai à cause de ses blessures. Il est resté là pendant plusieurs mois, même bien après le rétablissement de sa blessure. Puis un jour, je suis tombée enceinte mais il apprenait en même temps la mort de votre père »**

 **« Pourquoi vous a-t-il laissé ? »** demandai-je **« Surtout en étant enceinte »**

 **« Quand il a reçu ce corbeau annonçant la mort de votre père, je ne savais pas moi-même que j'étais enceinte. Je l'ai appris quelques jours plus tard. Et c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de partir seul. Votre mère venait de perdre son Unique, je ne voulais pas lui imposer ma présence de peur que cela la rende triste de voir son frère avec son Unique dans un moment pareil »**

 **« Vous avez eu tort »** soufflais-je **« Ma mère vous aurait volontiers accueillie. Elle a toujours désespéré en voyant mon oncle seul »**

 **« Mais une fois que Thorin a su que vous étiez enceinte, pourquoi vous-a-t-il encore laissée ? »** demanda Jarfi

 **« Il est revenu seulement un an plus tard. Thorlin avait déjà quelques mois. Votre oncle voulait que je l'accompagne, à chaque fois qu'il venait il essayait de me pousser à partir avec lui mais je refusais à chaque fois. J'avais peur que mon fils ne soit pas reconnu comme étant le fils de Thorin, qu'il soit rejeté par tous. Qu'on le considère comme un bâtard et rien d'autre étant donné que nous n'étions pas mariés »**

 **« Thorin est revenu vous voir plusieurs fois ? »**

 **« Oui, il revenait tous les deux mois. Quand mon fils a été en âge de comprendre pourquoi son père était si peu là, je lui ai expliqué. Et malgré ça, Thorlin a toujours été en admiration devant son père »**

« Si vous l'aviez suivi »

fit Jarfi **« Votre fils aurait eu son père tous les jours »**

 **« Je m'en rends bien compte »** soupira-t-elle **« et maintenant je sais que c'était une erreur, qu'à cause de moi mon fils a très peu connu son père finalement et maintenant il ne pourra jamais le connaitre plus »**

 **« Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher »** lui dis-je **« Vous l'avez fait par amour pour votre fils, c'était pour le protéger »**

 **« Oui »** acquiesça-t-elle **« Et puis, il y a cinq ans Thorin est revenu pour m'annoncer qu'il partait pour la conquête d'Erebor et qu'après ça il reviendrait nous chercher. Vous le savez, je ne l'ai jamais revu après ça »**

 **« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Thorin ne nous a jamais parlé de vous »**

 **« Je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire, j'avais peur qu'on me rejette. Que l'on me voit comme une naine ayant piéger Thorin pour l'épouser »**

 **« Jamais nous n'aurions pensé ça »** la rassura Jarfi

 **« Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici »** lui dis-je

 **« Et bien j'imagine que les choses ne s'arrangent pas avec Dain au pouvoir »**

 **« Non, pas vraiment »**

Je lui racontai alors dans quel état était la montagne, comment Dain devenait, ce qu'il avait fait pour récupérer l'Arkenstone.

 **« Les choses empirent, une guerre se prépare »**

 **« Et votre fils est l'héritier de Thorin »** continua Jarfi

 **« Oui »** souffla-t-elle **« Votre frère m'avait prévenu qu'un jour Thorlin devrait prendre la place de son père, mais c'est arrivé un peu trop vite à mon goût » sourit-elle**

 **« Je peux lui parler ? »** demandais-je finalement

 **« Oui, il est derrière la maison. Il s'entraine »**

Je me levai alors et commençai à avancer vers la porte du fond, puis jetai un regard à mon meilleur ami.

 **« Il vaut mieux que tu lui parles seule je pense »**

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête et sortis. J'entendis alors des coups être frappés contre une surface dure. Un peu plus loin, entre les arbres, j'apercevai une silhouette bougeant. M'approchant un peu plus, j'aperçus mon cousin qui se mouvait entre des silhouettes de bois, une épée à la main. Il faisait à peu près ma taille, ses cheveux bruns voltigeaient au rythme de ses mouvements et je remarquai qu'il était d'une grande dextérité. Il attaquait chaque silhouette, s'imaginant sans doute un ennemi réel face à lui. Sortant doucement une de mes épées, je m'approchais doucement et lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi sans me voir, je bloquais son épée au-dessus de nos têtes avec ma propre épée. Il me regardait avec surprise, le souffle un peu court. Je remarquais tout de suite sa ressemblance frappante avec Thorin, sauf que ses yeux tiraient plus vers le vert d'eau que le bleu glace de Thorin.

 **« Ça serait plus efficace contre un ennemi réel tu ne crois pas ? »** lui dis-je en baissant mon arme

 **« Les centaures viennent parfois m'aider, mais je suis la plupart du temps tout seul »** répondit-il en rangeant sa propre épée **« C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? La nièce de mon père »**

 **« Eleara » me** présentai-je **« Ta mère m'a dit que je te trouverais ici »  
« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici »**

 **« Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à tout t'expliquer »**

 **« Vous voulez vraiment que je reprenne le trône de mon père ? Moi ? »**

 **« Tu es l'héritier de Thorin, il te revient de droit »**

 **« Vraiment ? Je n'ai aucune idée de comment on dirige un royaume ! »**

 **« Je sais, mais tu seras aidé. Je comprends que ça puisse paraitre terrifiant et étrange. Je débarque comme ça, tu ne me connais pas et je te demande de reprendre le trône d'un royaume que tu n'as jamais vu. Mais en tant que fils de Thorin, c'est à toi qu'il revient »**

 **« Je ne peux pas faire ça »** refusa-t-il **« Débrouillez-vous sans moi. Vous n'avez qu'à le prendre le trône »**

 **« Je ne peux pas Thorlin ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Maintenant que je sais que tu es là, tu es le premier dans la ligne de succession »**

 **« Et bien je renonce à mon titre ! »**

 **« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » commençai** -je à m'énerver **« Ce royaume t'appartient ! Thorin aurait voulu que tu accèdes au trône à sa mort »**

 **« Ah oui ? Et bien moi j'aurais voulu qu'il ne meure pas ! Qu'il vienne nous chercher comme il l'avait promis »** s'énerva-t-il, ses yeux prenant l'aspect de ceux de Thorin quand il était en colère **« Ne me faites pas croire que vous me comprenez ! Je ne voyais mon père que tous les deux mois ! Je ne peux pas dire qu'il n'était pas là pour moi car je sais qu'il m'aimait, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il soit avec moi tous les jours ! Vous vous l'avez plus connu que moi, vous avez eu le temps de le connaitre ! Moi je n'ai plus que ma mère maintenant ! Alors ne me faites pas croire que vous comprenez, personne ne peut comprendre ! »**

Il commença à partir, en passant à côté de moi, mais je le retins par un bras et le colla contre un arbre.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Que tu es le seul à avoir perdu quelqu'un ? Mon père est mort quand j'avais un an, ma mère en a déprimé pendant presque deux ans, Thorin était comme un père pour moi. Puis, il y a cinq ans, il est parti avec mes deux frères pour Erebor. Sur les trois, il n'y en a qu'un seul qui a survécu. J'ai perdu mon second père et l'un de mes grands frères. Ma mère ne l'a pas supporté, elle est tombée malade quasiment instantanément et elle est morte il y a quelques mois ! »**

Je repris mon souffle pendant quelques instants avant de m'écarter.

 **« Ne crois pas être le seul qui a souffert ici »** continuai-je **« C'est vrai, c'est injuste que tu aies si peu connu ton père par rapport à moi ou à mes frères. Mais si nous avions su, si nous avions eu la moindre connaissance de votre existence à toi et à ta mère, nous aurions poussé Thorin à vous ramener aux Montagnes Bleues »**

Nous restâmes pendant quelques instants à nous fixer, nous lançant à chacun un regard noir. Finalement, je vis ses yeux se radoucirent tandis qu'il se laissait aller contre le tronc.

 **« Comment pourrais-je être un bon roi ? Je ne sais pas comment on gouverne un royaume, mon père ne me l'a jamais appris »**

 **« Tu es le fils de Thorin »** lui dis-je doucement **« Tu as ça dans le sang. Thorin aurait été un très bon roi, peut-être bien le meilleur qu'ait connu Erebor. Je sais bien que c'est terrifiant, mais tu ne seras pas tout seul. Kili et moi serons là, ainsi que l'ancienne compagnie de Thorin. Tu ne peux pas abandonner le royaume de ton père à un fou comme Dain »**

 **« Est-il si fou que ça ? »**

 **« Je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais il a ouvert la tombe de ton père »**

 **« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »**

 **« Tu as entendu parler de l'Arkenstone ? »**

 **« Oui, papa m'en avait parlé. Mais il a été enterré avec non ? »**

 **« C'est pour ça que Dain a ouvert sa tombe, pour récupérer la pierre »** je le vis me regarder avec horreur **« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il faut virer Dain ? Pourquoi il faut que tu prennes sa place ? »**

 **« Oui, vraiment, je comprends mais et si personnes ne me reconnait comme étant le fils de Thorin ? On pourrait me prendre pour un usurpateur et un menteur »**

 **« Tu lui ressembles plus que tu ne le crois »** avouais-je **« et puis j'ai remarqué la dague que tu portais »**

Il portant la main à la dague en question. Le manche était en ébène, décoré de filaments de de Mithril.

 **« Je peux ? »** demandais-je

Il me tendit alors la dague que je saisis doucement. La sortant de son fourreau, la lame brilla sous la lumière du jour. Elle était tranchante des deux côtés, la lame était dans un alliage spécial connu seulement des nains.

 **« La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était dans les mains de Thorin »** dis-je **« Il t'a expliqué son histoire ? »**

 **« Pas vraiment »**

 **« La légende dit qu'elle aurait été forgée par Aulë en personne pour Durin Ier. Cette dague est transmise de père en fils depuis. Mais elle a une particularité, seul les héritiers directs de Durin Ier peuvent la toucher et des rois du peuple de Durin »**

 **« Que se passe-t-il pour les autres ? »**

 **« Il y a différentes versions, certains disent qu'elle brûle ceux qui ne descendent pas de Durin Ier, d'autres disent qu'elle s'éloigne tout simplement. Cette dague est connue de tous à Erebor, même de Dain. Lorsqu'ils te verront avec, ils sauront que tu es le fils de Thorin »**

 **« Ils pourraient penser que je la lui ai volée »** remarqua-t-il

Je rigolai doucement à sa remarque en lui rendant la dague.

 **« Crois-moi, quiconque aurait essayé de voler Thorin ne serait même plus en état d'en parler »**

 **« Vous avez raison »** sourit-il, sourire qui était celui de son père **« Vous pensez vraiment qu'on m'accepterait comme roi ? »**

 **« Oui, n'importe qui veut voir Dain chuter. Au moment même où je te parle, il permet aux orcs de s'installer à Erebor »**

 **« Comment ? »**

 **« Il s'est allié aux orcs »** lui appris-je **« Quand Thorin et mes frères sont montés à Ravenhill pour battre Bolg lors de la bataille, Dain a prévenu les orcs qui sont aussi montés »**

 **« Mais quel fumier »** gronda-t-il

 **« Tu comprends maintenant ? On a besoin que l'héritier de Thorin monte sur le trône. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais… »**

 **« Plutôt oui »** me coupa-t-il **« Vous me demandez de faire la guerre pour un royaume que je n'ai jamais vu. Et avec quelle armée ? »**

 **« Kili rassemble en ce moment même ton armée. Les elfes et les nains seront de ton côté, même le roi Thranduil »**

 **« Le roi Thranduil ? »** répéta-t-il **« Papa me parlait de lui, il disait que ce n'était qu'une espèce de grande tige blonde aux oreilles pointues »**

 **« Oui, ça ressemblerait bien à Thorin de dire ça »** souris-je **« Mais oui, Thranduil sera sans doute de ton côté »**

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, fixant la dague de son père.

 **« J'ai besoin de réfléchir seul un moment »** me dit-il finalement

 **« D'accord »** acquiesçais-je **« Je serai à l'intérieur »**

Je tournai alors les talons, le laissant réfléchir seul. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point il pouvait ressembler à Thorin, sauf pour les yeux qui n'étaient pas tout à fait de la même couleur. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il allait accepter, dans le cas contraire, je doutais de notre victoire sur Dain. Quand je m'engouffrai dans la maison je sentis tous les regards se tourner vers moi.

 **« Alors ? »** m'interrogea Jarfi

 **« Il m'a demandé de le laisser seul pour réfléchir »**

 **« Thorlin est quelqu'un d'intelligent »** intervint sa mère **« Il acceptera »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Thorlin entra et nous regarda tour à tour, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur sa mère.

 **« Je suis désolé »** souffla-t-il **« Je ne peux pas faire ça »**

 **« Thorlin… »** commençai-je

 **« Oui, je sais, c'est mon héritage et tout mais, je ne suis pas prêt »**

Puis il sortit à nouveau de la maison, me laissant sans voix. J'avais échoué, il ne viendrait pas, tout était perdu.

 **« Je vais lui parler »** me dit doucement Léanne en se levant

 **« Non »** l'arrêtai-je **« S'il est aussi têtu que son père pouvait l'être, rien ne le fera changer d'avis »** soupirai-je **« Nous n'avons plus qu'à repartir »**

 **« Je suis navrée que cela se soit passé ainsi »** se désola Léanne

 **« Vous n'y êtes pour rien. J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer »** fis-je avec un sourire sincère

Je sortis alors de la maison, suivie de Jarfi et de la reine Lucy. Le voyage de retour à Cair Paravel se fit dans le silence. Lucy avait envoyé un message à ses frères et sœur pour les prévenir. Après plus d'une heure à chevaucher, nous décidâmes de faire une pause. Mais entendant des bruits de sabots, je dégainai une de mes épées et vit apparaitre le roi Peter ainsi qu'Edmund et Susan.

 **« Peter, Edmund, Susan ! »** s'exclama Lucy **« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »**

 **« Aslan a été vu dans les parages »** nous dit-il **« Je crois que vous allez repartir chez vous. Nous voulions vous dire au revoir »** répondit l'ainé

 **« Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous »** lui dit Jarfi **« Nous vous serons toujours reconnaissants »**

 **« Ce fut un plaisir »** sourit la reine Susan en descendant de sa monture

Je remarquai qu'elle avait sur le dos un magnifique carquois d'ivoire d'où dépassait des flèches aux plumes rouges. Elle portait aussi un magnifique arc en bois de frêne attaché à sa selle et un cor d'ivoire aux mêmes motifs que le carquois.  
Entendant des pas fouler la terre derrière moi, je me retournai et vit alors Aslan et sa fourrure d'or avancer doucement vers nous avant de remarquer aussi près de lui deux silhouettes. Lorsqu'elles furent suffisamment proches, je reconnus Léanne et Thorlin. Une fois qu'Aslan fut juste devant nous, nous nous inclinâmes tous devant le Lion.

 **« Relevez-vous »** nous dit-il de sa voix grave

 **« Thorlin »** soufflai-je **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

 **« Je ne me sens toujours pas prêt »** me dit-il **« Mais je crois que vous avez raison, je ne peux abandonner mon héritage. Comment mon père pourrait être fier de moi si j'abandonnais ce pourquoi il est mort ? Ce pourquoi il s'est vaillamment battu ? »**

 **« Thorin n'aurait pu être plus fier »** souriai-je avant de me tourner vers Aslan **« Vous allez nous renvoyer chez nous ? »**

 **« Oui mon enfant, votre séjour à Narnia se termine ici. Une lourde bataille se prépare dans votre monde, une bataille qui demandera des sacrifices »**

 **« Aucune bataille ne se gagne sans sacrifice »** lui dis-je

Je le vis alors me sourire doucement en inclinant la tête.

 **« Avant de partir »** fit soudainement Thorlin **« Aslan, j'aimerais vous demander une faveur »**

 **« Je t'écoute »**

 **« Je voudrais que vous permettiez à ma mère de rester ici encore un peu »**

 **« Quoi ?! »** s'exclama sa mère **« Thorlin, il n'est pas question que je te laisse seul »**

 **« Je ne serais pas seul maman »** lui dit son fils d'une voix rassurante **« Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Dain pourrait se servir de toi pour m'atteindre »**

 **« Il n'a pas tort »** ajouta Jarfi **« Ici vous seriez en sécurité »**

 **« Mais je… »** commença Léanne, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes

 **« Je vous promet de veiller sur Thorlin »** lui dis-je **« Mais il a raison, restez ici. Je ferais tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien »**

Elle me regarda de ses yeux verts implorants avant de me serrer dans mes bras. Je fus surprise de cette soudaine étreinte pendant quelques instants avant de la lui rendre.

 **« Je te fais confiance »** souffla-t-elle **« Veille bien sur lui, mais aussi sur toi »**

 **« Je te le promets »** lui dis-je en m'écartant

 **« Léanne, vous pouvez rester ici »** lui dit Aslan

 **« Nous vous installerons à Cair Paravel »** lui sourit Susan **« Vous vous sentirez moins seule »**

La naine lui sourit doucement avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

 **« Le moment est venu »** annonça le Lion

 **« Aslan »** commença Peter **« J'aimerais aussi les accompagner. Je pourrais emmener une petite troupe et les aider dans leur guerre »**

 **« Non »** refusais-je avant qu'Aslan ne réponde **« Ceci n'est pas votre bataille. Je vous remercie de votre proposition mais je ne veux pas avoir la mort des vôtre sur la conscience »**

 **« De plus »** ajouta Jarfi **« Personne en Terre du Milieu sait qu'il existe d'autres mondes. Les créatures comme les faunes et les centaures n'existent pas chez nous. Cela pourrait effrayer les gens »**

 **« Ils ont raison Peter »** intervint Aslan **« Cette bataille, ils doivent la gagner d'eux même. On ne peut interférer dans les combats des autres mondes »**

 **« Je comprends »** soupira Peter **« Je vous souhaite bonne chance »**

Nous le remerciâmes alors qu'Aslan nous interpella Jarfi, Thorlin et moi.

 **« Suivez-moi »** nous dit-il

Remerciant une dernière fois les rois et reines de Narnia, nous leur tournâmes le dos en suivant le Lion. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin et je le vis souffler en direction des arbres. D'abord, rien ne se produisit, puis peu à peu je remarquai que deux arbres bougeaient et pliaient chacun l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à former une arche et que leurs branches pendent, tel un rideau de feuillage.

 **« En passant par ce portail »** commença à nous expliquer Aslan **« Vous retournerez dans votre monde où une lourde bataille vous attend »**

 **« Est-ce que nous la gagnerons ? »** demanda Jarfi

 **« Cela, je ne peux te le dire »** lui répondit Aslan **« C'est à vous de répondre à cette question »**

Nous regardant chacun notre tour, nous remerciâmes Aslan avant d'avancer vers le rideau de feuille. Je sentais les branches caresser mon visage et mes bras. Un froid étrange me parcourut puis je me retrouvai sur une plaine. Me retournant, espérant voir de nouveau les arbres de Narnia, je remarquais que seule la plaine s'étendait devant nous. Nous étions de nouveau dans les terres solitaires.

 **« Nous sommes revenus »** soufflai-je

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez vous pensez? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu**

 **Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ^^**


	15. Chapter 14 : Retour en Terre du Milieu

**Voyage entre les mondes**

 **Bonsoir à tous! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre. Nous revenons en Terre du Milieu enfin ^^**

 **Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Cpùùe d'habitude, merci à Sarah March de m'avoir corrigée ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14** **: Retour en Terre du Milieu**

La plaine s'étendait autour de nous. Je remarquais que nous étions dans les Terres Sauvages mais une question me taraudait l'esprit : combien de temps étions-nous partis ? Des jours ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Ou peut-être même des années ? Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, me faisant comprendre qu'il devait être au moins midi.

 **« On est de retour »** souffla Jarfi

 **« Ça fait bizarre de revenir après tant de temps »** avoua Thorlin

Entendant un bruit non loin, je leur fis signe de se taire. Nous nous avançâmes vers un rocher derrière lequel nous nous cachâmes. J'entendis un grognement au-dessus de nos têtes et levant doucement le regard, je vis un warg noir chevauché par un orc. Lançant un regard à mon meilleur ami, je le vis prendre doucement son arc et une flèche. De mon côté, doucement, je contournai le rocher, le dos collé à la pierre. Le plus silencieusement possible, je montai sur le rocher derrière l'orc et sortis une de mes dagues. D'un mouvement rapide, je sautai sur le dos de la créature et lui tranchai la gorge tandis que Jarfi tirait une flèche dans la tête du warg. Quelques secondes après, un cor se fit entendre non loin.

 **« Courez ! »** lançai-je

Nous commençâmes alors à courir, talonnés par des orcs chevauchant des wargs. Mais très vite, d'autres arrivèrent devant nous, nous encerclant par la même occasion. Je tenais mes épées dans mes mains, serrant fort les pommeaux. De son côté Jarfi avait sorti sa propre épée et Thorlin la sienne, arborant le même visage déterminé que Thorin lors d'un combat. Les orcs s'approchaient de plus en plus quand soudainement un cor se fit entendre. Je vis alors entrer dans mon champs de vision des cavaliers, sur des montures blanches, tirer des flèches ou tranchant avec leurs épées. Très vite les orcs furent en déroute et les elfes s'approchèrent de nous. Je reconnus l'un d'eux comme étant Lindir.

 **« Ravi de vous revoir »** nous lança-t-il dans un sourire **« Nous allons vous accompagner jusqu'à Fondcombe »**

 **« Jamais je n'aurais pensé être aussi heureuse de voir un elfe »** souriai-je

Lindir lança un sourire amusé tandis que trois elfes s'approchèrent de nous. Nous montâmes alors derrière eux avant qu'ils ne partent de nouveau au galop vers la cité elfique. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, je vis apparaitre la demeure du seigneur Elrond entourée de ses cascades d'argent. Je remarquai par ailleurs que la demeure semblait bien remplie. Plus on approchait, et plus j'entendais le bruit de nombreuses personnes. Posant pied à terre, je vis le seigneur Elrond venir nous saluer.

 **« Seigneur Elrond »** le saluai-je

 **« J'espère que tout s'est bien passé »** nous dit-il

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête avant de m'écarter pour le laisser voir Thorlin.

 **« Je crois que vous avez déjà vu mon cousin Thorlin auparavant »**

 **« Oui, c'était avant que Gandalf ne l'emmène »** opina l'elfe **« Content de vous revoir »**

 **« Moi de même »** répondit Thorlin dans un sourire poli

 **« Où est-elle ? »** entendis-je une voix que je connaissais bien

Très vite, Kili apparut devant moi et vint me serrer dans ses bras comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

 **« Hey »** dis-je doucement **« ça va on est partis que quelques jours »**

Il s'écarta et me regarda dans les yeux. Je remarquai tout de suite la lueur inquiète qu'ils avaient.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »** demandai-je

 **« Vous êtes partis que quelques jours ? »** répéta-t-il

 **« Oui »** lui dit Jarfi **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Ça fait presque deux mois que vous êtes partis »** nous apprit-il

 **« Deux mois ? »** répétai-je **« Mais à peine quelques jours se sont écoulés là-bas »**

 **« Le temps s'écoule différemment entre les mondes »** intervint Gandalf qui apparut derrière Kili **« Bonjour Thorlin »** salua-t-il mon cousin

Ce dernier le salua d'un mouvement de tête. Elrond nous invitât à rentrer. Je vis alors des nains présents un peu partout dans les couloirs de Fondcombe.

 **« D'où viennent tous ces nains ? »** demandai-je

 **« Des Montagnes Bleues principalement »** répondit Kili **« Quand j'ai annoncé que nous avions l'intention d'attaquer Dain le seigneur Figrim a immédiatement répondu à notre appel »**

Nous arrivâmes alors sur la place dans laquelle j'avais revu mon frère en vie. Les tables étaient toujours là mais je remarquai la présence d'un nain à la barbe blonde, striée de filaments d'argent. Des tresses plus ou moins compliquées parsemaient ses cheveux, je remarquai que ses yeux étaient verts et qu'à ses côtés se tenaient deux autres nains qui lui ressemblaient. En nous voyant arriver, il se leva et s'approcha de nous.

 **« Seigneur Figrim »** fit mon frère **« Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma sœur Eleara, Jarfi un ami d'enfance et bien sûr Thorlin, notre cousin et fils de Thorin »**

 **« Ça se voit »** sourit-il **« Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père »** lui dit-il avant d'appeler les nains qui étaient derrière lui **« Je vous présente mes fils : Forgorn et Firdin »**

Une fois les présentations faites, nous nous installâmes autour d'une grande table.

 **« Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer Eleara »** me dit le seigneur nain **« Votre frère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous »**

 **« Le plaisir est partagé »** souris-je **« Et je vous remercie d'être venu des Montagnes Bleues »**

 **« Votre frère n'a pas mis longtemps à me convaincre »** m'avoua-t-il **« J'aimerais que vous me parliez un peu de Dain. Je sais que vous avez vécu sous son règne »**

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête avant de me lancer dans mon récit sur Dain. J'expliquais comment il était, comment la montagne se portait, à quel point il pouvait être dangereux.

 **« Après, ça commence à faire longtemps que j'ai quitté la montagne, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe maintenant »**

 **« Le peu que vous m'en dites me suffit »** me répondit Figrim

 **« On a envoyé un espion à la montagne »** m'apprit mon frère **« Il est revenu il y a quelques jours et, apparemment, les choses empirent. Les orcs ont pris possession des lieux, les habitants sont terrorisés. C'est le règne de la peur là-bas »**

 **« On ne peut pas le laisser terroriser les gens impunément »** intervint Thorlin **« Savoir que ce type a osé profaner la tombe de mon père… »**

Je pouvais entendre sa voix trembler sous la colère.

 **« Ne t'en fais pas »** lui dit Kili en posant une main sur son épaule **« Il ne s'en sortira pas, je ferai tout pour »**

 **« Dans combien de temps prévois-tu d'attaquer ? »** lui demandai-je

 **« Nous avons vu le seigneur Thranduil il y a deux jours »** m'apprit-il **« Il est avec nous et Beorn nous rejoint en chemin. En définitive, nous devrions partir d'ici deux semaines ou trois »**

 **« Seulement ? Ça me parait long »** fit Thorlin

 **« On ne doit pas se précipiter. J'aimerais d'abord envoyer un message à Dain et lui permettre de se rendre »**

 **« Dain se rendre ? »** rigolai- **je « Tu sais très bien qu'il ne le fera jamais »**

 **« Oui, je le sais »** admit mon frère **« Mais on peut toujours essayer »**

 **« Combien de troupes avons-nous ? »** demanda Jarfi

 **« Les nains des montagnes bleues, les elfes de Fondcombe et de Mirkwood. Tout ça combiné nous donne une large armée »**

 **« Sans compter Beorn qui vaut quinze nains à lui tout seul »** ajoutai-je

 **« Oui »** acquiesça Kili

 **« Je pense que ça ira pour aujourd'hui »** fit le seigneur Figrim en se levant avant de se tourner vers nous **« Vous allez avoir besoin de repos avant notre départ pour Erebor, alors profitez de ces quelques semaines »**

Nous acquiesçâmes d'un mouvement de tête tandis qu'il se retirait, suivi de ses fils. De notre côté, Kili nous parla de ce qu'il prévoyait pour Dain.

 **« La bataille risque d'être dur »** commença-t-il **« Mais si nous le vainquons, nous devons décider de ce que nous allons faire de lui »**

 **« Quelle question »** fis-je **« Personnellement, je ne vois qu'une solution. Le tuer »**

 **« Ça sera à Thorlin d'en décider »** me dit mon frère en se tournant vers l'intéressé

 **« Je suis d'accord avec Eleara »** affirma Thorlin **« Sans lui, mon père serait sans doute encore en vie, sans parler de votre frère Fili. Si jamais on gagne et qu'on s'en sort, je le ferai exécuter »**

Kili acquiesça en souriant doucement avant de se tourner vers moi.

 **« Alors, raconte-moi. C'était comment ce monde ? »**

Nous lui racontâmes alors comment était Narnia, les créatures qui y vivaient, d'Aslan, des animaux qui parlent, ses paysages magnifiques, les rois et reines. Kili nous écoutait attentivement, s'émerveillant sur ce qu'on lui racontait. De son côté, Thorlin nous raconta comment s'était passé ces cinq ans dans un nouveau monde.

 **« Quand j'ai appris la mort de mon père, je me suis demandé ce que j'allais devenir. Il m'avait parlé de vous deux et de votre frère Fili et je dois avouer que je me suis senti triste pour vous. Vous pensez vraiment que je pourrais faire un bon roi ? »**

 **« Tu es le fils de Thorin »** répondit mon frère **« Personnellement je n'en doute pas, et puis tu ne seras tout seul. On ne t'abandonnera pas »**

 **« Oui, après tout on est de la même famille »** souris-je

Par la suite nous continuâmes de discuter de tout et de rien, partageant nos souvenirs d'enfance. Très vite, Kili commença à écrire la lettre destinée à Dain avant de la signer lui-même, puis de la faire signer à Thorlin ainsi qu'à moi-même.

Les jours suivants se passèrent tranquillement, entre les entrainements, la préparation à notre départ et l'attente de voir si Dain allait nous répondre. Les jours passaient, se rapprochant inexorablement du grand départ et de la guerre.

* * *

 **Voilà ^^**

 **Vous l'aurez deviné, cette histoire touche à sa fin. Après ce chapitre, il n'en reste que cinq.**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!**

 **Bisous**


	16. Chapter 15 : Une armée en mouvement

**Voyage entre les mondes**

 **Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous vous portez bien.**

 **Nous arrivons peu à peu à la fin de cette histoire.**

 **Comme toujours, merci à Sarh March pour la correction.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :** **Une armée en mouvement**

 _A Erebor…_

Dain tournait en rond dans son immense bureau, un parchemin serré dans sa main. Comment devait-il réagir ? Son cousin avait eu un fils qui, de plus, était encore vivant. Enfin, il restait encore à prouver qu'il était vraiment son fils. Jamais, Thorin n'avait eu de femme. Tout ça c'était à cause de cette petite garce d'Eleara. Enfin, il entendit frapper à la porte.

 **« Entrez »** grogna-t-il

Dwalin entra alors et fit une petite révérence grotesque. Dain savait très bien ce que le capitaine de la garde pensait de lui. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué plus tôt, lui et toute cette foutue compagnie. Tous étaient contre lui, il le savait très bien. Il savait qu'on parlait dans son dos, qu'on conspirait contre lui. Il le sentait, il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, hormis lui-même et sa pierre, sa magnifique pierre brillante qui elle ne le trahirait jamais, il le savait.

 **« Tu m'a fait demander ? »** demanda le guerrier, sans aucune once de respect dans la voix

Dain lui colla alors le parchemin sur la poitrine avant de lui tourner le dos.

 **« Lis ça ! »** ordonna le roi

Dwalin posa ses yeux sur le parchemin et commença à lire :

 _« A Dain, usurpateur du trône d'Erebor_

 _Moi, Kili fils d'Hildi, te demande de rendre le trône d'Erebor et l'Arkenstone à son souverain légitime, soit Thorlin fils naturel de Thorin Ecu de Chêne. Nous savons que des orcs ont pris place dans le royaume de mon oncle et cela est inacceptable. Si tu refuses de partir de toi-même, nous viendrons en nombre te déloger de force._

 _Signé : Kili fils d'Hildi_

 _Eleara fille d'Hildi_

 _Thorlin, fils de Thorin deuxième du nom dit Ecu de Chêne et héritier légitime du trône d'Erebor »_

Dwalin rendit le parchemin à Dain, surpris par ce qu'il venait de lire. Kili était vivant, et Thorin avait un fils.

 **« Tu le savais ? »** demanda le roi

 **« Non, bien sûr que non »**

 **« Vraiment ? »** s'étonna Dain qui ne le croyait pas une seconde **« Je crois pourtant savoir que tu as toujours pensé que ma place n'était pas sur le trône, alors tu aurais pu cacher ce bâtard et Kili »**

 **« Si j'avais eu le moindre indice de la survie de Kili et du fait que Thorin ait eu un fils, crois-moi je serais parti depuis longtemps »**

Dain jeta la lettre dans le feu et se tourna vers Dwalin, le regard noir. Comment osait-il ? C'était lui le roi, et personne d'autre.

 **« Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire. Je les attends, qu'ils viennent essayer de me faire partir. Mais bien évidemment, je ne peux pas m'encombrer de gens comme toi »** Dain appela la garde qui se saisit de Dwalin **« Désormais, Guérold sera le capitaine de la garde et le responsable de mes armées »**

 **« Tu crois que tu vas m'arrêter comme ça ? »** sourit le grand nain **« Si Kili et Eleara sont effectivement en chemin, je me ferais un plaisir de les mener vers toi et de les regarder te tuer »**

 **« Tes menaces ne m'effraient pas Dwalin »**

 **« Ce ne sont pas des menaces, mais une promesse** » rectifia le guerrier **« Profite bien de ton trône Usurpateur ! Tu ne vas pas le garder longtemps, crois-moi »**

Dwalin donna alors un grand coup de poing à un des gardes. Dain en appela plus et tout à coup, un grand flash lumineux envahit la pièce. Quand la lumière fut redevenue normale, Dwalin avait disparu.  
Au moment du flash lumineux, Dwalin avait reconnu le feu éclair dont son frère avait le secret. Désormais ils courraient tous les deux en direction des écuries. Balin avait récupéré une épée pour son frère dont il se servait contre les gardes de Dain. Très vite, ils furent sur un cheval, s'éloignant à toute vitesse de la montagne.

 _Retour sur Eleara_

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que nous avions envoyé un message à Dain et nous n'avions reçu aucune réponse. Nous étions alors tout juste partis de Fondcombe, avec les troupes du seigneur Figrim ainsi qu'une centaine de cavaliers du seigneur Elrond. La route fut longue, traversant les montagnes et les forêts, du fait de notre nombre assez conséquent, nous ne pouvions pas aller bien vite. Nous transportions tout ce dont nous aurions besoin lors de notre arrivée à Erebor. Une lettre avait été envoyée à Bard le prévenant de notre retour imminent. Il nous avait répondu qu'il préparait sa ville et s'occupait d'évacuer le plus discrètement possible Dale. Après plusieurs jours de marche, nous arrivâmes sur les terres solitaires. En approchant de la maison de Beorn, nous vîmes sa silhouette s'approcher. Remarquant des nains qui commençaient à sortir leurs épées, je me retournai vers eux.

 **« Rangez vos armes, c'est un ami »**

Très vite, nous nous rendîmes compte qu'il était accompagné de deux nains. Dwalin et Balin étaient juste derrière lui. D'un même mouvement, Kili, Jarfi et moi nous élançâmes vers eux, les serrant chacun notre tour dans nos bras.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »** demandai-je

 **« Dain a voulu m'arrêter »** m'annonça Dwalin **« On s'est enfuis. Et toi ! »** dit-il en direction de Kili avant de lui donner une gifle

 **« Aïe ! »** cria mon frère **« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »**

 **« Cinq ans ! Cinq ans qu'on pleure ta mort et tu es là, tout sourire »**

 **« Oui, désolé de vous avoir fait subir ça. C'était nécessaire »** tenta de se justifier mon frère

Il leur expliqua alors la raison de toute cette mise en scène. Que tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était dans son intérêt mais aussi dans le mien et celui de la compagnie.

 **« Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de vous annoncer ma survie, si Dain l'apprenait, c'était votre vie à tous qui était menacée »**

 **« On comprend mon garçon »** sourit Balin

 **« Je crois que nous avons quelqu'un à vous présenter »** intervint mon meilleur ami avec Thorlin à ses côtés

 **« Oui »** acquiesçai-je **« Balin, Dwalin, voici Thorlin, le fils de Thorin. Donc le véritable héritier et roi d'Erebor »**

Les deux frères s'inclinèrent alors devant lui.

 **« Tu ressembles énormément à ton père »** lui dit Dwalin

 **« Il m'avait parlé de vous deux »** sourit Thorlin

 **« Il m'a aussi parlé de toi »** fit Balin

 **« Quoi ?! »** fîmes Kili et moi d'une même voix **« Tu le savais ? »**

 **« Thorin m'avait parlé de Léanne, il était fou d'elle. Puis il m'a annoncé qu'il avait eu un fils mais apparemment elle avait trop peur de la réaction des gens en se présentant à nous. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin »**

 **« Moi aussi »** sourit mon cousin

 **« Eleara »** m'interpella Dwalin **« Nous sommes passés chez le roi Thranduil et il a bien reçu votre lettre. Il a dit qu'il se joindrait à nous, il rejoindra Bard à Dale »**

 **« Thranduil ? La tige aux oreilles pointues ? »** me demanda Thorlin

J'acquiesçai en souriant doucement tandis que Dwalin partait dans un grand rire.

 **« Tu es bien le fils de ton père »** lui dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule

La nuit commençant à tomber, nous montâmes un camp près de la maison de Beorn. Un grand feu de camp fut allumé et les animaux de Beorn nous apportèrent à manger, sous les yeux surpris de beaucoup. Dwalin et Balin passaient tout leur temps à parler de Thorin à mon cousin, qui les écoutait émerveillé d'en apprendre tant sur son père. De mon côté, je m'étais mise à l'écart, appréhendant notre prochaine arrivée à Erebor. Je savais que Dain nous y attendait avec une armée d'orcs et de nains. Je fis part de mes craintes à mon meilleur ami qui me rassura tant bien que mal et à mon frère.

 **« Il a peut-être des nains et des orcs, mais nous aussi nous avons des nains, sans compter les elfes et Beorn qui vaut dix combattants comme Dwalin à lui tout seul »**

 **« Mais oui, tu n'as pas à être inquiète »** me sourit Kili

Plongeant alors mon regard dans les yeux chocolat de mon grand frère, je me mis à penser à Thorin.

 **« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il lui ressemble autant »** admis-je **« J'avoue que ça m'a fait un choc »**

 **« A moi aussi »** me dit Kili **« Quand je l'ai vu la première fois, j'ai cru que c'était Thorin en personne »**

 **« Ils me manquent »** dis-je les larmes aux yeux tandis que Jarfi s'éloignait

Je sentis alors les bras de mon frère me serrer doucement contre lui en me berçant.

 **« Ils me manquent aussi »** souffla-t-il **« C'est pour ça qu'on doit récupérer la montagne, pour faire en sorte que leur sacrifice ne soit pas vain »**

J'hochais de la tête tandis qu'il continuait à me bercer jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Cette nuit-là, Beorn surveillait les alentours sous sa forme d'ours pendant que tout le monde dormait. Le lendemain, c'est sous la pluie que nous reprîmes notre route. Le voyage dura encore des semaines, de plus, nous avions décidé de contourner la Forêt Noire rallongeant ainsi notre route. Nous n'avions aucune envie de nous retrouver face aux araignées et sous le maléfice de cette forêt.

Contourner Mirkwood nous prit une semaine de plus et bientôt nous arrivâmes au bord du lac de l'autre côté duquel s'élevait Dale. Très vite, nous pûmes remarquer la présence des elfes de Mirkwood. Nous empruntâmes le pont construit par Bard quelques années plus tôt nous permettant d'accéder à la ville plus rapidement. Bard lui-même nous accueillit aux portes de sa ville.

 **« Eleara ! »** m'interpella-t-il **« Et Jarfi, je suis ravi de vous revoir »**

 **« Bonjour Bard »** souris-je **« Permettez que je vous présente mon cousin et fils de Thorin, Thorlin »**

Bard se tourna vers lui en souriant.

 **« Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père monseigneur »**

 **« Appelez-moi simplement Thorlin »** lui dit mon cousin **« Je vous remercie de ce que vous faites pour nous »**

 **« Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement »**

 **« Vous vous souvenez sans doute de mon frère Kili »** lui dis-je tandis que le susnommé s'approchait

 **« Comment oublier »** me répondit Bard avant de serrer la main de Kili **« Lorsque j'ai vu votre lettre, je n'y ai pas cru. Je vous avais vu tomber, j'ai vu votre corps sur la table mortuaire. Mais je suis des plus heureux de vous voir en vie »**

 **« Je suis content de vous revoir Bard »** répondit mon frère **« Mais j'aurais préféré vous revoir en d'autres circonstances »**

 **« Je vous comprends »**

Je lui présentai par la suite le seigneur Figrim. Les nains s'installèrent où ils purent tandis que Bard nous invitait à rejoindre son campement où Thranduil était aussi. Les retrouvailles entre ce dernier et mon frère furent beaucoup moins chaleureuses qu'avec Bard, tandis que Thorlin avait beaucoup de mal à se fier à cet elfe dont son père lui avait dit tant de mal.

 **« Dain ne quitte pas la montagne »** nous apprit Bard tandis que nous étions assis autour d'une table **« Nous avons vu des orcs y pénétrer, ainsi que des nains certainement des Mont de Fer. Il n'a pas encore lancé d'offensive mais ça ne devrait plus tarder »**

 **« Vous avez essayé de le contacter ? »** demanda Kili

 **« Oui, mais aucun de nos corbeaux n'est revenu »**

 **« On ne peut pas le résonner ? »** intervint Thorlin

 **« Ça serait peine perdue »** lui répondit Thranduil **« Il est sous l'emprise de la pierre depuis trop longtemps »**

 **« Mais mon père a bien réussi à s'en défaire non ? »**

 **« Oui »** acquiesça Kili **« Mais ça n'a duré que quelques heures. Et pendant ces quelques heures, nous sommes plusieurs à avoir tenté de le raisonner. Sans compter que Thorin avait certainement une résistance plus forte, ayant vu ce qu'il s'était passé avec son grand père. Dain n'a pas cette force et personne n'a tenté quoi que ce soit pour le raisonner »**

 **« On n'a pas le choix, on doit l'affronter »** dis-je

 **« Je veux d'abord le rencontrer »** annonça Thorlin

 **« Quoi ? »** fit Kili

 **« Je veux le voir de mes propres yeux, je veux l'entendre dire qu'il a trahi mon père »**

 **« On ne peut pas te laisser entrer dans la montagne, tu n'en sortirais pas »**

 **« Tu ne crois pas que je mérite de voir en face le responsable de la mort de mon père ? Le profanateur de sa tombe qui plus est »** me dit-il, son regard si semblable à Thorin à ce moment là

 **« Mais Dain voudra-t-il seulement vous voir ? »** demanda Bard

 **« Oui, il le voudra »** répondit Thranduil **« La curiosité le poussera à vous rencontrer. Il voudra voir de ses propres yeux le descendant de Thorin. Tout comme moi je voulais le voir »**

 **« On pourrait organiser une rencontre sur un terrain neutre »** proposa le Seigneur Figrim **« Au pied de la montagne par exemple, entre Erebor et Dale »**

 **« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée »** concéda Kili **« Mais il faudrait que quelques personnes viennent avec toi »**

 **« Je pensais à toi et Eleara »** nous apprit Thorlin **« Après tout, on est de la même famille, autant qu'on y aille ensemble »**

Après l'approbation de tous, nous envoyâmes une lettre à Dain l'invitant à nous rejoindre entre Dale et Erebor. Dès le lendemain, nous reçûmes pour la première fois une réponse indiquant son accord de nous rencontrer. La rencontre se fit le soir même. Kili et moi encadrions notre cousin tandis que nous rejoignions Dain entouré quant à lui de Guérold et d'un orc. Dain nous lançait un regard noir et arrivé devant lui, Thorlin prit la parole le premier.

 **« C'est donc vous, l'Usurpateur du trône de mon père »**

 **« Usurpateur ? »** répéta Dain **« Je suis le plus proche parent de Thorin, il était normal que le trône me revienne enfin »**

 **« Sauf que maintenant tu n'es plus son plus proche parent »** intervint Kili **« Thorlin devant toi est le fils de Thorin, il est donc son successeur »**

 **« Je ne me souviens pas que Thorin ait été marié »**

 **« Tu sais très bien que ça ne change rien »** rétorquai-je **« Thorin avait reconnu son fils, peu importe qu'il soit marié ou non. Le trône lui revient, rend-le lui »**

 **« Je ne quitterai pas mon trône »** continua Dain **« Quant à toi Kili, moi qui te croyais mort, je suis ravi de te voir ici en vie. Pour le moment… »**

 **« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai bien l'intention de le rester. Je n'en dirais pas autant de toi par contre. A cause de toi, mon frère et mon oncle sont morts et en plus j'ai appris que tu avais levé la main sur ma sœur et ça je t'assure que je vais te le faire payer »**

 **« Tu oses menacer le roi ?! »** s'insurgea Guérold, la main sur son épée

 **« Toi le clébard on t'a pas sonné »** rétorquai-je

 **« Stop »** lança Thorlin avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Dain **« Pour éviter toute effusion de sang, je suis prêt à vous laisser une dernière chance de vous retirer de vous-même »**

 **« Jamais »** grogna Dain **« Ce trône m'appartient et ce n'est pas un bâtard de ton genre qui m'en dépossèdera »**

 **« Dans ce cas »** soupira Thorlin avant de continuer d'un ton glacial, son regard noir braqué sur son adversaire **« Je me ferai un plaisir de te tuer, comme tu as fait tuer mon père. Je reprendrai ce qui est à moi et je te ferai payer tout ce que tu as fait »**

 **« Tu crois m'effrayer ? »** rigola le nain à la barbe rousse **« Je n'ai pas eu peur de tuer ton père, alors te tuer toi et tes deux cousins ne me fera ni chaud ni froid »**

 **« C'est là qu'est la nuance »** continua mon cousin **« Toi tu n'as pas eu le courage de le faire toi-même, tu as envoyé d'autres faire le sale travail à ta place. C'est toute la différence entre nous, moi je n'aurais pas peur de te tuer de mes propres mains »**

Sur ces mots, nous tournâmes les talons afin de rejoindre notre camp. Je découvrai un tout nouveau Thorlin, un Thorlin beaucoup plus proche de son père. Comme si sa rencontre avec Dain l'avait transformé et convaincu de reprendre sa place. Il devenait le roi qu'il devait être.

Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de convaincre Dain. La pierre avait un effet bien trop néfaste sur lui. Désormais, tout était dit, la guerre allait avoir lieu. Le lendemain à la même heure, nous allions être certainement dans un carnage sans nom, et qui sait qui allait en ressortir vivant.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

 **Prochain chapitre, la guerre commence. Je vous dis alors à la semaine prochaine :)**


	17. Chapter 16 : La guerre

**Voyages entre les mondes**

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Désolée pour cette longue absence, nous avons eu un contre temps avec ma bêta. Bref, je l'a remercie pour avoir corriger ce chapitre.**

 **Je vous propose un court chapitre aujourd'hui, vous vous en doutez, nous arrivons à la fin de cette histoire. Je vous laisse découvrir**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :** **La guerre…**

Nous y étions. J'avais revêtu une armure légère brillant au soleil, mes cheveux étaient attachés en une longue natte et mes épées doubles barraient mon dos. Jarfi et Kili eux aussi étaient prêts. Notre armée se tenait devant la montagne, une armée composée d'Hommes, d'elfes et de nains. Thorlin se tenait près de nous, la dague de son père autour de la taille et une épée récupérée à Fondcombe à la main. Bientôt, les portes de la montagne s'ouvrirent, laissant tout d'abord passer Dain chevauchant un grand sanglier, son armure noire contrastant avec sa barbe rouge. Derrière lui suivait Guérold et sans doute un chef de l'armée orc. Je remarquai très vite que l'armée en face de moi était équivalente à la nôtre.

 **« Je vous laisse une dernière chance ! »** fit Dain d'une voix forte **« Renoncez au combat, agenouillez-vous devant moi et je pardonnerai votre insolence. Ou bien, vous mourrez tous autant que vous êtes ! »**

 **« Nous ne plierons pas devant toi ! »** lui répondit Thorlin _**« Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu! »**_ cria-t-il ensuite

Sa dernière phrase fut reprise par les nains derrière nous d'une même voix. Dain nous lança alors un regard noir avant de se tourner vers ses troupes et de dire suffisamment fort pour qu'on puisse l'entendre :

 **« Vous les avez entendus ? Ils ont choisi la mort ! Alors ne les décevez pas ! Pas de quartier ! »**

Son armée s'élança alors d'un mouvement, tandis que nous avancions la nôtre. Au fur et à mesure de notre avancée, les elfes lançaient des flèches sur nos ennemis, faisant tomber les premières lignes. Le temps semblait s'être considérablement allongé tandis que les deux armées se rapprochaient inlassablement. Finalement, sous les cris, les deux armées se rencontrèrent. Je frappai tous les ennemis à ma portée, une épée dans chaque main. Tantôt un orc, tantôt un nain, peut m'importait. Bien entendu, me battre contre les miens ne m'enchantait pas mais je n'avais pas le choix. Le sang éclaboussait mes bras et mon armure, l'odeur de la mort flottait tout autour de moi. Non loin, j'apercevais vaguement mon frère se battre, ses ennemis tombant comme des mouches tout autour de lui. La guerre faisait rage et tout à coup, je compris comment s'était senti mon oncle cinq ans auparavant, ici même au pied de la montagne. Les cris, l'odeur, le sang, le son du métal frappant le métal, j'étais entourée de tout cela. A quelques mètres, j'entendais le rugissement de Beorn sous sa forme de bête. La fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir mais je ne devais pas faiblir, je devais continuer jusqu'à ce que Dain tombe.

Je fus soudainement percutée dans le dos. Tombant au sol, et me mordant la langue au passage, emplissant ma bouche de sang, je me retournai sur le dos pour découvrir Guérold tout sourire, une blessure sur sa joue gauche. Il leva son épée mais je réussis à la bloquer en croisant les miennes au-dessus de ma tête. Lui donnant un coup de pied dans les jambes pour le faire reculer, j'en profitai pour me relever. Je devais admettre qu'il était plus costaud que moi, mais j'avais l'agilité et la souplesse qui lui manquaient.

 **« Attaquer quelqu'un dans le dos, c'est une méthode qui ne m'étonne pas de toi »** grognai-je **« Un lâche ne peut employer que des méthodes de lâche »**

Je me jetai alors sur lui avec la ferme intention de le tuer. Je frappai sans relâche, le faisant reculer doucement cependant, il semblait s'être amélioré depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il me semblait plus rapide, mais je ne faiblissais pas pour autant. Il réussissait à bloquer mes attaques assez facilement tout en essayant de m'attaquer à son tour. Malgré tout, je fatiguais et il le voyait bien, aussi en profita-t-il pour me blesser au bras gauche. Après un combat qui m'avait semblé durer une éternité, je réussis à le désarmer avant de lui enfoncer mon épée dans l'abdomen.

Je le vis tomber devant moi, regrettant seulement le nain que j'avais connu avant Dain. Je me replongeai alors dans la bataille, tentant d'ignorer au mieux ma blessure au bras mais je finis tout de même par être encerclée de trois orcs massifs. Je m'attendais au pire quand deux des trois tombèrent. Je tuai alors le troisième avant de découvrir Bofur et Gloìn. La compagnie de mon oncle nous avait rejoint.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps j'ai combattu ainsi, certainement des heures. Au bout d'un moment, j'allai me mettre à l'abri, rejointe par mon frère, Thorlin et Jarfi. Kili s'approcha tout de suite de moi et regarda mon bras.

 **« Ça va ? »** s'inquiéta-t-il

 **« Oui »** répondis-je **« C'est juste une égratignure »**

 **« Il faut qu'on s'approche de Dain »** intervint Thorlin **« Lui mort, tous les autres déposeront les armes »**

 **« Beorn »** proposa Jarfi **« Il peut facilement nous ouvrir la voie »**

 **« Sous sa forme d'ours ça va nous être difficile de lui parler »** remarquai-je

 **« Gandalf peut essayer »** remarqua Kili

 **« Comment le trouver dans ce carnage ? »** demanda Thorlin

 **« Je vais y aller »** annonça Kili en se levant

 **« Pas question que tu y ailles tout seul »** dis-je

 **« On vient avec toi »** continua Thorlin

Mon frère acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et nous repartîmes en direction de Beorn. Pendant que nous éloignions les ennemis autour de lui, Kili tentait de lui faire comprendre par des gestes de nous ouvrir la voie jusqu'à Dain. Le changeur de peau sembla comprendre puisqu'il partit en direction de Dain presque immédiatement, usant de ses crocs et de ses griffes contre les ennemis sur sa route. Nous restions dans son sillage, usant de nos épées. Nous arrivâmes finalement devant Dain, qui semblait être entre l'amusement et la peur. Il ordonna alors aux quelques nains rester près de lui de nous attaquer. Mais très vite, je me retrouvai face à lui.

 **« Ma chère Eleara, si tu savais comme je suis déçu »** commença-t-il **« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de t'en prendre à ta propre famille de cette manière »**

 **« C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Toi qui as fait tuer ton cousin pour prendre sa place ?! »**

 **« C'était nécessaire, Thorin ne méritait pas ce titre, tu le sais. Il n'aurait pas fait un bon roi »**

 **« Ferme-la Dain ! »** grognai-je **« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Thorin aurait été un bien meilleur roi que toi. Même le seigneur Thranduil l'a admis. Tu n'es qu'un lâche doublé d'un salopard ! »**

A ces mots, il me lança un regard noir et descendit de sa monture, sa lourde masse à la main.

 **« En parlant de cet elfe, Thorin serait tellement déçu s'il te voyait. Te voir t'allier avec lui est la pire des manières d'honorer sa mémoire »**

 **« Parce que laisser les orcs faire comme chez eux à Erebor est mieux ? »** rétorquai-je **« Tu es le traitre dans l'histoire ! Et j'ai bien l'intention que tout ça prenne fin avec ta mort »**

Je le vis alors avec un sourire carnassier avant qu'il ne commence à avancer, faisant tournoyer sa masse au-dessus de sa tête. Je l'évitai comme je pouvais, tournoyant sur moi-même, me jetant au sol. Le blesser était difficile avec cette arme, un seul coup pouvait vous briser tous les os. Pendant de longues minutes, je me contentai de l'éviter, mais la fatigue couplée aux blessures eurent raison de moi et la masse me frappa en plein dans le buste, me coupant le souffle.

M'étalant au sol, je perdis mes épées sous le coup. J'avais le souffle coupé et sentis le sang emplir ma bouche. Ma vue se brouillait. Je devais avoir plusieurs côtes cassées. Je sentis alors une main me tirer par les cheveux et la pointe d'une dague dans le dos.

 **« Kili ! »** entendis-je appeler Dain

* * *

 **Et voilà une petite guerre. Comment cela va-t-il se terminer? Vous savez quoi faire pour le savoir, revenir pour un prochain chapitre ^^**

 **Bisous**


	18. Chapter 17 : et ses conséquences

**Voyages entre les mondes**

 **Bonsoir à tous! Me revoilà pour un dix-septième chapitre ^^**

 **Encore et toujours merci à Sarah March de m'avoir corrigée.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir la suite direct du dernier chapitre ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16** **: …et ses conséquences**

 _Point de vue de Kili_

Entendant Dain m'appeler, je me tournai vers lui pour le voir tenir ma sœur qui semblait extrêmement pâle. Je remarquai assez vite qu'il avait une dague pointée dans son dos. Sentant la rage monter en moi je commençai à m'approcher de lui l'épée à la main.

 **« Ah »** dit-il tandis que je le voyais appuyer un peu plus avec la dague

 **« Lâche-la Dain »**

 **« J'ai été très surpris en apprenant ta survie. Mais tu aurais dû mourir, c'est une erreur que je compte rectifier. Ensuite je m'occuperai du bâtard »**

Je me sentais impuissant, il tenait ma sœur, la seule personne qui me rattachait à Fili et ma mère.

 **« Laisse Eleara »**

 **« Lâche ton arme ! »**

A contrecœur, je laissais tomber mon arme au sol.

 **« Bien »** sourit-il **« Et maintenant… »**

Je le voyais alors appuyer plus sur la dague en me regardant d'un air carnassier. Du sang coula doucement de sa blessure.

 **« Non ! »** criai-je en m'avançant

C'est alors que je l'entendis hoqueter et il lâcha doucement ma sœur que je rattrapai avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Thorlin s'était glissé derrière lui et lui avait planté sa dague en bas du dos. J'entendis alors la voix amplifiée de Gandalf.

 **« Votre chef est tombé, lâchez vos armes et rendez-vous ! »**

Mais tout ça m'importait peu. Je tenais encore ma sœur dans mes bras. Elle était très pâle et semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Autour de moi, les nains déposaient leurs armes sous l'impulsion des nains de Figrim et des elfes. Les orcs quant à eux détalaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. J'entendais Dain gémir de douleur près de moi mais je m'en fichais, tout ce qui comptait pour moi c'était ma sœur.

 _ **« Mim nana' »**_ appelai-je doucement

Mais elle ne répondait pas. Je vis vaguement une forme s'agenouiller près de moi. Gandalf posa une main sur son front.

 **« Elle a plusieurs os brisés »** m'apprit-il **« Et Dain l'a blessée dans le dos. Nous devons l'emmener à l'intérieur »**

Cette nuit-là, Gandalf ne me permis pas de rester près d'elle. Il passa la nuit à la soigner tandis que moi je tournais en rond avec Thorlin et Jarfi. Dain avait survécu et avait été enfermé. Il était fortement gardé en attendant son jugement.

Le lendemain matin, Gandalf vint me trouver, le visage fatigué et vieilli après une nuit à user de la magie.

 **« Alors ? »** demandai-je, l'inquiétude me tordant l'estomac

 **« C'est plus grave qu'on ne le croyait »** m'apprit-il le visage fermé **« La dague de Dain était empoisonnée avec un mélange de tanin et de belladone »**

 **« Mais vous pouvez la soigner n'est-ce pas ? »** paniqua Thorlin

 **« Oui vous avez bien un moyen de retirer le poison »** s'inquiéta Jarfi

Gandalf continua de me fixer longuement sans rien dire, le regard triste. De mon côté, je me sentais paniqué, mon cœur s'emballait.

 **« Gandalf, dites-moi que vous pouvez faire quelque chose »** suppliai-je le magicien

 **« Le poison est trop étendu dans l'organisme, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. Il ne lui reste que quelques heures. Je suis désolé »**

Je sentis alors le sol se dérober sous mes pas, comme si la montagne tout entière s'écroulait sur moi.

 **« Non »** refusai-je **« Vous êtes un magicien ! Vous devez forcément pouvoir faire quelque chose ! » commençai-je à m'énerver**

 **« Kili, j'ai tout essayé, rien ne fonctionne… »**

 **« Non vous n'avez pas essayé ! Sinon vous ne seriez pas là à me dire qu'elle est en train de mourir ! »** m'emportai-je, des larmes commençant à dévaler mes joues

 **« Kili, je sais que c'est difficile… »**

 **« NON VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS »** hurlai-je **« Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste ! »**

Je m'écroulai alors au sol, me sentant totalement vide. J'avais déjà perdu un oncle, un frère, une mère et maintenant on voulait m'enlever une des dernières personnes me rattachant à eux. Je sentis quelqu'un me prendre par l'épaule pour tenter de me calmer.

 **« Allez près d'elle, profitez-en pour lui dire au revoir. C'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire »**

Tandis que j'essayais de me calmer, Jarfi entra dans la chambre afin de faire ses adieux. Comment j'étais censé faire ça ? Comment dire au revoir au peu de famille qu'il me restait ? Pourquoi j'étais le seul à survivre dans tout ça ? Tandis que je restais là, à penser à tout ça, la compagnie allait voir ma sœur un à un. Lorsque Thorlin sortit de la chambre, j'étais le dernier à ne pas y être encore aller. Tentant de rassembler le peu de courage qu'il me restait, je passai le pas de la porte pour découvrir ma sœur allongée sur son lit, d'une pâleur extrême. De larges cernes violacées sous les yeux et les lèvres bleutées à cause du poison. Lui prenant la main, je fus choqué de sentir la froideur de sa peau. On aurait dit que je touchais un cadavre. Face à ce spectacle, je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler.

 _ **« Zanid naddad »**_ l'entendis-je dire d'une voix faible **« Ne pleure pas »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire d'autre ? Je perds ma sœur et je me sens impuissant. Je ne peux rien faire. J'ai perdu trop de membres de ma famille en peu de temps, je ne peux perdre ma petite sœur aussi »**

 **« J'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement »** sourit-elle doucement tandis que je voyais ses yeux s'embuer de larmes **« A peine je te retrouve que je te perds déjà »**

 **« C'est pas juste, pourquoi je dois être le dernier survivant ? »**

 **« On ne le saura jamais grand frère. Promets-moi de veiller sur Jarfi et Thorlin, surtout ce dernier il aura besoin de toi » me dit-elle, les larmes coulant de ses yeux bleus « Et fais attention à toi »**

 **« D'accord »** acceptai-je **« Je ne me sens pas prêt à te dire adieu »** avouais-je **« C'est trop tôt »**

 **« Je sais, je ne veux pas non plus partir » me** dit-elle en pleurant **« J'ai peur »**

 **« N'aies pas peur, Fili te protègera désormais »**

 **« J'embrasserai les parents, Fili et Thorin pour toi »** me sourit-elle

 **« Tu leur diras qu'ils me manquent »**

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

 **« Tu sais que je t'aime »**

 **« Autant que moi petite sœur. Je ne pourrais pas être plus fier de toi »**

Je la vis me sourire doucement avant qu'elle ne poursuive :

 **« J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi »**

 **« Tout ce que tu veux »** répondis-je

 **« Chante-moi la chanson que Thorin nous fredonnait quand nous étions petits »**

Acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête, je me remémorais les paroles avant de commencer :

 _« Au-delà, sur la hauteur des Montagnes Embrumées_

 _Menez-nous au sommet_

 _Ce qui était auparavant, nous le voyons encore une fois_

 _C'est notre royaume, une lumière éloignée_

 _Montagne ardente au-dessous d'une lune_

 _Les mots inexprimés : nous serons là bientôt_

 _Pour un foyer, une chanson qui se répand_

 _Et tous ceux qui nous trouveront connaitront l'air_

 _Certaines personnes que nous n'oublierons jamais_

 _Certaines races que nous ne pardonneront jamais_

 _Qui n'ont pas encore vu derrière eux_

 _Nous nous battrons tant que nous vivrons_

 _Tous les yeux regardent le chemin caché_

 _Au cœur de la Montagne Solitaire_

 _Nous irons à cheval dans la tempête nous réunissant_

 _Jusqu'à ce que nous obtenions notre or longtemps oublié_

 _Nous sommes couchés sous le froid des Montagnes Embrumées_

 _Dans le sommeil profond et les rêves d'or_

 _Nous devons nous réveiller, nos vies sont à faire_

 _Et dans l'obscurité, nous tenons une torche_

 _Il y a bien longtemps, quand les lanternes ont brûlées_

 _Depuis ce jour, nos cœurs languissent_

 _Un destin inconnu, l'Arkenstone_

 _Ce qui a été volé doit être rendu_

 _Nous devons nous réveiller et réparer le mal_

 _Pour trouver notre chanson pour le corps et l'âme_

 _Certaines personnes que nous n'oublierons jamais_

 _Certaines races que nous ne pardonneront jamais_

 _Qui n'ont pas encore vu derrière eux_

 _Nous nous battrons tant que nous vivrons_

 _Tous les yeux regardent le chemin caché_

 _Au cœur de la Montagne Solitaire_

 _Nous irons à cheval dans la tempête nous réunissant_

 _Jusqu'à ce que nous obtenions notre or longtemps oublié_

 _Au-delà, le froid des Montagnes Embrumées »_

Une fois la chanson terminée, je tournai mon regard vers ma sœur dont les yeux étaient fermés. La secouant doucement par l'épaule, je l'appelai par son nom. Son bras tomba alors lâchement et je compris. C'était fini, ma sœur était partie. Laissant mes larmes couler de nouveau, je posai mon front contre le sien avant de l'y embrasser.

 **« Adieu petite sœur »** murmurai-je

* * *

 **Vous me détestez n'est-ce pas? Désolé, il n'y aura pas d'happy end pour l'héroïne de cette histoire (pas à chaque fois quand même). Je suis navrée si je vous ai fait pleurer. Allez y, je vous laisse me maudire :p**

 **Il nous reste encore deux chapitre avant la fin de cette histoire, je vous dit donc à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bisous**


	19. Chapter 18 : La fin d'une histoire

**Voyages entre les mondes**

 **Bonsoir à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien ^^**

 **Nous voilà presque à la fin de cette histoire, il s'agit ici de l'avant dernier chapitre. Je vous laisse le découvrir**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18** **: La fin d'une histoire…**

Quelques jours après la mort d'Eleara, ses funérailles furent organisées. On avait enlevé la tombe en réalité vide de Kili pour y placer celle de sa sœur. Son corps était allongé sur une table mortuaire, exactement comme son oncle et son frère Fili cinq années auparavant. Elle tenait ses épées doubles dans ses mains croisées sur sa poitrine, sa dague accrochée à la taille. Ses cheveux avaient été soigneusement brossés et on avait effacé toute trace de poison sur elle. Ses lèvres ne possédaient plus la teinte bleutée qu'elles avaient eue quand Kili l'avait vue pour la dernière fois et, sous ses yeux, les cernes avaient disparu. En la voyant ainsi, on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle dormait. Kili, Thorlin et Jarfi étaient tous les trois réunis autour d'elle, en silence, sanglotant doucement. La compagnie restait un peu en retrait, se contentant de pleurer en silence. Finalement, tous laissèrent Kili, Thorlin et Jarfi seuls pendant que l'on mettait son corps dans la tombe. Kili n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que sa sœur n'était plus. Quant à Jarfi, la mort de sa meilleure amie lui paraissait jusque-là impossible. Thorlin lui regrettait de ne pas avoir eu plus l'occasion de lui parler, il aurait voulu plus la connaitre.

Tout le royaume d'Erebor était en deuil durant sept jours. La semaine d'après fut organisé le couronnement de Thorlin en tant que roi d'Erebor. Ce jour-là, Gandalf l'attendait devant le trône de pierre. Entre temps, la mère de Thorlin était arrivée à la montagne.

Thorlin était habillé d'un costume bleu roi et une lourde cape de fourrure recouvrait ses épaules. Gandalf lui déposa la couronne d'or sur la tête, à la fin de la cérémonie, avant de dire :

 **« Longue vie au roi Thorlin, premier du nom, fils de Thorin Ecu de Chêne »**

La phrase fut répétée à travers la salle du trône, se répercutant sur les murs de pierre. Une fois Thorlin assis sur son trône, il demanda qu'on amène Dain afin de le juger. Ce dernier était bien loin du nain que l'on connaissait, sa barbe habituellement tressée était complètement hirsute, les contusions de la bataille marquaient ses traits.

 **« Dain, deuxième du nom, fils de Náin »** commença Thorlin **« Tu es accusé d'avoir usurpé le trône d'Erebor en faisant assassiner Thorin deuxième du nom, dit Ecu de Chêne, fils du roi Thrain deuxième du nom. Tu es accusé d'avoir délibérément ouvert la tombe dudit Thorin Ecu de Chêne afin de récupérer l'Arkenstone enterrée avec lui. Tu es accusé de trahison envers ton peuple pour t'être allié aux orcs de Gundabad. Enfin, tu es accusé du meurtre de la princesse Eleara, fille d'Hildi et sœur du prince Kili ici présent. Qu'as-tu à répondre à ces accusations ? »**

 **« Oui »** répondit Dain après plusieurs minutes **« J'ai tué ton père pour le trône d'Erebor, oui j'ai ouvert sa tombe, je me suis allié aux orcs et oui j'ai tué cette garce ! Et je le referai avec plaisir »**

Sans que Thorlin s'en aperçoive, Kili s'était approché de Dain et lui donna un coup de poing avant que Dwalin ne le retienne.

 **« Je t'interdis, tu m'entends, je t'interdis de parler d'elle »** grogna Kili

 **« Calme-toi, mon cousin »** tenta de le tranquilliser Thorlin **« Je sais que c'est difficile. Quant à toi Dain »** continua-t-il en reportant son attention sur l'accusé **« A la vue de tes crimes impardonnables, Dain des Monts de Fer, je te condamne à mort. Tu seras décapité et ton corps sera brûlé, ne recevant ainsi aucune sépulture digne. Emmenez-le »**

Dain fut alors amené à l'extérieur de la montagne, où la sentence devait avoir lieu. Quelques minutes plus tard, une épaisse fumée et une odeur de chair brûlée s'échappait du bûcher du cadavre.

Par la suite, Thorlin prit la décision de replacer l'Arkenstone là où elle devait se trouver initialement, soit dans la tombe de son père. Il se montrait comme le digne héritier de son père. Il avait fait de Kili son plus proche conseiller. Dwalin était redevenu le capitaine de la garde et Balin était chargé de l'éducation des plus jeunes. Jarfi était resté à la montagne, bien qu'il ait beaucoup hésité. Thorlin le nomma par la suite responsable des forges. Thorlin était un bon roi, juste mais qui savait se montrer ferme quand il le fallait. Il réussit à instaurer un climat de paix avec Thranduil et une forte alliance le liait désormais à Bard.

* * *

 **Je vous l'accorde, ce fut un chapitre très court et le prochain (et dernier) sera à peu près de la même taille. Je vous dis donc à la prochaine fois pour la conclusion de cette histoire ^^**


	20. Chapter 19 : le début d'une autre

**Voyages entre les mondes**

 **Bonjour à tous!**

 **Me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Ce chapitre est très court mais j'espère que cette fin vous conviendra.**

 **Merci encore à Sara March d'avoir corrigé cette histoire de bout en bout.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce dernier chapitre ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19** **: …et le début d'une autre**

Huit ans étaient passés, depuis le couronnement de Thorlin qui était désormais marié à une naine du nom de Faldia. Tous deux eurent un fils qu'ils baptisèrent Thorin en hommage à son grand père. Il avait maintenant sept ans et Thorlin l'avait emmené devant les tombes de son grand père, ses grands cousins et cousines. Thorlin lui avait parlé d'Eleara et de son courage. Cela faisait exactement huit ans qu'elle était morte et, comme chaque année, il trouvait Kili assis aux pieds des quatre tombes. A l'occasion de cette journée spéciale, il pouvait passer des heures devant les tombes de ceux qui avaient été sa famille. Jamais il ne se remit vraiment de leur disparition.

Il avait demandé à ce que les statues de sa famille soient refaites plus fidèlement possible et c'est Ori qui s'était occupé de l'élaboration de ces dernières. Bien évidemment, jamais elles ne purent être aussi fidèle que les personnes de chair.

Depuis désormais deux ans, Jarfi était reparti pour les Montagnes Bleues. Vivre dans la montagne lui devenait difficile. La mort de sa meilleure amie l'avait beaucoup abattue.

Lorsque Léanne, la mère du roi, était arrivée à Erebor, elle s'était rendue dans la crypte pour se recueillir sur la tombe de son Unique. Gandalf était venu la chercher à Narnia, là où il lui apprit le sort d'Eleara. En apprenant la nouvelle, elle fondit en larmes. Toujours à Narnia, Léanne, avant de partir, informa les rois et reines de la mort d'Eleara. Ces derniers, tristes d'apprendre cela, firent une cérémonie à Cair Paravel pour rendre hommage à la jeune femme.

Thorlin demeurait un bon roi dont la descendance était assurée en son fils. Cependant, il savait bien que sans l'aide de Kili et d'Eleara il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Et maintenant que sa femme attendait son deuxième enfant, il ne voyait pas comment son avenir ne pouvait pas être heureux. Mais, malgré tout, il regrettait que son père, mais aussi sa tante, Fili et Eleara ne soient pas là. Il se plaisait à se dire que de quelque part, ils l'observaient et il espérait sincèrement qu'ils soient fiers de lui.

Erebor était en paix, ayant de bons rapports avec les elfes mais aussi et surtout avec les hommes de Dale. Cette forte alliance se verra d'ailleurs bien des années plus tard à la Bataille de Dale où Thorin III alors roi d'Erebor et le seigneur de Dale s'allieront contre les armées du seigneur des ténèbres.

Thorlin était un très bon roi et beaucoup s'accordèrent pour dire qu'il était un des meilleurs qu'Erebor ait connu. Mais ce qu'il ne voyait pas, c'était des formes invisibles près des tombes. Thorin, Fili et Eleara étaient là, observant en souriant devant leur famille.

 **« Je suis fier de toi dashatê »** sourit Thorin en voyant son fils et son petit fils

 **« Tu nous manques mon frère »** fit Fili près de sa sœur

 **« Un jour, nous nous reverrons »** sourit-elle à son tour **« Au revoir grand frère »**

Puis les formes fantomatiques disparurent sans que les vivants ne sachent qu'elles aient été là.

Fin

* * *

 **Voilà, cette histoire est terminé.**

 **Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivit, j'espère que vous avez aimez lire cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire :)**

 **D'autres histoires viendront et j'espère vous y revoir!**

 **D'ici là, portez vous bien et je vous dit à la prochaine!**

 **Bisous**


End file.
